


Bond of A Kinship

by ShiroiMajo



Category: Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Berk (How to Train Your Dragon), Brave (2012) References, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Ending Fix, Eretstrid, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III and Dragons, Mericcup
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 50,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25502758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiroiMajo/pseuds/ShiroiMajo
Summary: It has been four years since Drago had attack Berk and Hiccup is trying to live about his life on Berk. One day Toothless disappears causing Hiccup to panic. After finding Toothless, Hiccup finds his long lost lover, Merida finding out that she and another rider have been attacking trappers that have led everyone to believe Drago is still alive. Hiccup is determined to find the truth behind both mysterious riders and this new disturbance coming to Berk.
Relationships: Eret/Astrid Hofferson, Heather/Fishlegs Ingerman, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Merida (Disney), Snotlout Jorgenson/Minden
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. The Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I've had this fanfic idea for such a long time. I know I'll be asked if this is my interpretation of how HTTYD 3 should have been? Yes, this in any means doesn't mean I'm putting down the creators for the movie. I can understand it's not the director's fault maybe it's the writers. But I feel they are plot holes in the movies that just throws any development from the last two movies. This is how I would have written HTTYD 3 with Mericcup in it.

** Warning: Violence **

**~The Past~**

**~Hiccup~**

_Hiccup's father always knew his son was such an adventurous lad. He would always go on the site of a new area to find trolls or something that he had heard of. But Hiccup was his son that he loved and had care for deeply, so that is why he had brought him with him to Dunbroch._

_They were standing near the docks as Hiccup hugged his father's legs scared at the family standing before them._

_"Come now, son. They're friends, no need to be scared." His father calmed him._

_Hiccup poked his head out at stare at a young girl like him. She looked about his age, possibly two years younger than him. Hiccup shook his head as he heard a laugh from a large man smiling at him._

_"Aye, Merida why don't ya greet him. Ya scaring him." The red hair girl slowly approached him._

_She stood there staring at him as he did with her. She smiled and waved at the strange boy trying to show him that she's friendly. Hiccup stood out as he stood near his dad and stared at her. The red hair girl extended her arm so he could shake her hand. Hiccup slowly took her hand and felt his arm get yanked as she shook it._

_"Aye Merida!" She yelled._

_"H-hiccup." He stuttered._

_"Ya strange."_

_"Merida!" The two turned their head seeing a woman in a green dress scolding Merida._

_"Aye, Elinor. It's fine, let them play together. Stoick, why don't we talk about everything we've missed at Berk?"_

_"Well, Fergus old friend. I would never miss a story to tell ya." Both men clapped each other's shoulders as they left their children alone._

_"Want to look for wisps?" She smiled at him._

_"Wisps? What are those?" Hiccup eyes widen._

_"Follow me!" Merida ran off._

_"W-wait."_

_That's how it was. Whenever Hiccup had come over he and Merida would spend time together looking for wisps or even trolls that Hiccup would tell Merida about. At one point that had to follow wisps back to the castle, leading them safely home. Even Merida thought they were destined to find their fate together._

_Years had past and Hiccup was once again brought by his father to come back to Dunbroch. Though Hiccup was asked to introduce Toothless slowly to the Dunbroch family. Though he couldn't help but smile to wait to see his dear friend. Though he couldn't wait, his father allowed him to ride Toothless early to visit._

_After a long travel to Dunbroch area, Hiccup found a good area where Toothless could hide for now. As Hiccup left toothless he walked deeper into the forest where the area he knew him and Merida would go look for wisps. That was when he was tackled down._

_"Gotcha!"_

_Hiccup was pushed against his bad as he let out a yelp from the impact. He felt a knife pressed against his throat and his brows raised seeing a beautiful girl in front of him. She must have been 14 years old since he was 16. His mouth opened wide staring at her blue eyes._

_"H-hiccup?" She opened her eyes as she pulled the knife away._

_"N-nice welcoming, Princess." Hiccup sarcastically rubbed his neck._

_In one moment Merida was pushed off by a black blur. Hiccup quickly got to his feet and she stood in front of Merida from Toothless._

_"Toothless! Wait!"_

_The dragon stopped as he tilted his head in response to Hiccup._

_"She's a friend." Toothless calmed down as Hiccup rubbed his neck to calm his friend down._

_"T-that's... A-"_

_"Shh! There's no need to yell. He's just a friendly-"_

_"Drrrraaaaaagooooonnnnnn!" Merida passes out from shock as Hiccup rubbed his face with his hands._

_"That's just great." Toothless glared his nostrils in victory as he ran off to look around the area._

_"Whoa, whoa! Where do you think you're going?"_

_It took some time to search for a nearby river, once they've found it Hiccup splashed water onto Merida's face. Instantly woke up from the water onto her face._

_"Hey!" She screamed._

_Hiccup jumped up seeing she was wide awake looking around her surroundings. After seeing Hiccup she lowered his eyes remembering what had happened._

_"Y-you okay?" He asked her._

_"A dragon! Ya have a dragon!" She jumped up jabbing a finger at his chest._

_"I-I do! You weren't supposed to find out!" Hiccup quickly blurted out._

_Merida looked around finding Toothless rolling in the grass happily as her eyes widen._

_"A dragon..." She softly spoke, not even trusting her own eyes._

_Hiccup step away slowly as he patted Toothless back getting him to look up at Merida. Toothless turned around not wanting to greet her._

_"Come on Toothless! This is our chance to impress her." Hiccup whispered._

_Toothless didn't bother answering as he rested his head onto the ground. Hiccup rolled his eyes as he waved Merida over._

_"A-Aye, can't believe my own eyes." Merida smiled._

_"Give me your hand." Hiccup stared at Merida seeing the blush on her cheeks._

_Merida shook her head trying to hide her face._

_"A-aye ya s-sure?" She asked him._

_"Here." Hiccup grabbed her hand and gently had her place it over Toothless's nose._

_Toothless let her hand rest there for a minute before he turned away wanting to sleep. Hiccup sigh in frustration as this was his chance to impress the Princess. Though he didn't want to go admit it, he did have feelings for her._

_"He's amazing." Merida smiled._

_Hiccup smiled along as Merida stood there in awe from Toothless. Maybe he did impress the Princess as he did. Merida looked down at Hiccup feet noticed that his left foot was gone and he had his metal leg._

_"What happened to ya, Hiccup?" Merida tiled her head staring at his leg._

_Hiccup felt his face warm seeing that she was staring at his leg. Even though she was his friend, Hiccup knew Merida isn't a girl to mess with. After all, he read letters from her that she had learned to use a sword and bow._

_"I-it's a long story." Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck._

_"Tell me, aye know ya father won't be here soon. He's on his way, ya?" Hiccup nodded his head. That was one thing he loved about her, how smart and beautiful she is._

_So he told her the story about how Berk was a land of kill or be killed. He tried to impress his dad by taking down Toothless and he planned to kill him a take his heart to his dad. But once he saw Toothless he couldn't do it, he saw himself. Scared, scared about everything._

_He freed Toothless and after finding him again he was able to learn about dragons through him. Soon it came for the time he had to kill a dragon for himself, he didn't do it._

_"Ya didn't? What happened next?" Merida leaned in._

_"I tried to show my dad, dragons are kind creatures. That's didn't happen well..." Hiccup looked away._

_"What happened?" Merida asked Hiccup._

_"My dad ended up scaring the monstrous nightmare, but Toothless came in time and saved me." Hiccup told her._

_Merida stayed silent nodding her head allowing Hiccup to continue._

_"He took Toothless and used him to find the dragons nest."_

_Hiccup continues and tells her about the Red Death on how Hiccup rescued his dad and their clan._

_"Toothless saved me, but he couldn't save all of me." Hiccup lifted his leg and showed her his metal leg._

_Merida laughed as he was showing off his leg. Hiccup and Merida went back to the castle to eat dinner, as the two were eating their parents notice how they were giggling to each other a lot more than before._

_Hiccup had to leave and came back a few years later, he came back with different armor and was much taller. This time he went ahead of everyone else wanting to see Merida again, he brought something for her that he wanted to give her._

_As Hiccup and Toothless landed onto the grounds of Dunbroch, Hiccup decided to go where Merida would usually go to practice her bow. He heard sounds of arrows hitting wood knowing who was behind them, as he walked up he saw here there. His breath was taken away, his mouth hit the floor. Merida had matured just as much as him the last time he had seen her. She still looked a fierce as she did with her hair wild and free._

_Snapping a branch under his foot the Princess sprung her head around pointing the arrow at him, he quickly raised his hand._

_"Stop where ya are!" She screamed._

_"P-princess! I'm not here to hurt you!" Hiccup yelled._

_"Princess? W-who do ya know me?" She screamed back._

_"Well, Mer. I'd figure you'd know with the dragon behind me!"_

_Merida looked behind the man in front of her seeing Toothless there with his tongue hanging out. She dropped her bow running towards Hiccup as she caused both of them to the ground-hugging him dearly._

_"Hiccup!" She yelled._

_"H-hi, Mer... Can't breathe..."_

_Merida blushed as she realized what position they were in, she was laying on top of his chest as she hugged him. She quickly got off and stood up giving him a hand to help him up. Hiccup took his helmet off as he ran his hand through his hair smiling at her. He could see the blush on her face._

_"H-Hiccup? Ya grew." She looked around him even check his face._

_"I-I guess? I still know how to use a bow thanks to you." He smiled._

_Merida looked away as she stared out into the open and then back at him, he wonders if she remembers those years ago._

_"Aye see ya ain't a wee lamb anymore. Though aye wouldn't change ya for another." Merida admitted._

_Hiccup couldn't stop blushing in fact, he didn't care at this point if she saw him blush she was as well. Hiccup gave his signature smile as she looked away from him._

_"Do you remember my gift from our last departure?"_

_"Aye, very well. In fact, weren't ya supposed to kiss my cheek not my lips?" She smirked._

_Ah, he remembers. He had promised Merida he would come back on her birthday and give her a ride on Toothless as promised. Once he came back the two had enjoyed the ride throughout the clouds towards the sun. Merida was laughing, smiling, and screaming all the way long. But it all soon ended as Hiccup had to return him soon. Before he left he kissed Merida before hopping on top of Toothless and leaving her._

_She remembered how stunned she was on the way home. In fact, her mother noticed the change in her attitude throughout the whole day. Hiccup received an angry letter on how he left her, but she said at the end. "Aye can't wait to see ya again."_

_After the day was over Hiccup escorted Merida back home where she smiled at him, she asked him to come to see her in the morning. Hiccup nodded his head as he smiled all the way through till he reaches the hut he and his dad was staying at temperately. Stoick sat at his chair as he saw his son come back home._

_"Hey dad." Hiccup walked inside as he stares at his dad._

_"Hiccup we need to talk."_

_With that Hiccup stopped at the door that was his room and turned around looking at his dad_.

_"Yes?"_

_"We'll be leaving in three days, I know you've been spending time with the Princess. You may not be able to come back."_

_"What? Dad, why?" Hiccup panicked. He was just getting to spend more time with Merida this past week. Now he was leaving?_

_"Son, you'll be chief one day. You must choose what's best for your people." Stoick frowned._

_"B-but dad, what about Mer-"_

_"She'll have to take over as Queen for Dunborch." Stoick let Hiccup know._

_Hiccup didn't even bother staying he ran out to clear his head just to think everything through. Was he going to go through with accepting Merida staying here being Queen? No, he's going to talk to her father and ask him about this. Hiccup rode out in the clouds as he let out a yell, throwing his arms out. He didn't even know what to feel at this point, the two landed and Hiccup walked slowly as his heart hurt._

_He didn't even hear footsteps coming towards him._

_"Hiccup?"_

_Hiccup turned around seeing Merida stand there in front of him, he was wondering why she was there, to begin with._

_"Merida? W-what are you doing here?" Hiccup stared at her._

_"My dad, told me that ya leaving soon..." Merida spoke softly._

_Hiccup walked up to her as he brushed his hand onto her cheek, Merida learned in into his hand as she stared at him._

_"Hiccup?" He stared at her as she didn't move._

_He slowly leaned down getting close to her lips only stopping inches before, letting her pull away if she didn't want this._

_"I-... I don't want to leave you, Mer... I love you..." He admitted his feelings for her._

_He saw tears in her eyes as she smiled, but she didn't move._

_"I love ya, wee lamb. Kiss me..."_

_He crashed his lips onto hers kissing her deeply as she pulled him closer to her. He didn't want this moment to end, neither did she. So together they spent the night, showing each other how much they love each other. On the last day he had spent at Dunbroch, he stood next to her by the cliffs as she held his hands with hers. They kissed again not wanting to let go of her._

_"Marry me." He didn't even bother asking._

_"What?" Her eyes widen._

_"Marry me. I love you, Merida, I want you to live with me. I already talked to your dad, he said yes."_

_Merida couldn't speak neither did she move she was in shock, she stood there as everything went into reality for her._

_"Yes!" She jumped._

_Putting his hand into his armor he pulled out a ring slipping it onto her finger, she smiled back at him as she pulled him down quickly for a kiss._

_"Come back quick." She whispered._

_"I can't make promises, Princess."_

_That was the last time he had seen her, the letters he had gotten from her had stop as well and cause concern from Hiccup. Months had passed and nothing came from Dunbroch, Hiccup had taken his role as chief after his father died. As Hiccup was making his rounds around the houses Astrid ran to his side letting him know a ship from Dunbroch was coming to the docks. Hiccup quickly ran towards the docks smiling as he knew Merida would come to him. He felt bad since he was busy taking over as chief. But he stopped seeing only her brothers there._

_Hiccup couldn't breathe, her parents weren't there. She wasn't there. They handed a letter to him, he ripped the seal open not wanting to wait any longer. The news stopped his heart, it was the last letter from Merida._

"Hiccup,

I love you. This may be my last chance to tell you this, our castle is being attacked. I'm scared, but I know I will get through this because I have you in my heart. I'm strong because of you, I know more about dragons because you showed me the good side of everyone-"

_The letter ended there. He fell to his knees as he dropped the letter crying as he couldn't bear the thought of the loss of his love. Astrid had walked over to his side rubbing his back as she stares at Merida's brothers. All three of them shook their heads confirming her that their sister is gone. Hiccup stood back up and stood his ground, started a search party for three months, and left no stone unturned. Even Astrid thought he had lost it when he left her in charge while he was gone._

_Gobber had to stop Hiccup from going any further since he had to return to Berk. As chief, that was the last day everyone saw Hiccup happy._

"Hiccup?"

"Hiccup?"

"Hiccup!"

Hiccup shook his head as he looked to his side Astrid was staring at him.

"Huh what?"

"You ready or what?" Hiccup looked over to where the ships were. They were covered with cages that were filled with dragons.

"Y-yeah, yeah. Let's go bud." Hiccup hopped over the cliff and down they went onto the ships.

"I'm worried about him."

Astrid turned her head overseeing her husband Eret there, his new leather vest on with his sword at his side.

"(Sigh) I'll talk to him." Astrid assured Eret.

"You don't think he's having us search these ships for-"

"No! No, he wouldn't. He wanted us to free any trapped dragons." Astrid tried to argue.

"No one has seen him happy since, the letter he got." Eret reminded her.

"That was four years ago, Eret. I'm sure he's moved on already, even if he still believes she's still alive. Why would he have us search the ships anyway?" Astrida made a good point. I mean she didn't question Hiccup's decision before.

Eret shook his head as he too hopped over the edge and went down with Hiccup, Astrid lowered her eyes as she took a deep breath just trying to reassure herself he was doing this for the dragons. She follows Eret down where Hiccup had been at.

One of the trappers was patrolling the shipyard as he hit his spear against each cage her hit, all the dragons cowered away.

"Quiet!" He yelled as he continued his patrolling.

The trapper lifted his lantern as he eyed a tall shadow in front of him, wanting to get a better view he stays there watching.

Pulling out his Inferno he set it a blazed causing the trapper eyes to widen in fear of this intruder that was in front of him.

"What, are you?"

Placing a finger onto his mouth would be in front of the helmet he wore, he shushed the trapper as he turned around seeing Toothless. Toothless climbed down from the cage and growled at the trapper showing his blue glow, this caused the trapper to charge at Hiccup. Hiccup lifted his inferno blocking all the attacks the trapper used with his spear. In the last attempt from the trapper, he threw the lantern onto the ground, causing a long streak of flame blocking them from him.

Hiccup and Toothless walked through the flames as if it was nothing causing the trapper to scream.

"You're a demon!"

"Shhh, Shhh, shh! No, no, I'm not a demon. I'm not a demon." Hiccup pulled up his helmet and his face mask revealing himself to the trapper.

"See, I'm just a guy. Just a guy. Here to rescue their dragons and these people you have locked underneath your ship. So, uh-"

"But you walked through fire!"

"Dragon scales, Dragons shed a lot."

"Ooh! I know a demon when I see one! No human legs are that skinny!"

Right as the trapper turns around he sees Snotlout on fire with his dragon Hookfang.

"Big action entrance! Get a load of me! Ah!" Snotlout, unfortunately, didn't think about the fire and fell off his dragon as he ran around while his but was on fire.

"AAH! I KNEW IT! MORE DEMONS?!"

Hiccup pitched the bridge of his nose as Snotlout continues to scream.

"That's really just a nitwit who forgot to fireproof his butt." Hiccup rolled his eyes.

Snotlout ran towards the green smoke heading a click of a spark. An explosion caused Snotlout to get knocked down as the twins hopped of their dragon posing in their stance.

"Behold, your worst nightmare..." Tuffnut posed.

"Behold-"

"Along with his sister who insisted on coming..." Tuffnut rolled his eyes as his twin sister Ruffnut was copying him.

"That's my intro?" Rufftnut tiled her head to the side as she stared at her brother.

"Guys! Too soon. You always come in too soon!" Hiccup waved his hand to them as he looked around the area.

A loud thump was heard as Hiccup turned around seeing his other friend on his back.

"Sorry, still getting the hang of my wings." He tried sitting up but failed miserably. A baby gronckle hangs its tongue out as he smiled at Hiccup.

"Fishlegs, again with the baby? This is a rescue." Hiccup scolded him.

"DEMONS EVERYWHERE! IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!" The trapper ran for his life away from the riders.

When he passed then next cage, Eret came out hitting the hand with the handle of his sword and the trapper was out cold.

"Hey! What are you doing-" Astrid came out next knocking out the other trapper that had ran over to see what the commotion was about.

"Eret! Astrid, perfect timing for the two of you. I could of handle those two." Hiccup shrugged his shoulder.

"Didn't look like it, from my view." Eret shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, we got them for you. Let get to work." Astrid patted Hiccup's shoulder as she walked by hopping onto Stormfly to go to the next ship.

"Okay, we screwed that up. But, at least nobody else knows we're here."

Hiccup looked at Eret he only shrugged his shoulders as he hopped onto Skullcrusher to follow his wife. Hiccup shook his head as he directed the others to the other ships. Everyone who got onto the ships opened all the cages. Eret stepped inside as he held his hand out gently for the scared Deadly Nadder was inside.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm a friend." Eret placed his hand onto the Nadder as its eyes widen. Eret smiled as Astrid ran past by to open the other cages.

Eret finished him at his end as he went to the end where the stairs lead down below. As he went down he stopped seeing the whole room full of a woman speaking Scottish Gaelic.

"Oh boy..." Eret whispered.

"Anyone here understands me?"

"Aye!" Eret looked overseeing an older woman who was much bigger, who stood up.

"What's your name?" Eret asked her.

"Maudie." She answered.

"Can you let them all know we're here to rescue you guys. Also, we have dragons." Eret informed her.

"Aye!" Maudie turned and let all of them know what was going on. All the women stared and smile as they all head towards the stairs.

"What is ya, name lad?"

"Eret, I'm with clan Berk." He smiled.

"The boy Hiccup? Aye knew the lad would come to help us. All of them didn't believe me."

Eret nodded his head as he let Maudie out before he did. He checks for the last time before heading up. But in the back behind the barrels was a hidden figure that he didn't see. They turned their head seeing the coast was clear and slowly made their way out.

On another ship, Fishlegs took care of all the trappers and opened all the cages on the ship. He moved to the last one.

"Ooh! A Crimson Goregutter! Ooooh, hoo, hoo!" Fishlegs clapped his hand together.

Hiccup and Toothless opened the cages letting all the dragons out from his end. Then he ran over to the end of the ship seeing stairs go below. As he went down he saw the whole room filled with children. All of them turned their heads staring at Hiccup. Toothless looked at his friend as all the kids gasped at Toothless.

"Oh... Well that's a lot... Lots of kids..." Hiccup cleared his throat as he started to speak in Scottish Gaelic.

Most of them jumped to their feet running at the dragon in awe, Hiccup laughed at the kid's enthusiasm. He guided them all out of the ship after the last one had left he turned around to see one left. This little boy had red hair and was hiding from them. Hiccup spoke softly to him in Gaelic but got nothing out of him.

"Can you understand me?" He asked him. He nodded his head.

"Did you hear me what I said to the others?" He nodded his head.

Hiccup slowly took his helmet off and he kneeled to the level of the boy. The little boy stretches his head around Seeing Hiccup there kneeling. Hiccup eyes widen, this boy looked to be about four years. He had red hair and sky blue eyes, which reminded him of Merida. Though he lowered them knowing it's probably someone's child.

"You're very smart. Not many kids your age can speak two languages." Hiccup smiled.

The little boy came out of his hiding spot and stood there staring at the two. He was playing with his pants and Hiccup noticed his left arm was missing. Well, his forearm was gone and he was wearing a brown shirt with dark green pants. And his shoes were dark brown. Hiccup eyed his missing left arm as he looked at his left leg.

"You and I have something in common." Hiccup pointed around his metal leg. The boy nodded his head as his eyes widen at Toothless.

Hiccup didn't notice that Toothless was sniffing the air like he smelled something familiar. Hiccup turned his head to Toothless as he patted his friend. Toothless slowly approached the boy. Hiccup stood up and walked next to his friend and kneeled next to the boy.

"What's your name?"

"E-Eldrid..." The boy stuttered.

"Eldrid, I'm Hiccup. This is Toothless." Hiccup introduces himself and pointed at Toothless.

Eldrid lifted his hand as if he wanted to touch Toothless head. Toothless sniffed his hand as he licked it causing the boy to laugh.

"See? We're not scary." Hiccup assured the child.

"I like him. He's nice." Eldrid smiled.

Hiccup stood up as he offered his hand to little Eldrid, Eldrid smiled as he followed Hiccup upstairs leading them all where the rest of the group was at.

"Hiccup!"

Hiccup looked up seeing Eret running towards him.

"This is way more people than we originally thought." Eret informed him.

"Don't worry, we'll just take the ship I'll be fine." Hiccup smirked.

That was when other trappers from the other ships came running towards the ship they were at. 

"You were saying." Eret pulled his sword out.

"Is this everyone?"

"Yes, Maudie told us which ships had everyone in it." Eret informed him.

"Wait... Maudie?" Hiccup tiled his head.

"You know her?" Eret stared at Hiccup.

"Yeah, a maid at the Dunbroch family. Eldrid, run to the end of the ship everyone is there." Eldrid nodded his head and ran to the other side where everyone was at.

Everyone was fighting their own set of trappers that came back. The twin nocked our two trappers as Ruffnut looked inside a cage seeing a hobgobbler inside.

"Ha. Ha. Look at this weirdo. I bet it's super dumb." She laughed. Ruffnut pulled and pulled the cage not getting it to open.

"Why can't I get this cage open?" She kicked the caged causing herself pain as a trapper ran at her. Barf and Belch swung their legs underneath the trapper as Tuffnut hoped of cheering.

"That's right, you don't mess with my sister! Or my dumb sister." Ruffnut shoved her brother in the cage and the two hit it each till the latch that held the door in place fell off opening the once locked cage.

"Oh, the cage is open!"

The twins ran off fighting more trappers as the other riders did. Eret and Astrid were fighting back to back surround by trappers as they were trying to prevent them from harming the other Scott's. Eret looked around till he spotted the spear on the ground next to his foot and he smiled.

"You remember when we were capture by Drago?"

"Why are you bringing that up now?" Astrid frowned her brows at him.

He leaned in near her face as he used his eyes to go move to the spear. She only used her eyes seeing the spear on the ground. She smiled back at him and she ducked, allowing him to knock down all the trappers around them.

"You could have said duck." She stood back up as she looked around them.

"And ruin a surprise, Astrid I thought you knew me." He winked at her.

Astrid crowed her arms as she smirked, she was enjoying this too much.

Valka was watching over everyone as she made sure no one was overrun. Cloudjumper tilted his head in concern about what has happened.

"Oh, stop worrying. They'll get it." Valka assured her friend.

That was when they saw Snotlout being thrown back against a cage and Hookfang spat fire all over the ship causing more trappers to run.

"Eventually. Come Cloudjumper, let's help old friends." Valka hopped off the poll as she got on top of Cloudjumper's back.

They went to the three ships that had hostages one them and cut all the chains that connected the ships together. Then they cut the ropes that held the sails up and used their wings to cause the ships to sail away.

"That'll do."

"Move out! We got them all!" Hiccup called out to the others.

"I'm gonna headlock every last one of you. I might even leglock you!" Tuffnut yelled as him and his sister spat at the trapper once they flew away.

"Amateurs! I was just getting started." Snotlout hopped onto Hookfang and flew away.

"Clear out, guys! Go! Go!" Astrid yelled as she and Eret left next.

Toothless and Hiccup were on a different ship then the last one. Toothless was looking around and sniffing the air for the familiar smell again. He heard someone moving along his area and took a stance to attack.

"Toothless! Time to go!" Toothless turned back and looked back at the side of the cage. He saw nothing and ran off to Hiccup.

The little boy Eldrid ran towards the cage unlocking it with the key he had in his hand. He pulled the door open with all his might but it didn't budge. The dragon inside pushed it open for him and Eldrid jumped for joy.

"I'm sorry Eilidh. It's my fault." The white dragon licked his face and picked him up onto its back as flew the two of them away.

Hiccup was looking for Toothless as he notices he was being surrounded by trappers.

"Oh! Hey, guys!" Hiccup put his hands up.

Toothless came just in time to let Hiccup hop on top of him making their escape.

"Ha! Ha! You always have my back, bud!"

* * *

"Who?" Hiccup was standing next to Maudie as he was listening to everything she told her.

"He goes by the name Grimmel, or the men he hires calls him." Hiccup arms were crossed as they all were on the ship sailing towards Berk.

"Grimmel the Grisly?" Eret walked into the conversation.

"You know him?" Eret nodded his head.

"He lives for the hunt, to get inside the mind of his prey, to control its every choice. It's all a game to him." Eret crosses his arms.

"Aye, he's been looking for someone in particular. A rider he's heard stories from our clans, a rider that tamed a Nightfurry. The Nightfury rider that taught us highlanders how to befriend dragons. The word goes around fast." Maudie frowned her brows.

"They didn't-"

"Dear lad, aye maybe old. But nothing they throw at me will make me talk." Maudie laughed.

Hiccup looked away as he frowned his brows, he felt a pain of guilt inside his chest.

"Ya didn't know. We didn't know either, but his men that attacked us didn't expect us to know such knowledge about dragons. My age is getting to me, that's why I was caught." Maudie rubbed her back.

"Then that's means something to look out for. If he's only looking for you and Toothless Hiccup-"

"Yeah, that's why Dunbroch was attacked..."

Neither of the two said anything, they just looked at each other then back at Hiccup.

"Maudie, by any chance you saw Merida?" Hiccup stepped closer to her.

"If aye saw the Princess aye would have protected her with my life. But sadly... She wasn't with us..." Hiccup shocked his head as he turned around.

Maudie looked at poor Hiccup in comparison, she knew how he felt once the news of the Princess was gone would do to the boy. She places a hand onto his shoulder and turned him around to hug him.

"Ya May not believe the same ways as us lad. But aye believe god will show ya path soon." She pulled away.

"Perhaps the Princess is still alive, god works in mysterious ways." Maudie smiled.

Hiccup could only put a smile on just for her as he saw Berk getting close to their ships.

"This is Berk. Your place for home till you guys leave. A stunning, one-styled, all-expense-paid dream destination. So settle in and let your worries melt away! The service here soars, the cuisine's fiery, and the locals are as colorful as you get." Hiccup listed.

As the ships docked all the children ran off and Maudie followed Hiccup as he showed her Berk.

"Any run of the mill paradise boasts beaches and sunshine... Well, not us. We've got something no one else can touch. Lots and lots of dragons!" Hiccup waved his hand around as the dragon was flying around.

There were several Viking's greeting the new dragons that had come on and the Scott's that had come onto their island.

"Gang, meet our latest guest. Most of them are from Dunbroch, they'll be staying here just to resupply and then leave to Dunbroch."

"Hello!" One Viking greeted them.

Snotlout came running in front of the other Scottish ladies and posed in front of them.

"Ah, you're welcome, you're welcome. I took on, like, a hundred trappers- a, a thousand trappers!" He flexed his arms.

"All with burning undies." Ruffnut whispered to them as she and Tuffnut laughed.

"My thick, full beard almost caught on fire." He complained.

"Ugh. Just, just stop."

One by one all of the ladies stopped paying attention to Snotlout and ran to Eret, as they all awed at his muscles. Eret was trying his best to understand them all but that didn't help. Astrid pushed through and wrapped her arms around Eret's neck and pulled him down for a kiss. She then lifted her hand showing a ring to give them the picture. All of the ladies groaned as they all walked away.

"Was that necessary?" Eret glared at her.

"Yes, otherwise good luck asking Hiccup to help translate for you." Astrid pointed at him talking to Maudie. Eret smirked back at his wife and kissed her back.

"I think the real hero today was Toothless, isn't that right, bud? What would we do without you, oh, King of Dragons? What would we do?" Hiccup rubbed the chin of his bud causing him to purr. 

"This is very different from What the Princess had told me about." Maudie looked around.

"Over the years we have changed." Maudie turned around see Valka standing there smiling at her.

"Valka, why aye didn't see you there." Maudie smiled back.

"Good to see you too dear friend." Valka shook Maudie's hand.

"I was watching the children telling them stories." Valka looked over at his son.

"I didn't know your mom could speak Gaelic." Astrid tilted her head to listen more.

"Oh, we've helped the Donbroch family in their time in need. We shall continue for old friends." Valka smiled.

"Well, we could train a lot harder, for one. That was pretty sloppy." Astrid commented.

"Astrid, uh, does have a point. Perhaps you all rely a little bit too much on your dragons and not enough on one another." Valka spoke her concerns.

"Watch your heads!" Hiccup helped Maudie duck as a more dragon flew by their heads.

"Ugh! What good is having the King of Dragons around if he can't keep the order?" Gobber struggles to get the dragons out of his shop.

"Hey, bud, do you wanna do something here, or...?"

Toothless nodded his head and roared causing the Goregutter to bow and pay its respect to the Alpha.

"And where do you suppose we put these ones?" Gobber pointed for all the new dragons.

"Eh, we'll make room." Hiccup shrugged his shoulders.

"Aah! You brought back a Hobgobbler. They're a bad omen. We're cursed." Gobber jumped back. 

Hiccup laughed at Maudie held her hands to her chest.

"Nonsense. What harm could he do?" Valka picked up the Hobgobbler as she turned him around to check for injuries.

"What a strange little thing." Maudie commented.

"Would like to have one? You can keep him." Hiccup smiled.

"What? Me? Oh no! I already have to deal with the three wee devils."

Valka and Hiccup laugh as they smiled at Maudie's remarks.

"Come, Maudie, you and everyone are welcome to join us to eat."

* * *

Later that day everyone had listened to Maudie talk about how she would have trouble watching Hiccup when he'd best Dunbroch. Hiccup was too embarrassed and tried his best to hide his face.

"Really? That is what I've missed?" Valka smiled at her son.

"Oh not really. He and Merida both were such trouble makers, going around late and causing trouble in the castle." Maudie laughed along with Valka.

Hiccup was sinking in his chair wanting to disappear as he forgot about these years ago.

"Hiccup perhaps we need to stop bringing more dragon to Berk." Gobber spoke.

"Why?" Hiccup sat right back up as he turned to Gobber.

"Point is, you can't keep bringing dragons back here." Gobber crosses his arms.

"Come on, boy!" Snotlout yelled as Terrible Terrors flies by and lightly shocks Gobber.

"Ah!"

Gobber started to walk around as Hiccup got from his chair to follow Gobber.

"You're just asking for trouble." Gobber told him.

Hiccup stops walking and makes Gobber stop as Berkian chases a Scuttleclaw carrying a fish of his possession, passing Hiccup, and Gobber.

"No, you don't, you little thief!" One of the Vikings ran pass them.

"Those Trappers are getting closer by the day. And we've learned someone is after ya and Toothless." Gobber glared at Hiccup.

"We can handle them. We have the Alpha. Ain't that right, bud? Would you look at how happy they are?" Hiccup patted Toothless.

Hiccup waved his hand around as everyone was enjoying their meal. Astrid was arm-wrestling with Snotlout and she won. Snotlout banged his fit onto the table as the other Scottish ladies were still staring at Eret from a further table. Astrid smiled as Eret smirked at Snotlout. Valka and Maudie were laughing about stories they were telling each other.

"Gobber, relax. We did it. The world's first dragon-Viking and Highlanders utopia. We made the dream a reality." Hiccup smile with pride as everyone was enjoying each other.

"Your dream, maybe. Mine's less crowded and more..." The Hobgobbler popped inside of a cauldron and flipped over as he enjoyed the heat of the food.

"Aah! Sanitary!" Gobber jumped back.

"Gobber, you're not fooling anybody. I know you love them." Hiccup laughed as Toothless scared the Hobgobbler out of the cauldron.

"You're supposed to be the generation that leads us into the future." Gobber walked away as Hiccup and Toothless followed.

The twins were fighting over the plate of food causing it to the thrown over and land on top of Snotlouts face. Snotlout grabs a handful aiming it at the twins.

"Ha-ha! Food fight!"

Ruffnut dodges the food coming her way as she stuck her tongue out at Snotlout.

"Mmm. Watch the hair!" Then another handful of food hit her face. Her brother on the other hand laughed holding his stomach. Ruffnut grabbed the food from her face and smashed it against his.

Fishlegs was feeding the baby dragon with a spoon.

"Good Fishmeat." Then food hit his face.

"Ugh! Thor help us. Time to stop worrying about problems out there..." Gobber watched as three ladies from Dunbroch walked up to Hiccup.

They all whisper to each other as one of them pushes the blonde one up in front of Hiccup. She glared back at her friends as she turns back to Hiccup blushing crazy. Hiccup had to rub the back of his neck as he frowned. He felt bad, it's like unusual a woman would come up to him and try to ask him out. Since he was single and Astrid was already married. A lot of them would try to get Hiccup to like them, but he would sadly turn them down.

"I-I..." She turned around speaking in Gaelic asking for help from her friends. One of her friends repeated what she needed to say. 'I like you.' In Norse.

"I-I... Like you..." It's wasn't that she was bad trying to speak their language it was that Hiccup was still in love with Merida.

Before Hiccup opened his mouth Gobber put him in a headlock causing the poor chief to choke for air.

"Yes! He'll go out with ya!" Gobber quickly spoke for him.

All three of them stared in confusion between themselves, this allowed Hiccup to yank himself away and glare at Gobber. Hiccup politely told her no as he was still in love with the Princess. All of them gasp as the blonde one walked away sad as her friends cheered her up.

"Start sorting out the ones right here." Gobber spoke loudly causing everyone to stop what they are doing and stare at Gobber.

"Move on from her, find someone new, and hang those saddles. Then get Married!"

The room was silent, Valka in the back frowned as she stared at her food. Maudie did the same and place a hand onto Valka's shoulders. Astrid stood from where she was sitting and walked over to where Hiccup was at and placed a hand onto his shoulder.

"The "m" word." Tuffnut whispered to his sister.

"Gross. Unless it's me." She threw food again.

"Start ruling like a proper royal would." Gobber spoke his piece.

"Hiccup?" Astrid tried to comfort Hiccup.

"Is that all?" Hiccup crossed his arms.

"Well yeah-"

"Drop it." Everyone's eyes widen seeing Hiccup's attitude. Hiccup shrugged off of Astrid and went to walk outside.

Astrid looks at Gobber and sighed looking where Hiccup had left the hall. She saw Toothless following Hiccup outside knowing he would be somewhere away from Berk.

"I'll talk to him." Astrid called Stormfly to her as she ran after Hiccup.

Gobbler stood there in shock and glum, he wasn't trying to hurt Hiccup he only wanted to help him move on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Holy moly, this is the longest chapter I have ever written. I didn't attempt to write this one to be so long but I did. So as you can see there are changes I made from the movie. Again yes, Grimmel will be in this story. However, he is not the main villain of this story. He will be interacting with the main villain then something happens to him. Everything from the third film is not going to be the same in the movie. There will probably somethings here and there that I will keep, but now everything. Please let me know what you guys think and thank you for reading.


	2. The Lost Princess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I am back! And another chapter? Well, I'm just getting started with this story and more drama to come! I love writing this story, but anyway onto the story.

** Warning: Mild Violence/Death **

**~The Lost Princess~**

**~Kari~**

Further from Dunbroch and Berk, there was an island where various trappers were hosting their meets there to call their men for help. There Ragnar, Chaghati Khan, and Ivar were arguing about the riders and their new problem arising.

"We've got to do something!" Chaghatai slammed her fist onto the table.

"This is where the riders attack our ships. Over here is where we were attacked by the other riders with the dragon army." Ivar pointed out as Ragnar crashed his boat into the other one.

Chaghatai rolled her eyes as she knew these men weren't taking this situation seriously as they thought.

"Grimmel is coming." She told them all.

"Why did you hire him?" Ivar glared.

"Yeah! We can take them all!" Chaghatai spat next.

As all three warlords were arguing they didn't see the lone rider watching further away, a Terrible Terror flew next to her landing onto her arm. She leaned her head to the little dragon as if she could understand him, she nodded her head as sent the dragon on its way as she turned around calling for a dragon.

Each tower outside had guards with crossbows in their hands scanning the area, even the walls had them as well. Little by little the guards on the ground had slowly... Disappear, soon one of the guards noticed a Terrible Terror walking around the area. He laughed as he pulled a net out to catch them. Then a large wave of dragons came by attacking all the towers, Monstrous Nightmares, Terrible Terror, Typhoomerangs, Whispering Death, Snafflefang, and other dragons attacking the base at once.

All the trappers started to fire but were overrun by the sheer force of the dragons and firepower of all of them attacking at once. This commotion caused all the Warlords to call everyone ready to fight as they waited at the gate waiting for the person coming to attack them all. There were screams of their fallen comrades outside and soon silence.

The gate was slammed down and broken down as a mysterious person walked in with a Silver Phantom walking next to her. All of the Warlords lifted their arms ready to right however wanted to kill them.

"Who are you?" Chaghatai yelled at the stranger.

The stranger stopped at they all stared at it, the Silver Phantom growled and spat fire near them causing them all to back away. In the back, the Dragons were climbing the fortress breaking the roof, and attacking the other trappers around them. They were freeing the dragons stuck within the cages.

The Lords shook in fear seeing that they were surrounded and no one was there to save them. They all turned their heads as they saw the stranger whistle a loud tune, almost nonhuman, and stopped all the dragons from going to them further. The stranger walked past them as she looked at the nearby chair and dragons that were scared. She kneels by a baby Nadder who was shaking because it was afraid. They stared in awe seeing this person speak to the dragon in their own language and the dragon jumped in joy.

She stranger was wearing a fur cloak that was covering her head, the fur was dark tan while the cloth was a dark maroon color. She pulled her hood back revealing a woman with blood-red hair and a birthmark on the right side of her face. The birthmarks seemed to be of a dragon while her skin was very pale. Her eyes were lime green as she stared at the baby Nadder and smiles at the dragon.

"A-ah woman!" Ragnar yells.

The red hair woman glares at them and stands up as she eyes the area they camped for their base. She smirked and laughed a wicked laugh causing them all to stand guard.

"Please tell me this is all of you, I'd figure there'd be a... Challenge." She gave a wicked smile.

Ivar didn't stand to wait and charged at her this allowed the Silver Phantom to knock him over and pin him down with its claws. He was screaming in fear as the Phantom would come close to biting off his legs.

"Oh, stop your screaming! It'll only hurt for just the moment." She smiled as she sprung around acting as though she was at a party.

"Your crazy!" Ragnar yelled.

"Hahaha! You won't be the last to tell me so." She winked at all of the dragons that were surrounding them.

"Trappers, always think they are above the world." The red hair woman picked the baby Nadder up and held him in her arms.

"Stop! I'll give you anything you want!" Chaghatai screams in a last attempt to get the madwoman from killing them.

She whistles again and the dragons looked at her, she smirked maliciously as she turned to her Silver Phantom and spoke to it. Her dragon nodded and all the other dragons held the other two lords leaving Chaghatai to fend for herself. The Silver Phantom come and knocked her weapon out of her hand and pick her up by her feet flying her away from the base.

The red woman smile as she didn't bother with the screams she heard from behind getting the baby Nadder to sleep to the tune. The Nadder fell asleep as she climbed onto Deathgripper calling the other dragon as they all began to start the place ablaze and cause a fire to erupted big.

"Stop! STOP!" Chaghatai screamed at the woman.

She whipped her head and screamed back in an inhuman voice almost as if she were a monster. Chaghatai stopped as her face turned pale.

"Oh, sorry. Did I scare you? The baby is sleeping." She tilted her head too far to be realistic causing her to shiver from an unreal cold.

"I am Azen, as many dragons call me. But if you'd like to tell the tale. I am Kari, the Dragon Queen." She smirked.

"K-Kari... L-look, I-I'll do anything you want... What is it you need?" She begged.

Kari looked back at the Nadder who was asleep in her arms, she looked up in thought as she didn't know what to think. She gave a wicked smile as she didn't want to give her anything at all.

"Any other trappers I should know?" Kari asked.

"I-I hired Grimmel the Grisly! H-he's know to be one of the best dragon trappers out there! He has an army!" She cried.

Kari glared at her as if she knew this woman was holding information from her.

"T-there are Dragon Riders! There are in Berk! I-I can show you where they are!"

Kari turned back at the baby, then her dragon she nodded her head and the Phantom dropped the Warlord leaving her to fall to the ground with no care in the world.

"Hmm, I have dealt with Grimmel before. Why Twilight, why don't we pay a visit to the man? Hmm... Berk... What an interesting group of humans. Riders? Not trappers? We shall visit them soon."

* * *

**~Hiccup~**

He ran off away from Berk, Toothless was following him all the way. Hiccup turned around and saw his best bud staring at him in concern, he just hopped on his buddies back and flew away. Far from berk. Toothless landed somewhere far for Hiccup to hopped off and pulled out a small book from his leather vest. Opening it up was a list of ships and names on them. All of them were crossed out except for the last one.

On the bottom was writings of areas that had been searched and pictures of the islands with crosses on them. On the top there was a drawing of Merida, she was smiling and he had written on the top.

"No body found."

Something to remind him about. His hand shook as he threw the book against the rock wall and yelled out throwing his arms in the air. He stopped as he felt tears falling down his cheeks, he couldn't help himself to fall to his knees and cry. Toothless came to the side and allowed Hiccup to hug him for support. He licked his arm to help him calm down, but he continued to cry.

He heard flapping noise that was coming closer to them. Hiccup let's go of his friend and quickly wiped the tears he had away from his face to hide his feelings. He walked over to where he threw the small book he had, and picked it up. He was lucky it didn't break it was just scratch at the spine. He didn't hear Astrid coming behind him.

"You okay?" She asked him.

Hiccup laughed to himself as she asked him how he was feeling.

"Why?" Hiccup spat back.

"Look Hiccup... I know-"

"Oh now, everyone gets to tell me to move on!" He yelled back.

"Yes-... Hiccup listen to me. I-"

"Just leave me alone Astrid."

"No. Hiccup, just talk to me." Astrid ran in front of him stopping him from moving forward.

"What is there to talk about? I get it, I'm mad with this obsession to find the lost Princess and everyone doesn't want to talk about-"

Astrid pushed Hiccup back getting him to stop talking, he stared at her wide eyes as she didn't do anything next.

"Are you even listening to yourself right now? You sound like a mad person right now." Astrid glared.

"Thank you for that confirmation. Now if you'd excuse me-"

Astrid grabbed Hiccup's arms pulling him down to make him sit. Hiccup fell down with an oof as he fell onto his butt.

Astrid continued to argue with Hiccup as Toothless stood in between the two trying to stop them from fighting anymore. Hiccup stood back up to his feet as he pushed the small book he had in his hand and shoved Astrid away.

"Fine! There! Every ship we went to I couldn't find her! Is that what you wanted to hear?" Hiccup wasn't going to let Astrid yell at him anymore.

"So you lied to me? Hiccup, look Gobber is right about our island. It's overflowing with dragons, were just a big gigantic target for someone to come get us." Astrid frowns her brows.

Hiccup shook his head as he let out a frustrated sigh, he didn't even want to continue this conversation anymore. Hiccup looked over to the side of Berk where his village was and frowned as he knew Astrid was right. He didn't want to admit to anything.

"I-I'm sorry Hiccup... I-"

"It's fine... Let's head back..." Hiccup passed by Astrid as he hopped onto Toothless heading back to Berk. Astrid looked to the ground as she didn't know what else to say. She quickly went to Stormfly to follow Hiccup back at Berk, as she got there everyone was surrounding an area where Hiccup was at. Astrid forced her way inside the circle as she saw Hiccup talking to Trader Aron.

"Aron, whoa, whoa. Calm down what happened?" Hiccup calmed Johann down.

"There were two riders that attack my ship, one of them had an army of dragons following them. The other was shooting arrows with such accuracy." Everyone gasps around them as some whispered the possibility of Drago coming back.

"Was it Drago!" One yelled.

"Drago's back!" Another yelled.

"Come on, let's get to the hall. Tell us more about it there."

Everyone followed Hiccup into the hall as he set up a meeting for everyone in their clan to listen too. Aron stood next to Hiccup as he looked shaken from the events that had just happened to him.

"Drago's back, we must prepare!"

"Hold on guys!" Hiccup calmed everyone first.

"Aron, tell us everything that happened." Hiccup gave the floor to Aron since he wants the full story to come out.

"I was sailing near the abandoned ships. I was passing by until I saw an arrow fly pass by me. I quickly ducked down hiding from whoever was attacking." Aron told everyone.

"Go on." Hiccup allowed Johann to speak.

"There was a man, with such precise accuracy with his bow. He knew where to shoot every arrow at me, that was when he attacked my ship and boarded me. I couldn't see the dragon it was all a white blur. He knocked me overboard, and I safely swam before I saw another rider there with an army of dragons that ripped my ship apart." Everyone in the room started to panic, whispering to each other about Drago's return.

"Everyone calm down!" Hiccup waved his hands in the air to get everyone's attention.

"Wait, Aron... Repeat what you just said last." Hiccup turned to Aron as he raised one brow at him.

"I saw a rider with an army of dragons?" Aron repeated.

"No, no. The other thing... The rider with a bow?" Hiccup eyes widen in hope.

"There was a man, with such precise accuracy with his bow?" Hiccup didn't answer, but his eyes did. They opened wide as his breath had stopped.

Astrid saw the look on his face and knew what he was thinking. She stood next to Hiccup staring at him with his mom standing to his left. Eret leaned in Astrid's ear to tell her something.

"You don't think-?"

"We don't know for sure... For all we know it could be a trap..." Astrid whispered back to Eret.

"Look... All we know is, Drago is just picking a fight with the wrong people." Snotlout boosted as he flexed his arms.

"Snotlout, we don't even know if it's Drago. There was no body found. Beside what Aron could have saw was Princess Merid-..." His smile slowly faded as his eyes darted to the table.

Valka placed her hand onto Hiccup's shoulder as she looked over to Astrid who frowned as well.

"The Lost Princess?" One Viking yelled at one end of the room.

"I thought she died four years ago?" Another shouted.

"Awkward." Fishlegs whispered to the twins.

"What's a Princess?" Ruffnut scratched her head as her brother rolled his eyes.

"It's a dragon stupid." Tuffnut shoved his sister. The two started a brawl with each other, causing everyone to back away from the twins.

Hiccup pinched the bridge of his nose as he let an annoyed sigh from the twin's remarks. He was starting to get a headache.

"Then how do you explain what Johann saw? There is only one person I know that-... That knows how to use the bow so well!" He smiled. Hiccup was starting to jump a little with hope that Merida was alive.

"But Hiccup. There was no body found." Astrid jumped in.

"The only thing they found was this!" Hiccup dug into the collar of his leather vest and pulled out a chain.

This chain was silver and hanging in the middle was a ring. This ring was designed with a Nightfury at one end and another had a bear. The ring was gold, with two jewels on each eye. The bear had a blue gem while the dragon had a green gem. Everyone eyed the ring as Hiccup was showing them all.

"This Ring! Was found by her brothers, they didn't find a body. I gave this to her..." He held the ring dearly in his hand as he smiled.

Gobber rubbed the back of his neck as a guilt a pain hit his chest. Everyone in the room was silent or just looking at each other to say something.

"Perhaps there could be someone else that-" His mother tried to counter what Hiccup was saying but Hiccup shrugged her handoff.

"I know who it could be, it has to be Merida! There is no one else otherwise." Hiccup bowed his head down not wanting to talk about other options.

"Could Merida be working with Drago?" Hiccup lifted his head looking at Eret who suggested the idea.

"Oh dear..." Valka looked at her son seeing the anger building inside of him.

"Merida wouldn't do that. A-and besides, why would she do that?"

Everyone whispered to each other of the possibility of the Lost Princess could be working for the enemy. Many were starting to think that Merida had planned this all so Hiccup could let his guard down.

"We've got to be open to every possibility." Astrid countered.

"That is **Not,** one possibility that could happen." Hiccup spat.

The room was getting tense as it was from the news, everyone could see the anger building from Hiccup.

As the arguing continued between tables, a mysterious stranger took this time to slowly slip away unnoticed since everyone was arguing in the room. Toothless sniffed the air for that familiar smell again. He saw the stranger open the doors to the hall and slip away into the night. He followed the stranger leaving everyone.

"Enough!" Everyone turned their head to Hiccup in shock. Hiccup was breathing heavily as he was shaking, he shook his head as he ran for the door.

Astrid looked around the room and put her hands up to get everyone's attention.

"All dismissed, arm yourselves in case we may be attacked." With that everyone went home to grab their weapons.

Astrid looked back at her husband who nodded at her letting her run after Hiccup. Maudie stopped her before she went on.

"Will the lad be okay?" Astrid smiled at her as she patted her shoulder.

"Eret will help you guys leave tonight. You'll be safer back at Dunbroch for now." Maudie didn't argue with her. She nodded her head and Astrid went on her way.

Hiccup ran outside seeing all the dragons asleep at their respective houses. As he looked around for Toothless he called for him, he thought it was strange that Toothless never came to him. Hiccup started to panic as he frantically looked around for Toothless.

"Hiccup!" Astrid ran up to Hiccup's side.

"What is it?" She saw his face.

"Toothless is gone." With that Astrid called Stormfly over and they both hopped on looking for Toothless.

* * *

As the two continue looking around, Stormfly was able to catch the sent of Toothless far away. They flew to the shore area near Berk. As they landed Hiccup was the first to run about and look for Toothless. That is when he spotted a stranger looking around the forest near the shore. Hiccup motioned Astrid at the person and they both ducked down to quietly follow them.

Astrid motioned Stormfly to stay as they follow the stranger. The stranger had a black fur hood that covered their head and shoulders. They were wearing a dark green shirt with a black fur skirt. They had a black leather belt wrapped around what seemed to be a big shirt for them. Their shoes were black leather boots with white fur on the top of it.

As stranger looked to their right they ran after something they saw. Hiccup and Astrid quickly and quietly followed. That's when he saw Toothless there eyeing the two as if he was in awe of something. As

Hiccup went to Toothless's side his eyes widen. He saw a white Nightfury. This wasn't your typical Nightfury, it had different layers or scales. It almost looked as though it was wearing armor.

Unlike Toothless who was all black, this Nightfury has a crystal tail and scales on its legs and its horns on the top and sides of its head. It looked as though it was like a disco ball lighting the night from the moonlight.

Hiccup saw little Eldrid slouching as this stranger looked to be scolding them. Could this be Eldrid's mother? Hiccup stood up and took a step forward causing a branch to break.

The white Nightfury shot a plasma blast towards them causing Toothless to knock Hiccup over. Toothless was already out of his shock of another Nightfury in front of him and stood defensively in front of Hiccup. He growled at the Nightfury not caring if it's another of his kind. The other Nightfury shot another on near Toothless causing the ground to vibrate.

As Hiccup saw the two Nightfury charge at each other, he saw the stranger pick Eldrid up and ran for it. Astrid ran after the two and Hiccup tried to get in between the fight of the two Nightfuries. Hiccup pulled his Inferno out as he jumped in front of Toothless before the White Nightfury could stab him with its tail. The White Nightfury seemed to be confused almost trying to figure out where they were.

It's was like... It was blind and only relying on its hearing. Then it clicked in Hiccup's head as he saw its eyes. This fury is blind and uses its large ears for hearing. Hiccup slowly approached the Fury letting it sniff his hand, then he put his Inferno away as he waved it in front of its eyes. With it responding to his hand as it saw it in front of it. It's possible the fury is 80% blind and that at times it can't see well further away.

Hiccup tried placing his hand again on the fury's nose but heard a struggle behind them. The fury turned around running after Astrid as she had pinned the stranger down onto the floor.

"Astrid, look out!" He yelled.

Astrid looked behind her and was knocked away from the stranger. Hiccup saw little Eldrid run-up to the white Nightfury and look over to him.

"Eilidh, stop! Mr. Hiccup is nice!" The white fury stopped and licked the boy's face as he backed away from Astrid.

The stranger looked over to Hiccup and quickly picked the boy up speaking frantically in Gaelic to him. Hiccup eyes widen hearing them speak together in Gaelic as it was natural to them. His heart started to pound fast as his breath stopped. He can only know who this person is.

"But mama! Hiccup is a very nice man." Eldrid pointed at him.

The stranger turned around to run once more.

"Wait!" Hiccup screamed.

They stopped turning back around as she gently put Eldrid down next to her feet.

"Why are you here? Who... Are you?" Hiccup stared at the stranger. He just has to be sure.

The stranger didn't say anything at first they turned around pulling down their hood as they spoke.

"Ya weren't supposed to find me." She turned back around.

"It's been a long time. Hiccup..." Hiccup eyes widen as his jaw dropped.

"M-Merida?" He couldn't believe his eyes.

"I thought you were dead..." He felt relief as if his heart could cry once again.

"Ya know I'm a Dunbroch. It'll take more than a fight to take me down." She smiled at him.

"Mama?" Merida looked down at her son as she smiled at him.

Hiccup's heart pounded lousy against his ribs. There were so many questions running through his head. Where were you? How did you get here? How did you meet the White Nightfury? When did you become a mom? So many questions he wanted to ask.

"That's the Lost Princess?" Astrid was stunned, to say the least, she was standing up staring at a ghost.

"Hello." She smiled.

"You-... You're a mother..." He stared at Eldrid who was smiling at him.

"Mama? Can we stay here? There are other children here!" Eldrid pulled on his mother's skirt.

Hiccup took a step forward causing Merida to take a step back. Hiccup didn't stop walking towards her, he wanted to touch, hold, and kiss her.

"H-Hiccup..." She stuttered.

"Your beautiful..." He smiled at her.

"Eilidh, now!"

Eilidh shot a plasma blast onto the floor which caused a large blaze of fire around its scales. This blinded both Hiccup and Astrid. Merida quickly pulled her hood back up picking up Eldrid. She mounted Eilidh flying away and disappearing as Hiccup and Astrid were trying to get their senses together.

"D-did they... Just disappear?" Astrid looked over to Hiccup who leaned against a tree slipping down to the ground.

Toothless was there in time to stop him from falling. Astrid ran to his side and pulled him up to his feet as she saw how pale he was. She helped Hiccup back up onto Toothless and they all returned at Berk to reveal the news to the clan.

* * *

"YOU SAW, WHAT?! Gobber yelled as Hiccup was laying with his head onto his arms.

Hiccup hadn't said anything since he came back, Astrid had been the one to tell everyone what had happened. Valka was trying her best to get her son to respond or move but he didn't.

"Merida. She's alive! I-... We saw her with our eyes! She was with another Nightfury!" Astrid looked around the hall telling everyone.

"Another Nightfury?" Valka looked over to Astrid as she was telling them everything.

"Yeah, it wasn't like any other Nightfury we've seen. It's was white and it's scales were like crystal. When it caused a fire it blinded us... Then disappeared!" She waved her hand dramatically.

"So, the Princess was still alive." Eret took a seat down as he could process everything he heard.

"So... Once dead Princess is still alive. Comes back now, after four years with another Nightfury. I don't know what to say guys... This might be a trap." Fishlegs added his sense.

"Hmmsfp..." They all Heard Hiccup muffled in his arms.

"Hiccup, speak up so we can hear you." His mother rubbed his back.

He turned his head to the side so that way the gang could hear him.

"Why... Would she do anything like this?" Hiccup moved his head back to his arms.

"Wait... There's a lost dragon... Was dead and now... I'm confused." Tuffnut leans back in his chair.

"Me too." His sister laid onto the table not caring for the subject.

"She obviously doesn't care about Hiccup anymore, she could go for someone more-"

Astrid punched the back of Snotlout's head causing him to yell out in pain.

"Oww! What was that for?" Snotlout rubbed the back of his head.

Hiccup sat back up onto his chair as he took a deep breath.

"She has a child..." His hands were shaking.

"Was it... One of the kids we rescued?" Hiccup nodded his head.

"Eldrid..." Hiccup laid his chin back on top of his arms as he closed his eyes.

"Oh boy... Is it-"

"I-I don't know..." Hiccup sat back up as he rubbed his face with his hands.

Everyone in the room was silent as they didn't know what to think of this situation. They once thought Hiccup mad to be looking for the Princess, now it's almost heartbreaking seeing their chief this way.

"Could be one of the Lord's kids... Either wise she would have sent me a letter telling me, 'Oh hey! I'm pregnant!' instead of keeping it from me." Hiccup sarcastically spoke.

"Why would she be far from Dunbroch? Doesn't she know her brothers are there?" Astrid lowered her brows.

"I, don't, know!" He yelled out each word.

Toothless came to Hiccup's side licking his hand trying to get his attention. But Hiccup didn't bother looking at his friend. Toothless frowned as Hiccup didn't respond to him, Toothless hopped around trying to cheer him up but nothing happened. Toothless looked for the door and went running outside.

Gobber rubbed the back of his neck as he let a sigh out, then Toothless came running in with various papers in his mouth. He ran behind Gobber pushing him towards the doors.

"W-what you crazy dragon?" Toothless Stopped as he placed the slobbered papers onto Gobber's hands.

Gobber scrunched his nose in disgust as he opens the paper. It shows an old blueprint of a tail Hiccup made for Toothless. It looked to be a way for Toothless to fly on his own. Gobber looked back at Toothless he wagged his tail back and forth showing he wanted to fly.

"Ya sure?" Toothless looked back at Hiccup who was still laying his head down depressed and Toothless nodded his head to Gobber.

Gobber looked back at Hiccup then back to Toothless and connected what Toothless was trying to tell him.

"Ohhhh! You are a smart Dragon, I gotcha! Come Toothless, best not let Hiccup know about this." Gobber whispered as Toothless followed him.

The gang stared in confusion as they watch Gobber walk with Toothless at his side. Everyone just shrugged their shoulders as they all turn their attention back to Hiccup.

"What do we do Hiccup?" Eret asked him.

Hiccup lifted his arms as if he was done with everything, or he was trying to tell him he didn't know.

"We should let him rest. Come Hiccup, maybe you should sleep. Allow yourself to take some time to clear your head." Valka helped Hiccup up as they headed to their hut.

* * *

**~Merida~**

Merida let a breath out as she was able to get away from the crazy situation she was just in. She had hidden herself on a ship she thought Eldrid had gotten himself captured on and pretend to be on of the highlanders there. What she didn't expect was Hiccup to find her, she was going to sneak into Berk find Eldrid. Steal a ship and be on her way back to her home.

That didn't happen.

_Stupid, stupid!_

"Mama?" Merida shook her head as she smiled at Eldrid while they were riding home.

"Yes, little bear?" She smiled.

"Why can't we stay there?" He stared at her.

"Eldrid... Ya know why we can't stay outside of the Hidden World." Eldrid crosses his arms together as he pouted.

"I hate staying there!" He complained.

"Aye know dear... Once the danger is over we'll move." Merida smiled.

She saw Eldrid eyes widen with joy as he heard his mother spoke about leaving.

"Can we move to Berk? I love seeing the dragons there!" He smiled.

Merida smiled as she rubbed her son's head, they were getting closer to the entrance.

"We'll see..." Merida spoke.

They reached a large hole within the ocean, Eilidh dived down into the hole making them disappear. As they flew down they were inside a large cave that has glowing mold everywhere and various dragons flying around them. Eldrid smiled as he waved to all the dragons that had passed by and they took a dive down further to land.

Eldrid slid down off his own running off to greet the other dragons. There were other Nightfury's there greeting Eldrid and various other dragons that were playing with the child. Another roar from a dragon stopped all of them, Merida turned around seeing who it was. Kari had returned with other or more dragons coming inside looking at their new home. Many dragons greeted each other as the babies flew around.

Twilight flew them down and Kari used her wooden hook to hook onto Twilights claws. Twilight lifted Kari and gently placed her onto the floor as she bowed to her, all the other dragons followed suit. Kari was the same height as Merida, the only difference was her hair was much shorter and looked as though she was a bloody ghost. That's why she insisted to have all dragons stay within the Hidden World.

"I'd thought you'd be here." Kari spat glaring at Merida.

Merida let her hands fall to her sides as she watched Eldrid stare at the two of them. Kari quickly changed emotions and lifted her arm out for Eldrid to come to, she kneeled wanting to hug the child.

"Hello Eldrid." Her face showed no hatred from what Merida saw.

Eldrid ran up and hugged Kari as he smiled, Merida had to bite back her tongue as she didn't want Eldrid near Kari. Kari pulled back giving a wicked smile and laughed, she motioned the child to leave them be and the child ran off.

"Leave him out of this." Merida spat.

"Oh? Giving me commands? Might I remind you when you were alone, you have caused the child pain?" Kari smiled wickedly.

"I know what is best for the child." Merida lowered her head in guilt.

"Besides, I've taken care of all the trappers and their leaders." Kari walked next to Merida as she patted her shoulder.

Merida quickly turned around to Kari, staring at her.

"Please tell me the truth!"

Kari stopped as she placed her hook onto her shoulder. She switches her weight to her right leg, waiting for Merida to say something else.

"What?" She asked Merida.

"Y-your not... Killing them are you?" Merida's eyes were wide in fear.

"I'm only doing what's best for the dragons." Kari turned back around circling Merida.

"What would you have me to do? Nothing?"

"N-no I-"

"What would you say to your... Poor dear boy!" Kari mocked the child in front of her.

"Oh! I'm sorry, all the dragons are dead because we stayed hidden when we could have done something." Kari dramatically acted as if she were going to faint.

Merida didn't say anything she stayed quiet, she knew it's the truth and Eldrid wouldn't have forgiven her. She just stood there letting Kari say what Merida was.

"While I go out helping the dragons live in peace, I am mocked by a coward!" Kari laughed.

"Do I need to mention..." Kari pointed at her left arm to remind Merida about the incident to his arm.

"No! Alright, aye get it!" She yelled back.

"I hope you do." She glared, letting her hook down from her shoulder.

Kari walked up to Merida wrapping her arm around her shoulder as she moved her lips close to her ear.

"Because one day, you may be gone and poor Eldrid will **Be** in my hands..." Kari pulled away as she waved away the other dragons greeting her.

Merida let the tears fall as Eilidh comforted her grief. She knew she was a coward, she left Hiccup when she had a chance to be back with him. Now she's going to stay here and force her child, which she knows doesn't want to stay here. She was a coward.

"Oh! I'll be gone for the next couple of days! I'll be visiting the last leader of the trappers!" Kari yelled from afar.

Merida wiped the tears away nodding her head in determination. She was going to use those days to let her child out and live in the outside world. Even if Kari tries to force them to stay.

Later that day, Merida had told Kari everything that had happened when she had gone out looking for Eldrid. Eldrid was tucked off somewhere asleep with the dragons.

"You realize what could have happened!" Kari screamed out.

"Aye, aye do. I'd figured it would be best to let ya know before ya left in the morning." Merida's arms were crossed over her chest.

Kari stomped her feet towards Merida as she glared at her. She wanted to start swinging at her, she was holding back. Kari quickly changed moods as she was happy and turned around talking to the other dragons.

"Well if the riders now know about us... You don't mind I let the dragons know as well?" Kari's smile caused her to shiver.

"No... Not at all..." Merida knew something bad was going to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: oh well another chapter? :3 Well this is getting very exciting, I'm trying to figure out what places in the movies I'll be keeping and once that will be changed dramatically. I hope you all enjoy my OC, she is meant to be a person to manipulate anyone she can. She will a heartless person who only wants to help with her needs. She will use people's secrets against them, force them to stay, or do things they regret. Thank you!


	3. Reunited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hello! This is where everything goes differently from the movie, from Toothless getting a new tail and the Nightfury romance scene. Also, the Hidden World scene with Toothless will be very different as well since everyone is still a Berk. Don't worry you'll see how I wrote everything soon.

**Warning: Mild Violence**

**~Reunited~**

**~Toothless~**

Hiccup was asleep still and it was early in the morning at Berk. Toothless went up to Hiccup's desk getting the silver chain that was sitting there. Carefully using his claw, Toothless dragged the necklace towards him. With one accidental pull, the necklace fell over almost hitting the floor, Toothless used his new tail to catch it just in time. Toothless brought it to his nose and sniffed it to get Merida's scent.

Toothless sniffed it twice before he finally got Merida's scent. He quickly and quietly put it back on the desk causing a small noise. He heard Hiccup stir in his sleep before Hiccup rolled over on his side in his sleep. After he did Toothless went to the stairs as he looked back at Hiccup and nodded his head leaving him be to sleep. As Toothless ran off he was greater by Gobber who had just woken up.

"Ah, Toothless how is the new tail?"

Toothless wagged his tail happily showing him it worked very well.

"Good, I made a few adjustments from Hiccup's prints just to make it more secure if you were inside any storms. Also, fireproofed it as well." Gobber told Toothless.

Toothless ran off seeing Stormfly there greeting him, it looked as though he had told Stormfly to watch over Hiccup and that he'll be gone for the time being. Stormfly bowed respectfully to him and Toothless flew up into the skies.

Toothless let the winds help him fly upwards as he sniffed the air for Merida's scent. After pinpointing where it went Toothless took off flying, he was determined to help his best friend out. Toothless flew very far from Berk, he went through other islands and overseas just searching for Merida. Toothless took a few stops to rest, find fish to eat, and then finally went on his way to search for Merida.

As Toothless made another stop on a different island, he was sitting near a river that he wanted to drink from. This island was covered with trees all over the place. It could even hide him if he chooses to stay here. After taking his time to rest and drink Toothless took the time to look around the area in case he were to take Merida back with him. His hears popped up hearing something near him, Toothless took his stance in case it was a dragon that was very territorial.

He growled warning the thing that was near to not come to him, but his eyes widen once he saw the white Nightfury from before walking towards him.

"Toothless!"

Toothless looked up and saw little Eldrid onto of the Eilidh sitting there smiling at him. Eilidh sniffed the air looking around as it pinpoints the scent of Toothless, Eilidh head looked forward where Toothless was at and sat down as it let little Eldrid slid down. Eldrid ran up to Toothless hugging his leg as he jumped for joy.

"I'm glad your here! I was going to have Eilidh look for you." Eldrid pulled away as he points to Eilidh was just using its ears to listen to different areas of the island.

Toothless walked slowly to Eilidh making every step towards her know that he was coming to her, Eilidh stopped and looked to where she was sniffing the air. She took a stance and growled at Toothless, Toothless stopped confused as to why this fury didn't want him near them.

"Eilidh no!"

Eilidh stopped as they frowned as if they were in trouble, Toothless looked over where Eldrid was at and looked back at Eilidh. Toothless lowered his head to Eldrid and Eldrid laughed as he patted his hand on Toothless nose. Eilidh turned her ears where Eldrid was making sure to hear any slight difference in his voice.

Toothless notice how protective the female was to the little boy and took a step to the female dragon. Toothless hummed a sound to let Eilidh know they weren't going to do anything to the child.

Eilidh hears flicked as his head turned to Toothless and she growled back to make him know she didn't trust him still. Eldrid ran up to Eilidh and pushed on the dragon's legs. Poor Eilidh walked forward careful not to stop on little Eldrid being force to go closer to Toothless.

Toothless tilted his head confused as to why little Eldrid wanted them to know each other badly. Once Eilidh was close enough she sniffed Toothless just to get familiar with his small.

Eldrid came running around the two and the two dragons followed the little boy around, happily giggling around them. One point they smacked heads together by accident and Eilidh shook her head as she scoffed looking away from Toothless. Toothless jumped back as he wiggled his tail trying to get the dragon to play with him, he noticed she didn't follow suit. Toothless looked at Eilidh's eyes and saw how clouded they were, his head tilted in thought.

Eldrid stepped in between the two dragons smiling at both of them.

"Eilidh let's take Toothless back!" He smiled.

Eilidh frowned as she lowered her head onto the floor possibly annoyed about the little boy's remark. She didn't expect the child to take that as them going off into the sky. Little Eldrid climbed onto of Eilidh patting the back of her neck. Eilidh rolled their eyes as she motions Toothless to follow them, she took off to the sky. Toothless followed them through the seas and large clouds they went through till they finally went into the entrance of the Hidden World.

As the two of them went further deep inside Eilidh was using their ears trying to pinpoint a sound. Toothless was looking around and saw Merida calling out for Eldrid, she looked panicked and frighten. Toothless smiled as she was about to fly to her but was stopped by Eilidh. Eilidh growled at him trying to get him to understand that there are other dragons around.

Toothless nodded his head and the two flew down to where Merida was at. Eldrid hopped off of Eilidh and went over to Toothless pulling on his legs to follow him. Eldrid then ran forward to where his mother was at and Toothless followed him. Merida ran up to her child opening her arms to hug her dear child for life.

"Eldrid! Where were ya!" She pulled away scolding him.

"Mama, look who I found! I flew out with Eilidh!" Eldrid pointed at Toothless.

Toothless let his tongue hang out as he jumped happily at Merida, Merida's eyes widen as she quickly stands to look around frantically like she was looking for Hiccup.

"T-Toothless! H-hiccup ain't here?" She panicked.

After realizing Toothless was by himself she glared as she placed her hand onto her hip staring at Toothless.

"Ohhh, Aye know! He sent ya to get me!" She pointed up to the sky.

"Aye knew that stubborn Viking wouldn't let me go!" She slapped her hands together.

Toothless looked so confused, he had thought Merida would be happy to see him but this was a different reaction.

"Mama let's go out!" Eldrid smiled.

Merida shook her head as Eldrid frowned.

Eilidh nudged Toothless leg as she told him to follow him, Toothless follow Eilidh as he saw a lot of dragons. There were so many different dragons was surprised him to most was up where she was taking him there were other Nightfury's there looked to be waiting for Eilidh. One other male Nightfury came up to the two and sniffed Toothless as he walked around him. He then sat in front of the two as another came up what would be a female version of Toothless came up and did the same.

This time this fury eyes widen as it happily jumped onto Toothless licking them, Toothless was very confused after this fury was done slobbering him. After the female fury pulled away from the other male fury which had a scar started to talk to Toothless. Toothless eyes widen at the other fury were coming to him.

This was his family.

Eilidh then shows Toothless around showing the other dragons, Toothless got a chance to get to know all of them even gained their respect. Even with his alpha position, he let it all up to them if they wanted to stay or leave.

Toothless turned around to thank Eilidh but she wasn't there she was walking away to where Eldrid was running from Merida crying.

Toothless frowned as he could see Eilidh was sad for the child. Toothless looked back at his family as they were all confused about what he was upset about. Toothless saw a lone stick on the ground and took it to draw on the ground of Hiccup. After he was finished he dropped the stick and all of them sniffed the drawing.

Toothless even showed off his tail to make them know they all not bad humans since his tail was missing. The other male fury we only could assume to be his dad shook his head as Toothless tilted his head. Toothless then shook his head as he walked down to where Eilidh was sitting with her head bowed.

Toothless licked the side of Eilidh to get her attention. Eilidh huffed to where Eldrid went and they could hear the child crying. Toothless took the time to observe Eilidh as he saw scars on her legs and where her belly was at. Toothless sniffed her legs and tilted his head as Eilidh motion his head to have Toothless followed her.

The two of them walked to the back area of the cave and followed through a big area. That is where he saw a spot of dried grass sitting there. There he saw eggshells of white eggs and walk over it slowly. Toothless looked back at Eilidh who nodded their head Toothless sniffed the eggs and growled as he knew to be a Whispering Death smell.

Toothless turned around knowing why Eilidh wanted to protect Merida's child, she nodded her head letting him know he was right. Toothless came over to Eilidh's side rubbing his head to hers letting her know he felt sorry for her loss. Eilidh hummed at appreciate his gesture. Eilidh then walked out with Toothless following her, that is where the two ended up where Eldrid was at crying.

Eldrid turned to see Toothless and Eilidh staring at him, he got up and ran to Toothless hugging his leg.

"I-I-I want to go out!" He cried.

Eilidh sniffed humming a sad tune as if she didn't want the little child to cry, she looked over to where Merida was at and saw her walking back and forth with her arms crossed.

Toothless looked away in thought as if he was trying to figure out a solution to help Eilidh feel better. Then an idea popped into Toothless, he gently pushed Eldrid off as he ran off to grab something. Toothless came back as he drew into the dirt drawing both Hiccup and Merida head's together.

Toothless dropped the stick and smiled as Eldrid looked at both drawings of his mom and Hiccup.

"Is... That Hiccup?" Eldrid pointed at Toothless drawing.

Toothless jumped as he danced around Eldrid seeing how excited Toothless was made him laugh. This caused Eilidh to jump with joy as well. Eilidh had to place her foot onto the drawing which causes Toothless to growl at her, she growled back and lifted her food which Toothless stopped. She understands where she stepped on and tried her best to walk around sit next to Toothless.

"Toothless?" Toothless turned his head to Eldrid.

"Is... Mr. Hiccup my dad? Mama told me stories about dad. He tamed a Nightfury and wore black armor." Eldrid pointed at the drawing.

"Well, when I asked mama. She never likes to answer..." Eldrid frowned.

Toothless frowned seeing the child sad again, he had thought he made him happy but it didn't seem to work.

"Oh, I know!" Eldrid jumped as he ran up to Toothless.

Eldrid pointed to the drawing he made of Hiccup and looked back at Toothless.

"You can take mama to Mr. Hiccup! If Mr. Hiccup is my dad. He can make mama happy!" Toothless sniffed the boy's hand and looked at the drawing he was pointing at. Toothless figure out what the child was asking him and nodded his head as he jumped.

Eilidh growled in disagreement as she motioned her head to Merida who was hutch over crying. Toothless showed her a way by picking up Eldrid onto his back but realized she didn't see. Toothless then communicated her his plan. She hummed in agreement as the two looked over to Merida.

Toothless sat down letting Eldrid as he hugged Toothless in thanks.

"I won't let mama know. I'll make sure it's a surprise." He ran out to Merida.

That is when his family came up seeing that Toothless was about to leave. They nodded knowing he wasn't going to stay and licked him goodbye.

Toothless had Eilidh follow him as he saw Merida talking to Eldrid, she was smiling at him as she was possibly telling him a story of a sort. That is when Eilidh had gone and picked up Eldrid onto her back and Toothless did the same with Merida.

They two were in for a ride

* * *

**~Hiccup~**

Hiccup had just woken up and had realized that Toothless was nowhere to be found Toothless hadn't wakened him up yet. Pulling the bedsheet away, he quickly went to his desk to grab the necklace he had there to wear it and tuck it inside his shirt. He quickly did one his leather suit and his armor and went outside looking for Toothless.

Even it was early for Vikings to be out Astrid went up to see Hiccup looking for someone.

"Hiccup what's wrong?"

"Have you've seen Toothless. He normally wakes me up for food." Hiccup looked around.

Astrid did the same and notice the black dragon was gone too.

"No, I haven't seen him this morning. You don't think he wandered off on his own?" Astrid asked him.

"If he did, I wonder what got him to go off somewhere. This isn't like him." Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck.

Hiccup then walked over to where Gobber's shop was in hopes to see if Gobber had seen Toothless.

"Gobber?"

"Ah, Chief what can I help ya with?"

"Have you've seen Toothless? I haven't seen him this morning." Hiccup asked Gobber as Astrid came inside.

Gobber's eyes darted away trying his best to hide the papers he once had on his table to quickly acted though he was working on something.

"N-no I haven't seen him."

Astrid rolled her eyes seeing Gobber was hiding something, she walked over the desk and pull the paper he was trying to hide and opened up on the table.

"W-wait!" Gobber tried to stop Astrid.

It was Hiccup's old blueprint that he made for Toothless. Hiccup raised a brow at Gobber as he stared at the old blueprint.

"Gobber... What are you doing with my old blueprints?" Hiccup stared at him.

"Alright, alright. Toothless was the one who gave them to me. He seemed adamant for me to make them." Gobber admitted.

"Why?" Hiccup darted his eyes away.

"Well, you were really upset yesterday and he seemed determined to find something to cheer you up." Gobber told him.

Hiccup frowned his brows in thought, then it hit him. He didn't notice till now that he had placed the necklace on the left side of the table last night not the right. Toothless must of wanted to make Hiccup happy he's trying to look for Merida.

_oh no..._

"He's looking for Merida..." Hiccup eyes widen as he looked at Astrid.

Astrid nodded her head as she ran out to go talk to her husband before they headed out.

"Gobber why'd you make it for Toothless?" Hiccup looked at him.

"Alright fine! I felt bad... I didn't know ya had already wanted to marry Merida before so... Toothless came along... I wanted to help ya out..." Gobber rubbed his neck.

"Alright just... Forget about it..." Hiccup rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"We've just got to find him and make sure he's okay... I'm sure he's okay..." Hiccup paced back and forth.

Hiccup knew Toothless could take care of himself Toothless would try to do things on his own. But after hearing someone was hunting Toothless was causing him to panic. He needs to find Toothless and he'll be okay.

"Let's go." Hiccup turned around and saw Astrid on top of Storm fly.

Hiccup pulled out from his vest one of Toothless's scales and let Stormfly sniff it, Hiccup then hopped onto Stormfly and off they went.

* * *

**~Merida~**

Merida was yelling at Toothless to bring them back as Toothless didn't seem to bother to listen to her. She just sat there with her arms crossed and let Toothless take her where ever they were going to take her. Eldrid was laughing at smiling all the way through and Merida just smiled. Maybe she was being a little hard on the boy he did want to go out.

After the long ride, they landed onto a tree-covered island and the two dragons went off to the nearby river to go drink and rest.

Eldrid went to go exploring and ran around screaming with joy and he laughed. Merida ran after her son as he went off on his own once again. Merida looked through the small opening of the trees and notice it was midday the sun was still out as she looked back at Eldrid he notice he stopped.

She ran up to him and kneel to him trying to scold him but her eyes widen. She saw him there. He was staring at them, he was still handsome and beautiful. He was still tall as he was when he saw her last. Merida stopped breathing, her heart was trying to jump out of her chest. She felt a blush coming onto her face. Hiccup didn't wear the same armor as he had before in fact it was different and had scales all over it.

Merida looked down at her son and patted his head.

"Look! It's Mr. Hiccup!" He pointed at Hiccup.

Hiccup slowly took steps towards her, she didn't back away this time. What she didn't realize was Toothless Eilidh was behind her watching the two. Or... Mainly Toothless was watching, Eilidh was just listening for everything.

Hiccup took another step forward and was in front of her staring at her with wide eyes. Merida stared back at him as they didn't say anything.

Astrid was watching from behind Hiccup and was there to see Eilidh and Toothless together as she smirked. She connected what Toothless was trying to do.

"If ya want to say anything just say it..." Merida commanded.

"Your alive..." He whispered.

She stared at him once again as she looked behind Toothless rolling her eyes seeing that she didn't want to play with Hiccup's games.

"Nice of ya to send ya dragon after me." She crossed her arms.

"What?" Hiccup raised a brow at her.

"Aye liked to be taken by a dragon with my son..." She glared at him as she turned around to walk away.

Hiccup turns around staring at Astrid as she shrugged her shoulders and motioned him to follow Merida.

Hiccup ran after Merida as she pulled Eldrid to her side even though he tried to stop his mom. Eldrid pulled away as he stared at Hiccup smiling at him. Hiccup kneel to Eldrid as he smiled at the little boy.

"Mr. Hiccup is your dragon a Nightfury?" Eldrid asked him.

"Yes, the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself." Hiccup joked.

"And the most stubborn dragon, like his rider." Hiccup looked up seeing Merida glaring at him.

Hiccup rolled his eyes at Merida's remarks.

"Eldrid, go to Eilidh." She told him.

"But-"

"Now."

Eldrid ran off as going to where Eilidh was at and went to go hide somewhere by the tree to listen in what his mother wanted to say. Hiccup stood back up crossed his arms over his chest as he stared at Merida.

"Nice to see you too." Hiccup snapped.

"Tch, aye was fine." Merida spat back.

Hiccup looked behind Merida seeing Toothless there staring at the two as he stared. Hiccup rubbed his face with one hand realizing what Toothless was trying to do.

"Ooohhh Toothless..." Hiccup groaned.

Merida raised a brow as she turned around seeing both Eilidh and Toothless staring at the both of them. She could even see Eldrid there staring at them. She too rubbed her face as she realized what Toothless and Eilidh were trying to do.

"Ya didn't send Toothless to get me..." She spoke.

"No..."

"Aye... Aye thought ya... Never mind. Sorry..." She rubbed the back of her neck.

They stood there in awkward silence seeing the situation they were in, Merida didn't want to run into Hiccup again. But seeing he was here again and it was in the middle of the day there was no way she could get away this time.

"How have you've been?" Hiccup finally asked her.

"Aye, been fine." She answered.

"(sigh) Did you attack Aron ship?" She looked up as Hiccup looked away in guilt.

_oh..._

"Yes..." Merida rubbed her arm as she too looked away from Hiccup.

"You didn't tell me-"

"There was no need to."

"What do you mean 'no need to?' I was looking everywhere for you! I thought you died!" Hiccup started to raise his voice.

"Aye hear my brothers are doing well without me... It's best aye'm away from everyone..." Hiccup blinked at what she had said.

Merida didn't want to admit that the reason why Dunbroch was attacked was that Grimmel was trying to look for Hiccup. Well after Grimmel had found out that Hiccup was the lover of a Princess he had taken her hostage to get information out of her.

"Merida... Your brothers were grieving for you. Everyone was, I thought I lost you." Hiccup told her.

Merida stared back at him and shook her head not wanting to tell him anymore.

"I know why Dunbroch was attacked." Merida quickly whipped her head to look at Hiccup as her hair moved.

She felt her heart stopped as she wished she could disappear right now.

"It's my fault... Grimmel attacked... Hurt you and your family... I-I know why you're mad... I can under-"

Merida had walked up to Hiccup placing a finger onto his lips as she smiled at him, she placed a hand onto his cheek. She shook her head seeing he hadn't hold anything against her. She smiled at him showing him she hadn't hold anything against him.

"Aye-... We didn't know... But aye was able to make it out..." Merida looked away.

Hiccup place a hand under her chin and had her look back at him, he didn't seem mad at her only was smiling at him.

"Come with me to Berk. Just for now. Tell me everything... You can leave when you want." He told her.

What had surprised her was that Hiccup wasn't going to try to force her to stay at Berk. He wanted to give her shelter for the meantime, and Eldrid as well. She looked at him even with her heart beating fast.

"Aye'm going to have to answer for what aye did?"

Hiccup laughed as he knew Merida was very smart, that is what made him love her. But if she didn't love him, he was going to help support her as much as he can.

"Yes. Just tell me the truth now. You're not working for Drago, are you?" Merida raised her brow thinking it ridiculous that Hiccup thought that. Well then again, that is what Johanna probably thought.

"No..." She answered.

She saw Hiccup let a long breath out like he was holding for a while, he stands taller staring at her.

"Alright, Toothless!" Toothless came running as he jumped Hiccup, he licked his face as Hiccup tried to turn away.

"Alright, alright! Bud, you had me worried. Don't run off like that again!" Hiccup scolded him.

Toothless hopped off to let Hiccup climb on top, Hiccup lend a hand out to Merida as she took it and climbed onto of Toothless. Merida looked over to her side and saw Eilidh had already had Eldrid on her back.

"Huh, little man is ready for a ride huh? Do you always let him ride by himself?" Hiccup smirked at Eldrid.

"No, he should know better than ride by Himself." Eldrid looked away as if he was trying not to get himself in trouble.

"Aye can never let my eye off of him..." She pouted.

Hiccup smiled as he patted Toothless to fly up, all three of them flew up leaving behind scales and evidence that they were there.

* * *

**~Kari~**

Was flying on her dragon Twilight as they were headed towards Grimmel she was determined to get her way with the man. As they stopped for the moment another dragon came in front of her talking to her about the boats ahead, she nodded her head and told Twilight to go forward. She had Twilight fly low and near the boats, she dropped onto the very front one where all the trappers stared at awe with her.

Then they all came running attacking her, she attacks one by one and they all fell. Next, two of them had crossbows aimed at her head. She stood up pulling her hood down as she smirked at them putting her hands up to surrender. They pushed her inside and forced her to sit down as the other trapper ran out.

In another room, Grimmel was looking at a map that showed how many ships he had left and crosses in different areas where his ships disappear. Grimmel was focused on what to plan next till a man ran into his room interrupting him.

"Grimmel! I have something to report."

"Something good? I hope." Grimmel looked to his side.

"Well..."

"Then I don't need to hear about, it if it's about the ships I've lost. I have a good picture of it." Grimmel glared at the trapper.

The trapper gulped and played with his hands as he was being nervous about Grimmel.

"Well... Spit it out!" Grimmel slammed his hand onto the table.

"W-we've captured the dragon rider, sir!"

Grimmel eyes widen as he couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"The what?"

"The dragon rider came in... Just hop onto our ship and surrender."

Grimmel didn't bother to ask where they were and moved out of the room. He then entered the next room where Kari was at, he saw the woman sitting there smirking as she was swinging her leg back and forth.

"Are you, Grimmel?" Kari asked him.

"Hmm, surprising see you just to hop onto my ship." He smiled.

Kari smiled wickedly as he came inside the room, he pulled out another chair that was across from her and sat down.

"What brings you here alone?" He smirked.

"I'd thought you'd had more ships."

Grimmel eyes glared, he was starting to hate this woman for all her remarks now.

"Well then again! I'm the one who destroyed them!" She gave a berserk laugh as she held her hand in her hands.

Grimmel stood up from his chair as he glared at Kari, he was pulled out a knife he had and pulled it up to her throat.

"I'm beginning to get impatient with you." He growled.

"Haha! Did you check the waters?" She laughed once more.

"What?"

"Because if you kill me. There is no stopping them!" Kari cracked another laugh as he pulled away running outside his ship.

He ran to the side holding on to the sides of the rail watching small-large and medium bubbles coming from the waters. Then fins moving around from each of the boats he had, every single of his men as notice and saw his ships surrounded. He yelled out in anger running back inside the room Kari was in and notice that she had disappeared.

He ran back out once again and saw her sitting at the front of the edge of his ship just wickedly smiling at him.

"What do you want?" He asked her.

"You are a hunter? Prove it!" Kari threw a map with an island that showed to be covered in trees.

"There is a rider I am looking for... Word has it he has a Nightfury with him. A Terrible Terror had informed me he had... Almost entered my home... I wanted to know everything about him." Kari checked her nails as she told him information.

"A Nightfury?" He eyed her.

"Yes, in fact, he knows about it." She pointed behind Grimmel.

Grimmel looked behind him seeing another one of his men running at him with two different scales in his hand. One was white and the other black.

"S-sir! We were checking the islands and I spotted this!" He gave Grimmel the scales and he eyed them.

"What is your game?" Grimmel looked back at Kari who was smirking.

She sided off where she was sitting and walked up to Grimmel who was much taller than her, she handed him her wooden hook as she walked passed him.

"Throw that in the waters to let my family know you wish to talk to me." She instructed him.

"Your family?"

"All the bubbles you see? Those dragons are my family." She smirked.

Grimmel didn't say anything next or he didn't want to say anything.

"You think your one of them? Your not even a dragon." He laughed.

She tilted her head to the side almost as if she had broken her neck, this causes Grimmel to almost look away.

"Says the man that once had 5,000 ships and now only has... 700..."

"How-"

Crack!

He turned around seeing several of his ships being ripped apart as all the men from his crew were being thrown off and pulled into the waters.

"Do we have a deal? Or, shall the dragons be left to show their anger towards you." She laughed once more.

Grimmel looked back and forth as he was trying to figure out a solution. He finally gave in and turned back to the madwoman and glared at her.

"Very nice! And just in time, 500 ships left... Oh dear, I do make your job harder?" She put a fake pout on her face as she blew him a kiss. Kari then let out a call as all the dragons stopped and started to fly away.

Grimmel let out a disgusted groan since he didn't want anything to do with this crazy woman, she was crazy.

"Oh, one more thing." She bent her head back to him.

"You're only to capture the rider. No other dragon."

"You know-"

"Oh did I hear you right? Your 500 ships are still surrounded." She smirked.

She could see the anger in his face and his hand shaking, she had won this round and she smiled about it.

"Deal..."

"Aww, don't worry big boy. I'll be sure to give your reward soon." Kari hopped off the side of his ship as a Tide Glider had caught her so she could land onto their back.

She left Grimmel in such a state that she almost dance around and fell off. She was laughing all the way through as all her dragons followed her back.

"Oh, this is going to be fun!" She screamed.

"I can't wait to see Berk now!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: And now you see what Grimmel's part is now in this story. I wasn't going to have Grimmel in it because I had no use for him. That all change once I had an idea of my OC trying to figure information and ways to... Get people to do what she wants. I hope you guys enjoy it and let me know if you like it. :D


	4. Welcome to Berk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hurricane Douglas had come to Hawaii and it seems to be okay now, nothing had happened except that one part of the island power went out. So good news it was just wind and rain, the bad news is part of the island power went out and everything is back up now. So I'm pretty much been good and everything is back on. Also I 100% forgot what Eldrid means in Norse or Gaelic. I remember finding it and picked it for its meaning, so I think it's Wise one or Person.

**Warning: None**

**~Welcome to Berk~**

**~Hiccup~**

While Merida was riding behind Hiccup the two didn't say anything to each other through the whole ride. Astrid wasn't far behind she was just making sure Eldrid didn't slip or fall off. She frowned as in thought seeing that the two once couple probably will have a hard time coming together.

She saw Hiccup stare in awe and almost in shock seeing Merida alive, she saw it again when they were looking for Toothless. She saw briefly how happy he was to see her, then crushed after she had left.

Merida on the other hand was just looking behind her every so often to check on Eldrid, he looked as though he was excited for the first time in his life. She smiled seeing her son finally find some peace after living in the caves for so long.

Hiccup turned his head just to check up and Merida seeing her stare at her son, he would look at Eldrid then back at her. He smiled seeing how much she's grown being a single mother and living by herself all this time.

"So... What's the story about, Eldrid?" Hiccup asked Merida.

"What?" Merida turned her head around to look at Hiccup.

"His name? What made you want to give him that name?" Hiccup looked back forward as if he was focused on something else.

"Aye... His name means Wise One." Merida smiled.

"He's very smart, very brave just like his mother." Hiccup couldn't help but smile.

Hiccup didn't see the blush Merida just had onto her face as she pulled slightly to look at Hiccup. Merida felt her face heat up even knowing Hiccup doesn't know much about Eldrid.

"He's very brave indeed. Aye swear, he's braver running off getting into trouble then listen to me..." Hiccup could hear Merida laugh.

Hiccup felt Merida wrap her arms around his stomach, he sat still for the moment and then relaxed. He smiled as he felt Merida relax against him, he felt his heart beating hard seeing Merida was starting to relax around them. Toothless took a glance to see Merida holding onto Hiccup causing the dragon to smile.

After another long silence between them all, they finally reached to where Berk was at. Before Hiccup had Toothless land he turned his head to look back at Merida.

"Ah... Just warning you, there are a lot of dragons around."

Merida pulled away as she saw Berk in front of her, her eyes widen seeing all the changes. Berk was so different from what Hiccup had told her from before, that is when they had landed in the middle near Gobber's shop. As Hiccup hopped off her offered her a hand to help her down, Merida gladly took it as she stares in awe all around her.

Eilidh landed next with Astrid and sat down letting little Eldrid slide down as he too stared in awe with all the dragon around them. That is when everyone around them stopped and stare at Merida dropping mostly what they had in their hands. Merida placed a hand to her chest as she saw everyone staring at her. She leaned over to Hiccup as she didn't know what to do.

"Why they staring at me?" She looked at him.

"You've been gone for four years, Merida." Hiccup answered.

"Oh..." She softly spoke.

"Alright, guys, back to whatever you were doing!" Hiccup motioned everyone back.

Everyone went back to work as they took another glance back to look at the Lost Princess they all had thought was dead.

"My gods..." Merida turned her head seeing Valka standing there staring at her.

"Merida? My dear, you've grown!" She ran up to the Princess as she hands her hands in hers.

Merida laughed awkwardly as she looked at Hiccup for help, he only smiled at her.

"I remember when you and Hiccup were just babes. You would always push him out of your crib whenever he tried to climb inside." She laughed at the fond memory.

"Mom! Really?" Hiccup was blushing.

"Hiccup, is this your mother? I thought-"

"I was taken by a dragon, not eaten." Valka smiled back at Hiccup.

"Wow..." Was all Merida could comment on.

"Oh look! It's a talking fire!" Tuffnut laughed as he stared at his sister.

"That's her hair stupid." The twins started a brawl with each other once again,

"That's the twins, Tuffnut and Ruffnut." Hiccup pointed the two out for Merida.

"Wow! Your the Princess Hiccup was mad about?" Fishlegs walked up next to Merida.

"And that is Fishlegs..." Hiccup sighed.

"Excuse me! Coming through!" Snotlout pushed his way in front of Valka which caused her to glare at Snotlout.

"Names Snotlout, I'm the one that took care of the trappers. Same ones that took some people from your clan. No need to thank me." Snotlout flexed his arms in front of Merida as she rolled her eyes.

"Nice to meet ya Snotlout. Aye, thank ya for helping my clan out." Merida crossed her arms together.

Hiccup had rolled his eyes as Snotlout continued to flirt his way into Merida, he was getting annoyed by it.

"Alright! I think that's enough!" Astrid pulled the back of Snotlouts vest pushing him away from Merida.

"Names Astrid, we didn't properly introduce each other." Astrid held her hand out for Merida to shake.

"Merida, nice to meet ya. Ya must be Hiccup's wife." Merida smiled.

"What?" Hiccup looked between the two.

"Me? No! I'm already Married. Hiccup has been wifeless for years. Trust me, a lot have tried-"

"Alright, Astrid! That's enough guys, I'm going to show Merida where she's going to stay!" Hiccup wrapped an arm around Merida's should as he pulled Merida with him.

That is when trader Aron came in front of the two gasping as he saw Merida.

"T-that's the man-... Wait... Princess?" He opened his eyes.

"Hi Aron, aye didn't hit your head too hard did aye?" Merida smiled.

"Now that I think about it... My vision was blurred..."

Everyone in their clan was able to hear that and they all groaned loudly as it was a false alarm from Aron. Hiccup and Merida just laughed as they both continued to walk together.

"Hold on Hiccup." Valka stood in front of the two.

"I'd like a word with Merida. You go work in the village." His mother shooed him away.

Merida turned her head back at Hiccup as if she was asking him for help, but he only shook his head and smiled at her. As Hiccup awkwardly stood there everyone was just staring at him. Hiccup swung his arms around and his metal leg as he let a long sigh out. He turned around seeing everyone continue to work on what they were doing or stop staring at their chief.

* * *

**~Merida~**

Merida continued to follow Valka through the village and she followed her to the hut where she and Hiccup were living at. Valka opened the door for Merida and she went inside the house, she notices a large chair by the fire and a table near it. She felt as though this was home to her... Or almost home to her.

Valka pulled a chair out for her and motioned her to sit down.

"Sit dear. You must be tired."

Merida nodded her head as she walked over to the chair and sat down as Valka sat across from her.

"Now tell me, dear, what I have missed. I wish to know what I missed of my dear old son Hiccup." Valked smiled at her.

Merida was blushing showing Valka she still had feelings for her son very well. Valka only laughed as she could see as clear as day that Merida still loved her son.

"H-Hiccup? Aye ya sure?" Merida stuttered.

"Oh I'm very sure, I can clearly see it on your face. You still love him." Merida still blushed, she couldn't hide it even anymore.

"H-Hiccup is still stubborn aye see... He never gives up on ya." Merida looked away.

Valka laughed as Merida smiled sheepishly, she couldn't help but laugh along with Valka. Merida smiled as she stared at Valka starting to relax as she continued talking with Valka.

"He gets it from his father, unfortunately." Valka smiled.

"Haha, He's always there for you. No matter what situation you are in. Aye remembered he had trouble getting along with the Lord's sons. Aye had to make sure he could defend himself." Merida giggled.

"Continue." Valka leaned in to listen.

"Aye know Hardie, he never liked Hiccup. He was always jealous every time I spend with Hiccup. Though aye think with the help of Toothless, that all changed." Merida smiled.

Valka nodded her head again.

"Hiccup is kind and gentle, aye remembered he kissed me before he left. My mother noticed how red my face was once aye was home." Merida was giggling some more.

"Even these years I spent rebuilding a relationship with him, I can see Hiccup being a gentleman." Valka added.

"He never could pick himself up when we were young, aye had to teach the wee lamb how to use a sword. But he did get better with a bow with my help." Merida smiled proudly.

"I thought Hiccup learned that on his own." Valka lifted a brow.

"Oh, aye let him say that so he can feel better." Merida smirked.

"What else did you two when you were young?" Valka asked.

"Oh, a lot of things. Looking for trolls, wisps, anything really. We did cause a lot of trouble for Maudie. Poor lass." Merida laughed.

"Sounds like the both of you two had so much fun." Valka smiled.

"Oh ya, we did! Even though Hiccup tried to hide Toothless from me. Aye found them but hearing what he had done for his clan, his dad... Valka?"

"Yes deary?"

"Where is Stoick? Aye remembered Stoick came with Hiccup last time he came to visit me." Merida asked Valka.

"Oh... As sad as it is. My husband is no longer with us." Valka closed her eyes.

"Oh, Aye'm sorry... Aye didn't know..." Merida frowned her brows.

"You've been gone for a long time. There's no need to apologize dear." Valke smiled back at Merida.

Merida didn't say anything, she just remembered Hiccup's dad always laughing about the trouble the two had caused. He even always told Merida she would fit in with them at Berk since she eats like a Viking.

"But enough of my husband. Tell me more about you and Hiccup."

"Aye. Hiccup would always come to surprise me, one time he came to visit. He had his helmet on. Aye was surprised how much he's grown." Merida wasn't bothered as she was smiling to herself. She was blushing and her heart beating fast remembering all the fond memories between her and Hiccup.

"He's gotten big since when I remembered him. He was only a baby when I was separated from him and his father." Valka informed her.

Merida nodded her head as she smiled back.

"Aye never noticed the Nightfury rider had fallen for me, maybe aye thought he hadn't but he proved me wrong. Out of all the woman he had fallen for... He had fallen for me..."

Valked leaned back onto her chair as she smiled, she was happy Merida was talking about her past. Perhaps she planned to get Merida comfortable to table about what has happened so she could talk to Hiccup about them.

"My father told me Hiccup was going to be gone for good in the next three days. Aye took Angus and looked all over for him. Once aye found him, he told me what had happened. He admitted he loved me. Aye spent the night with him there. He was so gentle, kind, and loving. He made sure to never to push me to do anything aye didn't want to. Loving me, and giving me a child was the best-" Merida quickly covered her mouth as she realized what she had said.

"Don't worry Merida. It's just you and I. No one else is here." Valka calmed Merida down. Merida only frowned as she looked down to her feet, not wanting to talk anymore.

"Why haven't ya told him when you found out?" Valka asked.

"Aye... Mum had me stuck in the castle to keep the baby a secret. It was bad for my picture as a Princess. So... Aye was desperate and look for help... Of course, I was careful since only our family and maids knew about it. The Lords and their sons also knew... Aye thought Hardie could be trusted... Aye was stupid." Merida smacked her face with her hands.

"You were scared, you wanted to be out." Valka analyzed.

"Aye was. Aye found out a day before aye gave birth to Eldrid... Hardie burned all the letters that 'was' sent to Hiccup. He tried to get back with me. Aye was angry with him." Merida shook her head as her hands did as well.

"What happened to you then?" Merida took one glance at Valka then looked away. She sighed as she sat back onto her chair.

"A week after I gave birth... We were attacked. Grimmel was trying to find me... He had heard about a Nightfury rider had made the Princess of Dunbroch fallen in love with them. My mum took me through the passages of the castle where my father was... Then... We ran..." Merida felt the tears running down her cheeks.

"Father died protecting me and Eldrid... Mum-... Mum leads the others towards her as aye ran towards the shores... Aye never saw them again. Aye was captured... Aye was lucky they had a fury in a cage..." Merida lot her tears fall.

Valka nodded her head as she stood from her chair, she walked over to where Merida was at and stood next to her. She hugged Merida as she let her cry into her arms. She rubbed the back of the Princess as she let everything out. Merida finally got to speak out about her feelings, unlike before where she had to hide it. She finally felt at peace.

"Shh dear. It's alright. Your safe now, here on Berk." Valka pulled away staring at Merida. She then helped Merida up onto her feet as she smiled at her.

"Hiccup will ask you soon, I know he will. It's up to you to let him in again. I know he's smart, just like Eldrid. He will figure out that's his son." Merida looked down knowing what Valka said was true. Though she wondered if Hiccup even still loved her.

"Aye'm surprised Hiccup didn't get married yet." Merida commented.

Valka laughed at Merida's comment and patted her shoulder as she gave her a reassuring smile.

"He's very loyal. Like his father, he never gave up on you even when others thought he was mad." Merida nodded her head as she hugged Valka.

"Thank you..." Merida smiled.

"No need to thank me, Merida. You to care of my Hiccup when I wasn't there. I should be thanking you. I've tried what you had done, trust me when I say it. It won't work, greedy humans will find their way one way or another. But it's up to us to stop them." Valka smiled.

Merida smiled as she wiped the tears from her face, she hugged Valka once more and thanked her for letting her talk to her. She pulled away as she went for the door.

"Aye better go out, Eldrid will be causing trouble." Merida smiled.

"Sounds like his father." Valka smiled back.

"Very much so." Merida opened the door.

* * *

**~Hiccup~**

Hiccup went into Gobber's shop to help out after he was done he notices Eldrid was standing near his table watching him.

"Want to see?" He asked Eldrid.

Eldrid nodded his head. Hiccup picked up Eldrid and had him sit onto his lap on his chair he was sitting on. Eldrid looked over a blueprint Hiccup was currently working on, it looked to be a prosthetic arm made for a small child.

"What's that?" He pointed at the paper.

"Your arm. I'd figure, since I had one for my leg I'd make one for you." Eldrid smiled as he clapped his hands together in excitement.

Hiccup laughed as Eldrid just watch him continue to work on Eldrid's arm.

"Will it be light?" Eldrid looked up to Hiccup.

"Yeah, we'll make it light enough for you. And we'll make it like my leg. You can change it to your writing hand then to another." Hiccup smiled.

"It'll be weird. I've never had my arm since it was bitten off."

Hiccup eyes widen as he stared at Eldrid, his hand stopped moving as he saw Eldrid looking at the paper. Gobber had turned around staring at the child too, with wide eyes since he heard about what had happened.

"Your arm was bitten off?" Hiccup looked at him.

"Yeah, by a mean dragon. He didn't like me. Eilidh wasn't there to protect me." Hiccup looked back at Gobber as he too didn't know what to say.

"I wasn't scared of Eilidh. I knew she was good. She protected me and mama from other mean dragons." Eldrid smiled.

"What did ya mother do?" Gobber asked Eldrid next.

"Mama was scared. She never explained when we got to the Hidden World. She told me she freed a dragon. That dragon took us to the Hidden World. I was a baby when we went there. There were mean dragons everywhere. Eilidh protects me and Mama." Eldrid turns back to Hiccup.

Hiccup was silent and didn't say anything, she just rubbed Eldrid's back as he frowned his brows in thought.

"I don't remember well. I think Eilidh took me and mama out. I went looking for wisps. Then the mean dragon bit me." Eldrid looked at Gobber smiling.

"Mama was scared. I didn't want to make mama scared anymore. So I asked her to teach me how to use a bow. Mama said's I'm too little." Eldrid looked away.

"I'll make you a bow. Small enough for you." Hiccup smiled.

"Really?" Eldrid turned around as he smiled wide.

"Yes, and your mom can teach you then."

"Only if he were to listen." Hiccup turned around seeing Merida there with her arms crossed over her chest.

She was smirking at him as Eldrid was smiling at her.

"Mama! Hiccup is making my arm!" He pointed at the paper.

"Oh? Let me see." Merida walked up to the table seeing the blueprint in front of them.

"I'm still working on it. But it's something for him." Hiccup looked at Merida as he smiled.

"Ya don't have to-"

"I wanted to make one for him. It'll help him out." Hiccup smiled.

Merida laughed as she rubbed her son's head, she knew that Hiccup was being a kind man just to help her out.

"So, what did mother wanted to talk to you about?" Hiccup asked.

"Just wanted to check up about everything she missed about you." Merida smirked.

The two laughed at each other as they were staring at each other's eyes. They were like... A perfect family.

"If ya two going to kiss or something. Do it out of my shop!" Gobber yelled behind them.

The two of them looked away from each other blushing like crazy trying their best to act as though nothing had happened. While the two were talking to each other the gang was watching from afar betting with one another who was going to kiss who.

"I say Merida, Hiccup doesn't have it in him. But I could always have a chance with Merida." Snotlout smirked at the twins.

"I-I don't think that's a good idea Snotlout." Fishlegs stared at Snotlout as Snotlout rolled his eyes.

"What are you guys betting about?" Everyone turned their heads seeing Astrid crossing her arms together as Eret was walking with her.

"Were betting when the fire or Hiccup is going to kiss the fire." Tuffnut spoke out.

"It's her hair, you idiot!" Ruffnut yelled at her twin brother.

"Really?" Eret raised his brows as he smirked.

"They are clearly in love with each other." Astrid pointed it out as Merida was laughing at what Hiccup had just said.

"But how long?" Eret smirked at her.

While the gang had been arguing with who would kiss who, Eldrid had left the shop running out and seeing them talk with each other. Eret who recognized Eldrid kneel down to smile at the boy.

"You must be Eldrid."

"I am! Hi!" He waved his right hand.

"What happened to your dad, Eldrid?" Fighlegs asked.

Everyone turned to fishlegs and shushed him.

"I'm not sure. Mama told me stories about dad." Eldrid told them.

"Oh like what?" Astrid kneels down smiling at him.

"Dad tamed a Nightfury and he defeated Red Death dragon. He also wore black armor." Eldrid smiled.

All of them eyes widen as Eret looked around them just to make sure no one had heard what Eldrid said.

"I'm going to look for Eilidh. Look for trolls." Eldrid ran off looking for Eilidh.

"Someone got to tell Hiccup." Fishlegs was the first to comment.

"N-No! Merida has to be the one to tell him." Astrid countered.

"Won't Hiccup figure it out?" Snotlout added next.

"What do you mean, 'I don't know what I'm doing?' I know exactly what I'm doing!" The gang turned their heads seeing a very angry Merida walked away from Hiccup who was chasing after her.

"Small island covered with dragons? It's a big target." Merida crossed her arms.

"Oh, so you get to say a-about my skills? How thoughtful of you." Hiccup placed his hand onto his hips.

"Ugh! Ya so stubborn!" Merida rolled her eyes.

"So are you Merida!" Hiccup yelled.

"Hey! I thought it was nice for Eldrid to get his own flight suit. Why can't he try to fly?" Hiccup glared at Merida.

"He's too little!" Merida argued.

"Really?" Hiccup countered.

"That didn't stop your father from letting you shoot a bow-"

"Shut, it!" Merida pushed Hiccup back as she stomped off somewhere to blow off steam.

Hiccup stood there stunned he didn't even want to know what to say next. He let out a frustrated sigh as he rubbed the back of his neck as walked back inside Gobber's shop.

"Well, looks like its time for the twins of romance!" Tuffnut jumped up as everyone stared at him.

"That what?" Ruffnut scratched her head.

"We've been at several weddings, so I know a thing a two about. Romance!" Tuffnut dramatically threw his hands in the air.

"Uhh huh? So what is your plan on getting the chief and Merida back together?" Eret raised a brow at the twins.

"Easy, we kidnapped Merida, get Hiccup to rescue her had-"

Astrid smacked the back of Tuffnut's head as he yelled out in pain.

"Oww!"

"You are not doing that! All we need to do is have a day where Hiccup is by himself with Merida. There they can talk to each other." The twins and everyone was staring at Astrid as if that was her plan.

"What?" She asked them.

"Your plan sounds so much better than mine." Tuffnut rubbed his chin as his sister rolled her eyes.

"What no! That isn't my plan... You're still going to do it aren't you?" Astrid rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"Yup, so I suggest you make sure they don't do anything stupid." Eret smirked. Astrid glared at Eret as she smacked his arm, Eret laughed since it didn't really affect him that much.

"Come on Astrid! This is the only time we've ever seen Hiccup happy!" Fishlegs pointed at Hiccup.

"I doubt it's going to work." Snotlout rolled his eyes.

Astrid glared at everyone as she let a long sigh out, she looked back at her husband so just shook his hands.

"W-what?" He stuttered.

"You're helping me, I say we do it at night. Romantic flight, they can see the stars together. They are bound to forgive each other." Eret groaned as he didn't want to be dragged into this.

That is when they all stopped talking seeing Hiccup running out looking where Merida had run off to.

"Did you guys see Merida?" Hiccup looked at the gang.

"No- no!"

All of them said at the same time.

"Alright, I'll just look for her." Hiccup turned to his left and went to go look for Merida.

"Ah. Good idea!"

Tuffnut winked at the gang as he wrapped an arm around Hiccup's shoulder.

"Boy's talk." He told everyone as he pulled Hiccup away.

"Uhhh..." Hiccup looked over to Astrid asking for help as she smiled waving Hiccup goodbye.

* * *

"So. Wanna get married?"

Hiccup and Tuffnut were walking through the forest looking for where Merida could have possibly have gone.

"What? Uhh... Why?" Hiccup raised a brow at Tuffnut.

"Good news. I've been to two weddings. I crashed both. But none as high profile as this one. Lots of pressure. Judgment. Not just by me." Tuffnut patted Hiccup's shoulder.

"Look, Merida and I are... I'm just helping Merida out." Hiccup explained.

"Hold feet!" Tuffnut stops Hiccup from walking further

"I've seen it before. Don't worry, little Hiccy. I'm here." Tuffnut patted Hiccup's shoulder as he continued to walk.

"Wait, Hiccy?" Hiccup was confused at this point.

"Now, Merida the Lost Princess. Many had thought you had gone mad, even looking for her for four years. That many years not even marring? Some thought you were just malnourished runt with bad hair, strange teeth, and a twig for a neck."

"Ah, thanks?"

"But with me as your best man, your spirit guide if you will, you'll learn to embrace your inner Viking. Show these naysayers, of which there are many, that you are more than-"

Hiccup placed his arm out to stop Tuffnut from speaking anymore. He just watched in awe seeing Merida there, she had a bow in her hands and arrows at her back. She aimed at her target and let the arrow soar through the air and hit a tree bark in the middle. He smiled seeing he could watch her over and over again and not get tired of her.

"Stop letting these insecurities get the best of you." Tuffnut continues even if Hiccup wasn't paying any attention to him.

Hiccup saw Merida let another arrow go hitting the same spot just next to the arrow she just shot.

"Everyone's watching. I mean everyone. You need to man up. Do as I do. It will be hard, but...you have my word."

"Yeah, sure..." He answered.

"And until I break that word, I won't give up!"

Hiccup walked forward to where Merida was at just to see her closer, he was smiling as Tuffnut stared at him confused.

"Hey! Hey! What, am I wasting my time here?"

Merida turned around pointed an arrow at Tuffnut and Tuffnut lifted his arms up in surrender and she widens her eyes seeing it was only Hiccup and Tuffnut.

"Oh... Ya scared me." Merida put her bow down.

"Good to see you're keeping up with your skills." He smirked at her.

Merida rolled her eyes as she returned to where she was shooting at, Hiccup stood next to her as he placed his hands onto his hips.

"You could work on your aim a bit." He smirked at her.

Merida pulled the bow down as she smirked back at him, she turned to him as she placed her free hand onto her hip.

"Oh, really?" Merida was smug.

"Pull her into a hug! Then kiss her!" Tuffnut shouted in the background.

Hiccup rolled his eyes as he looked away staring at Tuffnut.

"Thanks, Tuffnut! Really, you can leave now!" Hiccup glared.

Tuffnut gave him a thumbs up and ran off leaving the two alone.

"Just ignore him, he wanted to tag along." Hiccup rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Your friends are funny." He saw Merida laughing.

Hiccup looked up to the sky and saw it was starting to become nighttime, Merida had already pulled another arrow and shot it at the tree again. She turned back to him and handed him the bow and one arrow for him. Hiccup pulled the string to his cheek as he let a breath out and let the arrow go breaking one of Merida's arrow in half.

"Not bad. For a student." She smirked at him.

"Oh, I take that personal Princess!" Hiccup put his hands onto where his heart was at acting offended.

"Oh, there's more where that came from!" She smirked at him.

Both of them could hold their laughter as they both let it out, both of them held their stomachs as they laughed.

"I-... I'm sorry..." Hiccup whispered.

"No, it's okay... Ya right." Merida looked away.

"Wait what?" Hiccup looked back at her.

"Ya right, maybe aye should let Eldrid try to fly on his own." Hiccup smiled as he heard Merida say that.

"Could you repeat what you just said? I think I didn't hear that clearly." Rubbed the inside of his ear.

Merida rolled her eyes as she pushed Hiccup lightly causing him to laugh, she looked down from where they were and saw Toothless and Eilidh flying around each other. Hiccup caught on to what Merida was looking at and saw Toothless still wearing the tail Gobber had made him and was playing around with Eilidh.

"Is that?"

"Eilidh and Toothless?" Merida and Hiccup looked at each other as they smiled, seems that the two dragons were falling in love as well.

"Well, looks as though Toothless has a girlfriend now." Merida joked.

"Yeah, well. Maybe a little help from, yours truly, he could get some advice." Hiccup pointed at himself which caused Merida to raise a brow at him.

"What?" Hiccup looked at her.

"Advice from ya? Aye, think he'll be fine."

"Oh, I see what you're saying there."

"Stop it, ya wee lamb. Let's just watch them." Merida waved her hand as she started her way to the two dragons.

"Still calling me wee lamb, huh?" Hiccup smiled as he too follows the two dragons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Yup and so next chapter is pretty much the scene where Hiccup is giving advice to Toothless. So it will be played out differently because Eilidh has been around humans instead of the movie version. Also, my design is very different. Hiccup and Merida will eventually confess so don't fret.


	5. Warmth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Yup another chapter, it's very slow as work so I've been writing my stories lol. But yeah we are going to see Hiccup try to give advice to his dear pal Toothless. Merida thinks he'll be fine doing his own thing, but you'll see. Also, more stuff to come!

**Warning: None**

**~Warmth~**

**~Merida~**

She couldn't believe they were just sitting by the hill near Toothless and Eilidh. She laughed as they just sat there watching their fellow dragons play with one another. Hiccup was sitting antsy as he tried his best to sit there not doing anything.

"Stop ya worrying. They'll be fine." Merida smiled at Hiccup.

"Hey, can't I looked out for my bud? This is the first other fury I've ever seen." Hiccup pointed at the two.

"Well... No, not quite. It's more like a... Bright... Fury-"

"Light fury." Merida answered for Hiccup.

"Yeah, yours is better, probably." Hiccup looked back at Merida then back at the two fury's.

"Eldrid came up with the name." Hiccup snapped his back at Merida as he stared at her.

"Eilidh means light, so since he came up with Light fury aye gave her the name, Eilidh." Merida explained.

"He's clever." Hiccup smiled back as he looked back at the two dragons.

The two saw Toothless dancing around Eilidh as she went around him to get a drink. Hiccup took this time to wave his arms to get Toothless attention.

"What ya doing?" She scolded Hiccup.

"Shh!" He shushed Merida as he continued to wave down Toothless.

Toothless frowned as he looked over to the side and saw Hiccup waving at him. He turned his head seeing Merida staring at Hiccup as Hiccup waved his arms up and down. Toothless followed along with what Hiccup was telling him to do. Toothless flapped his wings over rapidly only to cause sand to go onto Eilidh. Eilidh covered herself with her wings as the sand kept on coming.

Merida couldn't help but laugh loudly as she held her stomach. Hiccup quickly covered Merida's mouth with his hand as they sat still looked at Eilidh. Eilidh turned her ears to the direction where Merida had laughed and turned back around to lay down on the sand.

As the coast was clear Merida licked Hiccup's hand causing him to pull away.

"Eww!" Hiccup whispered to Merida as he glared at her.

Merida only laughed to herself as she shook her head on Hiccup's 'advice' to Toothless. Hiccup performed various dances that he showed to Toothless which all had failed. Merida couldn't help but laugh as she shook her head and stood up to walk down to Toothless. Hiccup stopped his chicken dance and looked to where Merida was walking. He stopped immediately and put his hand up to his mouth.

"What are you doing?!" He whispered to her only loud enough for her to hear.

"Aye'm helping Toothless. Don't ya worry, Eilidh knows me. If she smells me it'll be fine. You on the other hand..." She walked away.

Hiccup lifted his arms since he was confused, then he sniffed his clothes trying to see what Merida was talking about. Merida shook her head as she walked up to the beach and walked onto the sand. Eilidh lifted her head as she sniffed the air, she then laid her head back down as if she didn't care.

Hiccup mouthed 'What?!' as Merida smiled at his reaction. Merida called Toothless over to her side as she patted Toothless. She went to the inside of her skirt and pulled a small veil out. She poured to be oil on her hand and motioned Toothless to give her his hand. Toothless did as she rubbed the oil onto his hand. Toothless sniffed it as he tried to lick it.

Merida shook her head as Toothless frowned at her, she then pointed at Eilidh and showed him motion of her licking his hand. Toothless ears perched up as he ran towards the fury. Eilidh immediately lifted her head sniffing the air to the familiar smell. She then sniffed Toothless hand as she licked it.

Hiccup had run down and stood next to Merida as his eyes widen. He was shocked, I guess Merida knew more then he did. Toothless looked back to Merida as Eilidh sat next to him. Merida showed herself moving closer to Hiccup. Toothless did what she did. She then snuggled close to Hiccup to show Toothless what to do.

Toothless did what Merida did and Hiccup just lifted his hands in defeat. He couldn't believe Toothless was listening to Merida more than him.

Merida used her arm to show him to use his tail, to wrap it around them. Toothless wrapped his tail behind Eilidh and Eilidh snuggled closer to Toothless as she licked his neck. Toothless rested his head on top of hers as he smiled.

"She can't see." Merida smirked as Merida leaned onto her other leg.

Hiccup opened his mouth to say something only to let it at an 'oh..' realizing his mistake.

"She mainly relies on her sense of smell and hearing. She can only see close to her face." Merida informed him.

Hiccup just looked at Toothless as a smile played onto his face. He was really happy it went well for Toothless, at least Toothless won't be alone anymore.

That was when Eilidh turned around sniffed the air. She pulled away from Toothless as she took a stance to where Hiccup was standing. Toothless looked as though he was talking to her so she relaxed as she slowly walked up to Hiccup. Hiccup lifted his hand slowly as he waited for Eilidh to come to him. She sniffed his hand for a bit and pressed her nose to his hand.

Hiccup was smiling like crazy as Merida was smiling back at him. Toothless had walked behind where Merida was standing. He talked to Eilidh as if telling her something. When Eilidh pulled away Hiccup turned to Merida smiling at her. She laughed seeing the look on his face, but couldn't help but love it.

Then they were being pushed closed together, so close their face were almost touching. Hiccup gave a sheepish smiled as Merida did the same. They were blushing like crazy but didn't care. They were both alone with their dragons. Hiccup lowered his eyes to her lips as Merida caught on. He slowly leaned closer doing the same thing he did all those years ago.

Merida didn't pull away neither did she want to. Neither of them pulled away or even wanted to and continue to move closer.

"Mama!" Merida quickly pushed Hiccup away as her face as heating up.

Poor Hiccup was pushed back and lost his balance. Though Eilidh was there to caught to poor Hiccup. Merida quickly looked around to where Eldrid was calling her from. As she looked up the hill they were was she saw Eldrid there climbing the tree there.

"Eldrid!" Merida ran up seeing the boy having a difficult time climbing to the next branch with one arm.

"Mama! Look! I'm climbing-" Because he didn't have his other hand he slipped off.

Toothless ran passed Merida and flipped over onto his back catching the boy in his arms. Toothless let a sigh out seeing the kid was alright. Merida had run up to him picking him up as he scolded him there. She was furious and made speaking only in Gaelic. Eldrid frowned as he turned around.

Hiccup let a long breath out as he saw Eldrid safe, he placed his hand to his mouth in thought. Hiccup smiled as an idea popped into his head as he walked up to Merida.

"Do ya understand?" Merida placed her hands onto her hips.

"Yes..." Eldrid started to walk away.

"Where-"

"Hey, let head home..." Hiccup placed a hand onto Merida's shoulder. Merida opened her mouth to say something but stopped as Hiccup pointed to Eldrid.

She saw his head slumped and he was walking away slowly. Merida nodded her head as she and Hiccup walked back home.

After Hiccup closed the door to his house behind himself he notices Merida frowning as her son wasn't talking to her.

"My room is upstairs to the right. Moms are to the left, you can take my bed. I'll sleep here with Toothless." Hiccup told them.

"But-"

"It's okay, I'll be warm with Toothless." Not even saying anything Eldrid ran up the stairs head to Hiccup's room already.

Merida looked away as she sat on the chair in the living area. She sighed as she leaned her head into her hands. Hiccup pulled a chair next to her as he placed a hand onto her shoulder.

"No, I don't think you're a bad mother." Hiccup answered.

Merida pulled her head away and turned to look at him, she was shocked that Hiccup had already thought of what she was going to ask.

"Your just being hard on him sometimes." Hiccup smiled at her.

"Heh... You'd be a great dad." Merida smiled at him.

Hiccup smiled at her as he pulled her into a hug, Merida wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. Hiccup only allowed it if she wanted to, Merida was able to calm herself as she took a deep breaths. She pulled away, smiling at Hiccup.

Hiccup nodded his head as he stood up to go to the front door.

"His arm was bitten off." Hiccup stopped as he turned back around looking at Merida.

"We were out because he wanted to see the outside of our place... He called it the Hidden World. It's a large cavern where there's nothing but dragons inside..." Hiccup sat back down next to her staring at her.

"There are other Nightfury's there... Toothless isn't alone." Hiccup eyes widen as he heard what Merida had told him.

"We've been there for four years." She laughed at herself.

"Aye thought... Hiding would protect Eldrid from Grimmel... But aye knew that's not true..." Hiccup nodded his head to allow her to continue.

"He wanted to go out, he's such an adventurous lad... He was looking for wisps... Aye heard him scream..." Merida's eyes were covered in tears. She started to cry in front of Hiccup.

This time it was Merida who pulled Hiccup into a hug. Hiccup hugged her back as she cried into his vest, he rubbed her back to calm her down.

"It's okay Mer... I'm here now... Your not alone anymore..." Hiccup reassured her.

Merida pulled away as she wiped the tears from her face, she nodded her head as Hiccup smiled at her. What she didn't expect was Hiccup to kiss her forehead and leave.

"Hiccup?"

"Huh?" Hiccup turned around as he opened the door.

"W-where ya going?" She asked him. Though she secretly wanted to stay so she could feel him hold her again.

"The workshop, I've got to finish a few things before I head to bed." Hiccup smiled at her.

"Okay." She smiled back.

"Don't worry, Toothless is with you, right Toothless?" Toothless let a huff out as he turned away from Hiccup.

Hiccup rolled his eyes as he left Merida closing the door behind him. Merida went next to Toothless as she patted Toothless, Toothless lifted his head and licked Merida making her giggle.

"Toothless? Do ya think Hiccup still loves me?" She asked the Nightfury.

Toothless tilted his head as she went back to lay his head down.

"Ya right, aye should head to bed." Merida walked up to Hiccup's room seeing Eldrid was already asleep. She rubbed her son's head as she smiled.

Maybe Hiccup is what she needs in her life now, he's treated them like they were his guest. He didn't even care if Eldrid wasn't his, he treated Eldrid like his own son. Merida closed her eyes as she smiled. She was going to tell him, just when they have the time together. She was going to tell him everything.

* * *

**~Hiccup~**

Sleep? Not likely Hiccup had a wink of sleep last night since he's been Gobber's shop all night. Astrid was up early looking for Hiccup, she saw him inside of Gobber's shop using a glass to look at his work closer.

Astrid walked next to him eyeing everything he was working on. One looked to be a safety harness that was too small for both of them. The other he was working on was looked at be a prosthetic arm for a small child.

"Oh. Someone hasn't slept." Astrid commented.

"Yeah. Well, Eldrid almost hurt himself last night. So I'd figure I'd make something for him to make things easier for him." Hiccup continues to work.

"Besides, if Merida and Eldrid are staying here for now. I want the best for them. I won't be able to sleep if he gets hurt." Hiccup smiled as he twisted something.

"Hm..."

"What?" Hiccup looked at Astrid.

"No. Nothing. I'm-I'm impressed. I mean, look at you. Embracing a role as a father. I am proud of you." Astrid patted Hiccup's shoulder.

"Ha, well. It's just been Eldrid and Merida. I don't know what happened to his father, but I'll do anything to help Merida out." Hiccup continues.

Astrid frowned realizing Hiccup doesn't know Eldrid was his child yet. Seems that Merida hadn't told him yet, but she was proud of him never less.

"Well, that should do it. Plus, if Merida decides to leave, Eldrid has his arm." Hiccup smiled as he picked up Eldrid's arm.

"If she leaves?" Astrid looked at him concerned.

"Well, she didn't say she was going to stay. I'm not going to force her too." Hiccup walked out of the shop.

Hiccup didn't need to walk that far as he saw Eldrid running towards him with Toothless.

"Hey there little man! Sleep well?" Hiccup kneeled looking at Eldrid.

"Yes! Toothless woke me up!" Eldrid smiled.

"He's always like that. Here I just finished your arm." Eldrid eyes widen and he screamed in joy.

Hiccup couldn't help but laugh as he helped Eldrid with his arm. Giving him and extra small long sleeve shirt he had as a child. Hiccup used the part of the sleeve and sewed it together to act as a cushion for Eldrid's arm. Eldrid eyed the arm straps as they were wrapped around his elbow. He moved his arm trying to get used to it.

"Looking sharp. So, what do you think?" Hiccup smiled

"It's perfect Hiccup!" Eldrid hugged Hiccup as he returned it to him.

"Can I try it? I'd like to play now." Eldrid smile.

"Yeah, be back home..." Hiccup started to impersonate his dad.

"By sundown at the latest." Hiccup laughed as Eldrid laughed with him. Eldrid smiled as he ran off to possible play with Eilidh.

"Well Someone looks happy." Hiccup looked to his side seeing Eret there.

"What? Isn't this what I've always looked like?" Hiccup shrugged his shoulders.

"No, we haven't seen you this happy since Merida disappeared." Astrid had walked up to the two boys.

"Well thank you, but I'm fine guys." Hiccup smiled.

"You love her. It's so sweet what your doing for Merida." Hiccup looked over to Astrid as she stared at him.

"I never took you for a romantic. Like, ever!" Hiccup commented.

"I'm married remember?" Showed her point with her ring.

"Right..." Hiccup didn't continue to comment.

"How nice is it, after all this time you finally got the chance to be happy." Eret spoke next.

"Did they finally kiss?" Tuffnut and Ruffnut landed near the gang as their dragon flew off.

"Who?" Hiccup raised his brow.

"You or Merida? We were betting oh has more guts to do it." Snotlout walked up as he smirked.

"Betting on-... Guys me or Merida aren't kissing! Neither am I going to kiss her, okay. I'm just letting her stay till she decides to leave." Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck.

"You guys look so happy together, why do you want to throw that away?" Fishlegs looked at Hiccup.

"(Sigh)... Look Merida already has clearly moved on, I don't know who's Eldrid's father is or if he is still alive. But I'm sure she's happy with me helping her out." Hiccup turned his head away.

Everyone looked at Hiccup with concern since they all the truth about who Eldrid's father is. They can only hope Hiccup will either find out or Merida will tell him. Hiccup smiled as Merida was walking up to them, she looked beautiful in the sunlight.

"Morning Hiccup." She smiled at him.

"M-morning Merida. Do you need anything to eat? I can get you-"

"Thank ya, but aye can get it myself." Merida smiled as she walked to the mess hall.

Tuffnutt walked up next to Hiccup as he used his hand to point at Merida.

"Whoa. That is a definitive no. Look, if you need a beard to cry on-" Tuffnut pulled Hiccup down into His makeshift beard.

"-just lean on my shoulder and you can cry into my full, thick beard." Tuffnut smiled as poor Hiccup was trying to pull away.

"Oh, thank you, Tuffnut. Thank you. So much." Hiccup muffled into Tuffnut's beard.

Eret who was there rubbing the neck there was standing there awkwardly. He then cleared his throat to get Hiccup's attention.

"Eret! Yes?" Hiccup pushes Tuffnut away as he looked over to Eret.

"Two more trapper barges spotted in the strait." He reported.

"So we go after them." Hiccup turned to the gang then lastly Astrid as she raised a brow at him.

"What?" He asked Astrid.

"One day, something is going to happen either to you or Merida. Take this chance to tell her."

"Or ya gonna pick a fight you can't win." All of them turned their heads to Gobber he was listening in this whole time.

Hiccup rolled his eyes since he knew what he was doing. It's up to Merida to stay or leave. Right?

* * *

It was late at night by the time Hiccup got home, Toothless had run inside and Hiccup closed the door behind him. He stopped seeing Eldrid there still up.

"Aren't you supposed to be asleep?" Hiccup smiled.

"I was drawing." Eldrid turned to Hiccup as he smiled.

Hiccup pulled a chair next to him and looked over to the drawing he made. He saw Eldrid was using his pencil hand, he was glad me was very observant with Eldrid. The drawing Hiccup saw was of a stick figure of him flying with Toothless.

"Not bad." He rubbed the top of his head.

"Mr. Hiccup?" Hiccup turned his attention to Eldrid.

"Yeah?"

"How did you know, I write with my left?" Eldrid stared at him.

"Well, when you were climbing I notice you always use your left first. Even with your right hand." Hiccup pointed to his hand." Eldrid giggled as he continued to draw.

"Is your mom asleep?" Hiccup looked up the stairs seeing no one there.

"Yes. Mama is asleep. I couldn't." Eldrid told Hiccup.

"I know how that feels. Come on, you can finish later." Hiccup Held his hand out for Eldrid to hold onto.

"Okay..." Eldrid put the pencil down with his new hand and held Hiccup's hand as they went upstairs. Hiccup opened the door slowly as he saw Merida there sleeping. He couldn't help the smile on his face just staring at her.

Eldrid walked quietly inside the room as he looked back at Hiccup waving thanks to him. Hiccup nodded his head as he closed the door behind him. Hiccup looked over to the side seeing his mother there smiling at him. She had already gotten him and changed out of her armor.

"You still love her." She whispered only loud enough her Hiccup to hear.

"Is it that obvious?" He looked at his mom.

His mom only laughed in response showing him how obvious it was.

"I'm afraid so." She smiled.

"(Sigh) I don't know what to do." He whispered to his mom.

"Tell her." His mom made it obvious.

"Haha, very funny. Like that's easy." He awkwardly swung his arms behind him.

"What's Holding you back?" Valka crossed her arms together.

"Merida already moved on... Eldrid is proof of that." Hiccup frowned.

"Not everything you see is what it is." Valka patted her son's shoulder and went to bed in her room.

Hiccup let a sigh out as he went downstairs to sleep, he didn't know Eldrid was behind the door listening in.

* * *

**~Merida~**

Merida had brought food back at Hiccup's house for her and Eldrid. Hiccup was already out again with another run for trappers, so she decided to spend time with Eldrid this morning. As Merida came inside she saw Eldrid drawing, she smiled as she sat next to her son. She saw it was a drawing of Hiccup and Toothless together, he was finishing it up as he placed the pencil down looking at her.

"I finished!" Eldrid smiled.

"What did ya draw?" Merida looked at it.

"Dad."

Merida's eyes widen as she held her breath, I guess she couldn't help it at all. Valka was right, Eldrid is a smart child just like his father. He might of figure it out telling him stories about his father.

"Mama? Is Mr. Hiccup my dad?"

She rubbed his head at first not answering at first, so let a sigh out as she blinked and nodded her head. Eldrid smiled as he lifted his arms out in victory.

"I knew it!" Eldrid smiled.

"Yes, ya are very smart. To smart for ya own good. Just like ya father." Merida smiled.

"Mama? Why are you and dad away from each other?" Eldrid eyed his mother.

"It's a long story, one day I'll tell once your older. But for now, call Hiccup by his name." Eldrid looked at his mother confused.

"Why?"

"You see... Ya father didn't know about ya, but he was trying to protect us. So was aye, so you must call him Hiccup for now. Do ya understand?" Eldrid nodded his head.

"When will he know?" Eldrid looked up.

"Aye'll tell him, there's nothing for you to worry about." Merida kissed the top of his forehead.

"I hope it's soon. I want to go on rides with Toothless!" Eldrid smiled.

"Why don't ya ask him? Aye'm sure Hiccup will let ya."

"Really?" Merida nodded her head.

Merida turned her head to the door seeing someone had knocked on it, she stood up and walked up to the door opening it. She saw it was Astrid there.

"Astrid? Aye thought ya went with Hiccup."

"Eret went with him, it's fine he'll make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." Merida laughed at her remarks as she let her in.

Astrid took the seat across from her as Merida took her seat next to Eldrid.

"What brings ya here?" Merida looked at her.

"I don't mean to invade your life, Merida... But I have to ask... Is he Hicc-"

"Yes..." Merida continued to stare to Eldrid as he was playing with his new hand.

Astrid leaned back into her chair as she took the news in, so what they heard from Eldrid was right.

"I-..."

"It's alright Astrid." Merida looked at her as she stared at her eyes.

"Eldrid told us the stories you told him about his dad." Astrid smiled at Eldrid as he was trying to hide his face.

"Aye thought so... He always loves them..." Merida sighed as she rubbed the back of Eldrid's back.

"Who else knows?" Merida looked at Astrid.

"Fishlegs, Snotlout, Eret and the Twins." Merida let a relieved sigh as she was glad only they knew.

"You have to tell him..." Astrid looked at her in the eyes.

Merida looked to the side as she smiled and looked back at Astrid.

"You still love him... Don't you?" Merida didn't say anything.

"Mama still loves dad! She's been saying his name in his sleep!" Merida was blushing like crazy as she looked at her son.

"Eldrid!"

Astrid was laughing seeing that her son was going against her mother, but she wanted the best for both of them.

"You've both been through a lot. I can tell. But don't throw this chance away, take it. You made him happy again. After he had gotten the last letter from you... He was devastated." Merida quickly whipped her head to Astrid as she heard what she said.

"H-he got that letter?" Merida's eyes widen.

"Yes..."

Merida felt tears running down her cheeks as she realized. Hiccup did truly loved her, he had hurt him.

"Mama? Don't cry please." Eldrid pulled onto her shirt.

Merida wiped the tears away as she took a deep breath to calm herself, she looked at her son hugging him.

"Aye'm not sad, Aye'm happy, Eldrid." Eldrid pulled away looking at her mother.

"Why?"

"Nothing for you to worry about." She smiled at him.

"A-aye thought... It was all destroyed..."

"No... He got the letter and set me as chief for three months. He was madly in love with you. He didn't leave any stone unturned." Astrid smirked as she remembered those years ago.

"Ha, Aye knew he was too stubborn to leave me be." Merida smiled at her.

"He really is." Astrid smiled back at her.

"Mama?"

"Yes Eldrid?"

"Can I go outside? Look for wisps."

"Yes you can." Merida smiled at Eldrid.

"I'll take him, come on Eldrid. Let's look together." Astrid stood from her chair offering her hand to Eldrid as the two went to the door. Astrid took a look back seeing Merida smiling at herself as she looked happy.

"Thank ya, Astrid. For telling me, aye didn't know..."

"Don't thank me yet."

As Astrid walked outside with Eldrid, she pulled him over to the side and keeled down to whisper to him.

"Eldrid, I need you to do me a favor." Astrid whispered.

"Okay."

"Can you run off tonight? Make your mom look for you?" Eldrid nodded his head.

"How will I know when to go outside?" Eldrid tilted his head.

"Eilidh will wake you up. Have Eilidh come with you. We'll be in the woods."

"Okay."

* * *

**~Hiccup~**

"Hiccup!"

"Hiccup!"

Sleeping peacefully was Hiccup and Toothless laying on the floor together, that was till Hiccup was being shaken awake by Merida.

"Hiccup!"

Hiccup rubbed his eyes as he saw a very panicked Merida staring at him.

"W-what?" He sleepily stood sat from where he was sleeping.

"Eldrid, he's gone!"

With that Hiccup was wide awake and jumped up putting his metal leg on as he stared at Merida.

"W-what do you mean gone?" He stared at her.

"Aye woke up, and he wasn't in bed with me! Eilidh usually sleeps outside but, she isn't there either!"

Hiccup put his hands onto her shoulders as he tried to calm Merida down.

"Merida, calm down. We'll find him."

It took some time but they finally got Toothless to wake up to help them look for Eldrid. They rode on top of him as they looked through the forest grounds, eventually, he had Toothless land to search the forest grounds.

"Eldrid!" Hiccup called out.

"Eldrid! Please come out!" Merida called next.

"Where do you think he could have gone?" Hiccup looked to Merida who was looking frantically.

"A-aye don't know! H-he was sleeping with me then-" Merida started to cry, Hiccup immediately came to her side and pulled her into a hug.

"Shh Mer... We'll find him. If we don't find him yet, I'll have everyone search for him." He reassured her.

Merida nodded her head as they continued, Toothless was sniffing around in a search as well till he was Eilidh sniffing for him. He smiled as Eilidh growled at him to be quite. She then motioned him to follow her. Toothless then followed her into a different part of the forest.

Hiccup and Merida continued walking through the forest as they desperately search for Eldrid, Hiccup was unconsciously wrapped an arm around her shoulders to give her support. Merida leaned into Hiccup was they both looked around, Hiccup sighed as he stared at Merida.

"Tell me more about Eldrid."

"What?" Merida stared at him wide eyes.

"I'll help you calm down. Talk about Eldrid."

Merida didn't at first but she nodded her head and did so.

"He's a very smart boy, aye knew the moment he started running before he turned one." Merida smiled.

"Really?"

"Aye, he's never let anything bad happened to me. Or to keep me down for that matter, even losing his left arm. He's found ways to use it." Merida smiled.

"He loves drawing, he loves to draw stories that aye tell him." Merida smiled.

"What are his favorite?" Hiccup asked.

Merida smiled as she couldn't help but feel better that Hiccup was with her now.

"His father..." Merida hopped that wasn't enough for Hiccup to catch on.

"He must be a great man." Hiccup smiled.

"He is-... O-or was..." Merida stuttered.

"Oh..." Hiccup looked away.

Merida raised a brow at him as if she was confused at her remarks but she shook her head as the continued forward. Then they finally reach an area where they were a large grassy area as they stopped. There he saw Toothless sitting there, Hiccup walked up to his bud was Toothless looked at him. Merida looked over to the other side as she was hopping Eldrid would be out soon.

Merida then felt herself being pushed as she looked behind her she saw Eilidh behind her pushing her.

"Eilidh! W-what are ya doing?"

"H-hey bud? Stop pushing me!"

It was too late as the two were pushed into each other once more, Hiccup was holding Merida in his arms as they stared at each other. Their eyes widen as they stared at each other. Merida heard a branch snap and looked to their side seeing the culprits. Eldrid and the gang were there giving them thumbs up. Merida glared at them as Hiccup too looked where she was looking.

"This... Was a setup..." Merida softly spoke.

Hiccup too let out a frustrated sigh realizing this was a set up for the two of them. Hiccup's friends had set it up to get them back together again.

"T-this isn't what I wanted-..." Hiccup shook his head.

"What do ya mean by wanted?" Merida stared at Hiccup.

"I-I..." Hiccup looked away blushing as he couldn't stare back at her.

"I... I don't want to push you, Merida, unless you want to." Merida's eyes widen as she too blushed as well.

"Ya have never done anything like to me Hiccup." She smiled at him.

"S-still... I-I don't want to push you even though I still love-" He stopped.

"Do ya... Ya still love me?" She asked him.

There was silence before Hiccup spoke up again.

"Yes... Even after I heard you were dead. I thought I lost you, I kept looking for you for four years." Hiccup admitted.

"Aye... Aye thought ya moved on. Find a nice girl..." Merida looked away.

Hiccup placed his hand underneath her chin bring her back to look at him.

"From you? Never. I love you, Merida Dunbroch. Stay with me, with Eldrid. I don't care if he isn't mine, I want you here with me." Hiccup leaned closer to where their lips were almost touching.

Again he gave her the chance to pull away.

"Yes I'll stay with ya. Kiss me, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III." That was the answer he needed.

Hiccup pulled Merida into a kiss where she pulled him closer, they held each other there for so long they forgot that people were cheering in the background.

"Finally! You own me Snotlout!" Fishlegs boosted as he jumped for joy.

"Took you guys long enough!" Astrid was smiling at her husband Eret kissed her forehead.

"Yey! Mama can tell dad I'm his son!"

Everyone stopped and looked at Eldrid, they all stared wide eyes at Eldrid since he blurted out he was Hiccup's son.

"Uh oh..." Eldrid slowly took a step back.

"M-my... Son?" Hiccup stared wide eyes as he looked at Eldrid. Everything was making more sense now.

How smart he was, how brave he is. Eldrid was his son. As Hiccup turned his head to Merida he saw her darting away from him.

"Dad! Go after Mama!" Hiccup looked over Eldrid as he shook his head and ran after Merida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Oh no! I left it as the drama! I was originally going to have Hiccup ask Eldrid about the stories of his dad and then he confronts Merida. But this was much more fun to write and I thought made more sense. So, I pretty much had to change a lot of things in the movie because of what I had written in this chapter as you can see. But you will see the villain come in soon.


	6. Treasured

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hey everyone! Took a while for me to write this one because a scene I was writing just wasn't right with me. But now I have done it and Hiccup finally found out Eldrid is his son. So we get to see Merida talk a bit about her past and everything that will happen.

**Warning: Mild Trauma/Torture**

**~Treasured~**

**~Hiccup~**

_Hiccup had everything already packed, he was ready to head over to Dunbroch. He was jumping with joy as he wanted to see Merida again. Then again he did miss her the fact it had been years since they've seen each other. That only made him want to see her more._

_He was 20 years old now and Merida was 18 years old._

_He ran outside with Toothless at his side and didn't bother with his dad calling his name._

_Well, that was till Skullcrusher came in front of the two boys stopping them._

_"Thank you, Skullcrusher. Hiccup?"_

_"Y-yeah, dad?" Hiccup turned around staring at his dad._

_"Why are you in such a hurry? We are going to leave soon." Stoick crossed his arms over his chest._

_"W-well dad, I thought... You know, I'd go ahead make sure things are clear for us."_

_"Right... Go on."_

_"Alright, alright! I want to see Dunbroch!" Hiccup admitted to his father as he threw his hands in the air._

_"You wish to see the Princess?" His son nodded his head._

_"You love her don't you?" Hiccup turned his head to his dad as he rubbed the back of his neck._

_"Alright, go ahead. But make sure, you stay out of trouble." Stoick saw his son's face lit up as he jumped for joy with Toothless._

_"Thanks, dad! Don't worry, I'll make sure Toothless stays out of trouble." Hiccup hopped onto Toothless._

_"Stay safe. Treat the Princess well." Hiccup nodded his head as the two went off to Dunbroch._

_Stoick let a sigh out as a smile played onto his face, he shook his head as he walked back._

_"Ya, sure he's ready?" Stoick lifted his head looking at Gobber._

_"Oh I know he is, he's ready." Stoick smiled._

_"Ya know, he's crazy for the Princess. He's been drawing her all over his papers. It'll break his heart once he takes his role as chief." Gobber frowned._

_"I think he'll find a way, he's smart. That I know."_

Running through the grass as his metal leg squeaked through the way he ran. Merida was still running from him after Eldrid blurted our he was Hiccup's son.

Oh, he remembered that day his dad let him leave early to Dunbroch when he came back. He learned his dad wanted to make him chief. That's why he said they couldn't go back to Dunbroch. He was going to be chief. That was the last time he'd seen her four years ago.

"Merida! Wait! W-Wait just a minute!" Hiccup panted as he continues to run after her.

Hearing running from behind him, he saw Toothless gliding through the trees as he landed further from Merida. Toothless turned around as he tilted his head and sat in front of her. Merida stopped running staring at Toothless in front of her. She fidgets with her hands as she knew Hiccup was not far from her.

"Merida... Please stop running. Talk to me, please! Enough running, just talk to me." Hiccup pleaded.

Merida slowly turned around staring at him as she felt tears in her eyes. Hiccup slowly took steps towards her, she didn't back away.

"Merida... Tell me everything..." Hiccup stared at her.

Merida's breath was rapid, her hands were shaking. She took a deep breath as she tried to calm her senses.

Hiccup now stood in front of her, he took her hands in his as he rubbed them with his thumbs. He was neither judging her nor yelling at her. He was calm and reassuring as if he wants to know everything. He's was loving and caring for her being.

"A-aye was going to t-tell ya..." She cried.

"Merida... Breathe, tell me one thing at a time..." Hiccup smiled at her.

Merida nodded her head as she did what Hiccup had told her. She had calm down enough to get her breath back and she was able to speak.

"Every moment you've spent with me... A-aye never regretted it..." Merida stopped.

"Aye... Two weeks after you left, aye... Aye found out aye was pregnant... My mother was furious, but once aye had told her it was yours... She kept me inside the castle to keep the baby a secret..." Hiccup took one of his hands and rubbed the back of Merida's head.

Merida had thought she was going to see him angry at him, but what she saw were eyes of love. He was smiling at her.

"It was a bad image for me... So a month passed aye was desperate to get out... To see ya... Aye was stupid... Aye wanted ya to know... So aye asked Hardie for help..."

"H-Hardie?" Hiccup raised a brow at her.

"Aye know! Aye was stupid! Aye shouldn't have trusted him, through the months he burnt all the letters that aye sent ya." Merida looked away.

"He was jealous of me. I knew he still held a grudge." Hiccup commented.

"One of them was going to tell you aye was pregnant..." She looked back at him.

"A day before aye gave birth to Eldrid... Aye found out Hardie burnt all the letters... He looks so much like ya Hiccup. He loves adventure, he draws... A week after aye gave birth we were attacked..." Hiccup took a deep breath since he needs it.

"Grimmel was trying to find me... He had heard about a Nightfury rider had made the Princess of Dunbroch fallen in love with them. My mum took me through the passages of the castle where my father was... Then... We ran..." Merida was shaking.

Hiccup pulled her into a hug as he rubbed her back, he hushed her trying to calm her down. Merida turned her head to the side as she let Hiccup hold her there.

"Father died protecting me and Eldrid... Mum-... Mum leads the others towards her as aye ran towards the shores... Aye never saw them again. Aye was captured... Aye was lucky they had a fury in a cage..." Merida let the tears down as she felt her body shake.

Hiccup held her in his arms as he kissed her forehead, he rubbed her back calming her down again. He opened his eyes staring away in thought as he let Merida take her time.

"Ya... Ya not mad?" Hiccup pulled away staring at Merida as she too pulled her head to look at him.

"I-I... (Sigh) It's... Going to take some time for me..." He looked at her.

She only stared at him trying to see any lies from him, he shows none. She looked away again as they didn't say anything.

"I-I wished you told me..." He frowned as he looked to the ground.

"He loves the stories about ya and Toothless. That's his favorite." She looked at him, Hiccup smiled back at her as he kisses her forehead again.

"Tell me everything, once we get home?" Hiccup asked Merida.

Merida responded by nodding her head as the two held hands together walking back to get Eldrid.

* * *

Hiccup put Eldrid to sleep as Merida sat down at the table downstairs. He was smiling at Eldrid as he stared at his dad... His dad...

"Did I mess it up?" Eldrid asked Hiccup.

"What?"

"Mama was very upset when she ran. I don't like seeing mama sad." Eldrid frowned.

"I don't like seeing your mom sad either." Hiccup patted his son's head.

"I knew it, you are my dad!" Eldrid smiled.

Hiccup laughed as little Eldrid was laying there smiling at him.

"How'd you find that out?"

"Mama told me stories about you. Dad was a Nightfury tamer. He is a strong leader. He defeated Red Death dragon." Eldrid smiled.

"Really?" Hiccup smirked at Eldrid.

"He also wore black armor."

"Well, she's right." Hiccup smiled.

"Dad?"

Hiccup didn't respond at first since it was taking him time to get used to being called dad. But he was slowly warming up to it.

"Yes?"

"Is that how you lost your leg?" Eldrid sat up pointing at Hiccup's metal leg.

"Your mother never told you?" Eldrid shook his head saying no.

"She told me, one day when I get to meet you. You would tell me."

"I'll tell you. Tomorrow, hows that sound?" He smiled.

"Yey! I can't wait." Hiccup smiled as he rubbed his son's head, he turned to leave but was stopped. Eldrid pulled on his shirt and stood from the bed to hug his dad.

Hiccup was stunned by the actions, his arms were hanging out.

"I love you, dad." Eldrid spoke into his shirt.

Hiccup lowered his eyes as he smiled, he wrapped his arms around his son hugging him back.

"I-I love you too..." Hiccup stuttered.

Hiccup pulled away as he stood up, he smiled at Eldrid who sat back down in Hiccup's bed.

"Go to sleep." He told him.

"But... Can I get a story?" Eldrid eyes pleaded.

"Alright, just one. But not about my leg."

"Yey!"

* * *

**~Merida~**

Her hand was shaking as her head frantically looking at the stairs then the table. Valka was there rubbing her back for support, she knew what trama is.

"It's alright dear. Hiccup understands." Valka assured her.

That was they heard footsteps coming down the stairs, she looked up seeing Hiccup there walking to the table. He took the chair to her left and sat next to her.

"He's out." He smiled.

"It's hard to get him out unless ya have a story for him." Merida smiled.

"Tell me everything, Merida. As much as you can." Hiccup placed his hands on hers to support her.

Merida looked at him as she saw him smiling back at her.

"O-okay..."

_She ran with Eldrid close to her chest, her mother right next to her. She was yelling at her to run, that is when she turned back and told her to go to the shores. Merida didn't want to leave her mother. But Elinor told her to take the boat to leave._

_"Find Hiccup lass! Tell him everything!" Her mother yelled._

_"Mum!"_

_"I love ya Merida, you've always made me proud." She ran off as Deathgrippers chased after her._

_Merida ran off with Eldrid crying in her arms, she finally reached the shore as she let a breath out. As she headed to the boat, a Deathgripper stopped behind her. She turned around scared as she had no weapons on her._

_"Well, well... You must be the Princess of Dunbroch." She saw a tall older man. He had gray hair and a crossbow in his hand._

_"Grimmel, nice to meet you. I've heard stories about a Princess who had fallen for a Nightfury rider." Grimmel smirked at her._

_Merida shushed Eldrid to calm down as she backed away._

_"Fiery hair, had also taken the heart of the dear rider. And look!" Grimmel pointed at her baby._

_"That love turned into a baby. Aww!" He mocked her._

_Merida glared daggers at Grimmel as she continued to back away. She felt the tip of the boat hit her back as she turned around._

_"I wouldn't do that if I were you. I have dragons that can destroy that ship easily." Grimmel warned._

_Merida didn't bother as she hopped onto the boat, Grimmel whistled and one of the Deathgripper flew towards her ripped the boat in half. Merida immediately got out as she had nowhere to go._

_"It'll be so much easier if you'd just come to my ship and talk things over." Grimmel gave a wicked smile._

_Merida didn't answer as first with caused Grimmel to sigh._

_"What to do? Of I know!" He whistled again and saw her mother being dragged from the forest._

_"Mum!" Merida screamed._

_"A Deathgripper's poison. Can paralyze any of its prey." He pointed to his mother._

_Merida's eyes widen as she could see her mother breathing hard. Her eyes twitching as she was looking for her daughter._

_"Another hit and she's history. So, about that offer I gave you. Your mother is in your hands now." Grimmel smirked._

_Merida was shaking as tears in her eyes, she could see her mother was trying to move her mouth. But she couldn't due to the poison._

_"Alright! What ya want?" She gave in._

_"Was that so hard to do? Well, shall we discuss it at my ship?" She felt something sting her foot._

_She couldn't move, she fell onto her back as Eldrid bounced on her stomach. He was crying as Grimmel picked him up in his arms shushing him._

_Grimmel stood on top of her as he smirked at her._

_"If you have any ideas." He whistled again and she heard the Deathgripper whipped their tail again. Her tears were flowing._

_"Cover her head, and Carry her to the boat!" She felt something hard hit her head and she was out._

_Merida felt sick and groggily, her eyes slowly open as she still felt her body couldn't move. She felt pins and needles on her foot as she shook her head. A good she can move her head. She looked up checking her surroundings, she was inside a wooden boat?_

_Or below deck in one, turning her head behind her seeing her hands tied against a chair. She tried using her strength to break it. She leaned forward as she tried to use the chair to break her ties. It didn't work._

_"It's best you try to stay still. After all, the poison is still inside your body." She whipped her head to see Grimmel there smiling at her. He pulled a chair in front of her as he smirked._

_"Where my baby?!" She screamed at him._

_"No need to yell! He's safe, for now." Grinned sat back in his chair._

_Merida's eyes widen as she shook in fear._

_"Now, you don't mind telling me where... This Nightfury rider is at?" Grimmel smiled._

_"Where is my baby?" Merida was quick with her question._

_Grimmel only laughed as he pointed his crossbow at her._

_"Aye'm not telling ya anything till I see my baby!" She screamed._

_"Very well." Grimmel stood for his chair as he walked outside the room. A few moments passed as he brought back three of his men with him._

_One of them had a white cloth bag and the other had roped in their hands. They were quick to keep Merida in her hair, they tied her legs and arms as one of them tiled her chair back. The other wrapped the cloth over her head as the water was being poured over her head._

_"Don't forget to breathe!"_

_After many attempts to get Merida to talk had failed, even Grimmel had injected Merida with drugs to get her woozy. She didn't budge, that is when Grimmel came back inside the room with a wooden box. He placed it next to her with the table of tools he had._

_There she saw her son crying as he moved inside it. He picked up a syringe and lifted it high enough for her to see._

_"W-What are... Ya... Doing?" The drugs were still in her system._

_"One thing I know about dragons... Is that they are like humans with their young. They will do anything to keep them alive." He pointed it at her baby._

_"Stop!" Grimmel smirked as he turned around. He walked over and kneeled to Merida lifting her chin to him._

_"Who is the Nightfury rider?" He glared at her._

_"H-haddock..." Grimmel rolled his eyes at her response as he slapped her face. Merida let out a cry of pain as she turned her head glaring at him._

_"There are three members of the Haddock family! I highly doubt you mean the mother, she is dead." Grimmel spat at her._

_An idea came into her head, she dropped her head low as she made a gagging sound. Grimmel immediately jumped to his feet as he ran back. He yelled at one of his men to get a bucket as he left the room. Merida smirked as she turned her head to the table._

_There was a knife there. Using what her father had taught her if she were captured, she balances the chair on her back to her feet. She was able to sidestep her way to the table using her tied hands and grabbed the knife there._

_As she went back to the spot she was at she move the knife in her hands to cut herself free. She carefully maneuvers around the knife cutting one of her arms free. Then she was able to get herself free. She found the cloth they had used to cover her head and picked it up. She ran to her baby and used the extra rope to a makeshift baby carrier._

_She held the tray in her hands waiting for the men to come back. He came back looking at the empty chair and she knocked him out. She pulled the key chains from his belt and ran off making sure no one had heard her._

_After sneaking her way to the ship she went up the stairs looking at a white dragon there. It was a white Nightfury staring at her, she growled at her as Merida put her hand out. She quickly opened the cage as they've finally noticed she was gone. They were lucky she was able to escape._

_The fury didn't like her and tried many times to throw her off. Once she did Merida landed stomach first onto the soft ground. Eldrid has tied safety on her back. She felt her legs numb, she saw dragons surrounding them. Eldrid cried and cried which had caused the fury to stop flying and turn back around._

_The white fury stopped the other dragons from attacking and protected her. After the incident, Merida lifted her hand for the fury to smell. She pressed her nose into Merida's hand. That's how she found her new friend and home in the Hidden World._

"That's what happened." Merida felt herself shaking against the awful memories of the past events.

She saw Hiccup Hand on his chin, as his over underneath the table was shaking. He was trying his best to look calm but she could tell he was angry.

"Then we must be prepared for anything." Valka added her thoughts.

"Aye'm sorry..." Merida stared at Hiccup's eyes.

Hiccup hadn't said anything since she had told him everything that had happened. Either he was in shock her just angry about it.

"Don't be deary." Valka rubbed Merida's back as Hiccup stared at her.

Hiccup stood from his chair as he paced in thought, Toothless who was in the room watched his friend go back and forth. Merida lowered her eyes as she looked down at her feet.

"Aye lost everything..." She confessed.

Hiccup stopped as his breath halted he brought his hand to the chain he was wearing where her ring was at.

"Lost my home, my family... Aye even lost-..." Merida stopped speaking.

"What ya lost, Merida?" Valka looked at her.

Merida laughed as she looked at her hand.

"Aye lost my ring..."

Without turning around Hiccup pulled the chain from his vest and unhook it from his neck, he then pulled the ring out staring at it. Merida still wanted to marry him? Even after all these years?

"What is that special to you?" His mother asked Merida.

"Yes... Aye looked everywhere for it.."

Hiccup took a deep breath as he started to whistle, this caused Merida to gasp as he looked up from her chair. Valka was smiling at her son seeing him show the ring Merida was talking about.

Merida knew this tune well, it was when Hiccup would hum to when they were kids. Whenever Merida would listen to him sing it she would ask him to teach her the song. Hiccup was happy to teach her the song.

"I'll swim and sail on savage seas

With never a fear of drowning

And gladly ride the waves of life

If you would marry me."

Merida turned around as he saw Hiccup's hands behind him slowly walking to her. As he reaches in front of her he keeled down opening his hand showing her the ring he made for her.

"No scorching sun nor freezing cold

Will stop me on my journey."

He saw Merida's tears run down her face as she stared at the ring he had made for her.

"If you will promise me your heart And love..." He waited for her to continue for him.

Merida quickly wiped the tears from her face as she smiled at him.

"And love me for eternity..." She slipped the ring onto her ring finger and she stood from her chair.

"My dearest one, my darling dear

Your mighty words astound me

But I've no need for mighty deeds

When I feel your arms around me

Merida brought her arms up as Hiccup did as well and they both started to dance with each other.

"But I would bring you rings of gold

I'd even sing you poetry."

"Ya wee lamb!" Hiccup keeled down letting Merida hop of his leg going around him.

"And I would keep you from all harm

If you would stay beside me."

Hiccup twirl Merida around where her back was to him and twirl her around once more to have her face him.

"I have no use for rings of gold

I care not for your poetry

I only want your hand to hold."

"I only want you near me."

As they both sung together so did the beat of their song got faster. Their dance got faster and Valka clapped her hands together to the beat of the song as she smiled.

"To love and kiss to sweetly hold

For the dancing and the dreaming

Through all life's sorrows

And delights

I'll keep your laugh inside me

I'll swim and sail a savage seas

With never a fear of drowning

I'd gladly ride the waves so white

And you will marry me!"

Hiccup lifted Merida in the as he spins them around Merida was laughing as he didn't see Toothless behind him. Hiccup slipped causing him to break Merida's fall and they fell with a thud.

"Ow!" Hiccup yelled out.

"Ya the one that slip, not me!" She smirked at him.

"Glad to break your fall, M'lady."

Merida shook her head as she stood up, she let her hand out helping Hiccup to his feet and they both laughed together.

"How's ya find it? Aye thought aye lost it!" She smiled.

"Your brothers found it... And the last letter you wrote to me." She stared at him as she blushed. Her heart was beating fast.

"This was the last thing aye would remember ya with... Aye felt lost without it..." Merida smiled at Hiccup.

"The ring I made you was the only thing I had to remember you with. Well that and..." Merida glared at him as she smacked his butt.

"Did you just-"

"Yes. Aye did." Merida smirked at him.

"Mama?" All of them turned their head seeing Eldrid as the stairs staring at them.

"Eldrid? Little bear, did we wake ya? Aye'm sorry." Eldrid shook his head as he looked at his mom.

"I had a bad dream." Valka walked up to Eldrid as she kneels smiling at him.

"How about a stroll to look at the stars? That always helps me get the bad dreams to go away." Eldrid smiled as Valka looked at him.

"Can we sleep outside?"

"Sure, I'll bring Cloudjumper with us."

"Yey!" Valka picked Eldrid up and placed him on her hip. She then walked to the front door and nodded at the couple closing the door behind her.

"But, hey, if you're having doubts about yours truly, I'm pretty sure Snotlout's available." Hiccup smirked at her.

"As if aye would go with him! His eyes always change to a different lass every time." Merida laughed.

Hiccup laughed as he rubbed the side of Merida's face with his hand and smiled at her.

"We are alone, ya know that." Hiccup saw the mischief gleam in her eyes.

"Well besides Toothless here... Were not alone-" Merida interrupted Hiccup's talk as she kissed his cheek smiling at him.

"Of course aye'll marry ya. Aye said yes four years ago, aye would say yes again." She smiled.

"You haven't change Merida, I'm actually glad Toothless got you." He smirked at her.

Merida looked down to the ground as she blushed, she couldn't help herself as she knew Hiccup hadn't seen her.

"Y-ya... Ya haven't seen my change yet." Hiccup again lifted Merida to look at him, his eyes were warm and full of love.

"It doesn't matter. I love you, no matter what you look like. Your beautiful, smart, brave, and caring Mer." Merida giggled as she pulled Hiccup's hand. He followed her up the stairs as Toothless used his head to follow the two. Hiccup quickly look back at his bud and stopped.

"Don't worry bud, if you hear any noises it's fine-... W-were fin-" As Hiccup was speaking as Merida pulled him up to his room till she finally got them inside his room.

* * *

**~Hiccup~**

As Hiccup was working on a dragon's teeth in the Dragon Hanger, whenever he was done he would place his head on his hand. His arm rested on his leg since he was sitting down, most of the gang were just watching from behind seeing their chief in thought.

"He's been doing that for the past three hours." Tuffnut whispered to the others.

"Weird... Wait... What happened?" Ruffnut scratched her head.

"Who cares!" They all turned their head seeing Snotlout pushing a wagon full of poop.

"I hope they made up." Fishlegs looked over to Hiccup.

"Maybe we should have Astrid talk to Hiccup." Snotlout smirked at Astrid.

Astrid shook her head as she places the bucket she was holding down. She raised a brow looking at everyone around her.

"Why me?" She pointed at herself.

"Hiccup would always listen to you." Fishlegs added.

"Yeah, it's not like he's going to talk to us." Snotlout made and excuse.

Astrid rolled her eyes as she walked over to Hiccup's side. Both Snotlout and Fishlegs high fived as they watch her walk to Hiccup.

"You okay?" Astrid tiled her head to the side as Hiccup turns to look at her.

"Huh? O-oh yeah, yeah..." Hiccup continued to work.

"You sure? Nothing happened between you or..."

"What? No-... No everything is good, actually..." Hiccup looked away as Astrid smirked.

"So... What happened?" Astrid places her hands on her hips as she leaned onto her other leg.

"She-... She told me everything that happened at Dunbroch..."

"Oh..." Astrid frowned as he saw Hiccup's posture changed.

"How are you holding up?" Hiccup turned around from his seat looking at Fishlegs.

"I-I'm fine guys, really. I'm just thinking..." Hiccup pointed to himself.

"You sure? Getting the news, 'Hey you're a father!' give you quite a shock." Astrid crossed her arms together.

"Yes- I-I mean no!... Just (sigh)... It's going to take some time for me..." Hiccup rubbed his forehead as he looked away.

"There's probably another reason why he's acting like this." Hiccup turned back around lowering his eyebrows at Snotlout. Snotlout patted Fishlegs back as he elbowed at the twins.

"Merida, tamed his 'Dragon'." Snotlout slapped his leg laughing at his joke. Everyone in the room raised a brow at first confused about what Snotlout as referring to.

"Toothless already likes Merida. She didn't need to tame him." Hiccup pointed to Toothless who was letting his tongue out as he sat waiting for Hiccup.

Snotlout rolled his eyes as he stared back at Hiccup.

"Your, other 'Dragon'." Snotlout pointed at his pants.

Hiccup glared as he picked up the bucket next to him and threw it a Snotlout's face. When it hit Snotlout's face he fell onto his back.

"Hey!" Snotlout yelled as he jumped up to his feet stomping towards Hiccup.

Hiccup had already stood from where he was sitting crossing his arms together glaring at Snotlout. Astrid was quick to step between Snotlout and Hiccup trying to stop the boys from fighting each other.

"Do that again-"

"And what?" Hiccup glared at him.

"Hey! Enough guys! Snotlout, you asked for it!" Astrid pushed Snotlout back. Snotlout let a grunt out as he went back to what he was doing before.

"Ohhh!" Fighlegs nodded his head finally getting the joke Snotlout had said. The twins just looked at each other confused as they shrugged their shoulders.

"He's being sensitive!" Snotlout shouted from the back.

Hiccup let a frustrating sigh out as he sat back down shaking his head.

"I'm just worried... I've had Eret check any area he can for any nearby ships. So far nothing..." Hiccup raised his arms as he placed them behind his head.

"Is that why you have Eret out late?" Astrid stared at Hiccup.

"I'm just thinking... Maybe Grimmel knows..." Hiccup placed a hand on his chin in thought.

"Does he know you have a Nightfury?" Astrid asked.

Hiccup shook his head to say no as he sat straight to look at her.

"He knows one of the members of the 'Haddock' family is the Nightfury rider. Other than that, he doesn't know it's me." Hiccup darts his eyes away.

"Well, we can use that to our advantage. He might think your dad is still alive." Astrid smiled as she places a hand onto her chin.

"We'll just be prepared, in case anything happens." Hiccup pulled last bad tooth and stood up patting the dragon he was working on.

Hiccup handed the tweezers to Astrid as he patted her shoulder heading his way out.

"Where are you going?" She was shocked by this new attitude of his.

"I've got a village to run! Plus, I promised Eldrid a ride on Toothless!" Everyone just stared at this new Hiccup they were seeing.

He was much happier, thoughtful, and caring. It's wasn't like he never acted like this before it was just he wasn't as relaxed as before. Hiccup acted more confident in his actions, even through his words.

"What's gotten into him?" Tuffnut pointed to Hiccup as his sister shrugged.

"I told you!" All of them turned to Snotlout. Astrid glared at him waiting for him to make any more smart remakes.

Snotlout lifted his hands to tell her he was going to shut up. That's when they all saw Toothless ran out to catch up with Hiccup.

* * *

**~Grimmel~**

He was already annoyed with the little information Kari had left him. He looked back at the map as he looked up. This was definitely the island he's standing on. All of his men were searching the area as he rolled his eyes. Then as he took another step something shined into his eyes.

He turned his head seeing the shine on the grass. As he walked towards it he saw two different scales on the grass. He kneeled seeing a black and white crystal scale. He picked both up smirking at his find.

"Grimmel! Nothing was found!" One of his men reported.

"You are wrong, we found gold!" He turned and showed him the scales.

"They were here. That's means they'll be back, they think this place is a safe haven for them to get away from Berk." Grimmel looked around the area.

"Uhh..."

Grimmel rolled his eyes seeing that they weren't getting the picture.

"We wait. Set up a base nearby the island. Also, set a trap here for the Nightfury's. Oh and... Send two ships out to capture some dragons, while we're at it."

"But Grimmel-"

"Do you not understand? They are feeling comfortable seeing no ships around. They won't question the next one being so far from Berk. A perfect trap indeed." Grimmel wickedly smiled as he looked to the sky.

"So, the Princess finally found her lover as last. How adorable. But all happy stories, have endings." He closed his hand where he was holding the scales.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Oh no! Grimmel is using this situation to his advantage? Wow! I had to think of a reason why Grimmel could lure the gang out and not just suddenly attack Berk when it has lots of dragons around the island. It makes way more sense if he lured them out, to attack their base. Anyway, this is what I have written. Yes, I had to put Dancing and the Dreaming. It's such an amazing song, plus a perfect reason for Hiccup and Merida to renew their vows you could say. Also, let me know if the flashback is not PG-13, I tried my best to keep it PG-13 as much as I could. Thank you!


	7. Wary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So this is were a lot of things will change from the movie. From them moving to new Berk and celebrating about it, to what Grimmel does instead of attacking Berk straight ahead. Also, I will be adding some scenes that I felt like was a missed opportunity for the movie to show. Even if they could make it short it's still possible to add. So many changes I have done plus Kari will interact with our hero's.

**Warning: Slight** **Violence**

**~Wary~**

**~Merida~**

"Pull the bow back... Here." Merida was helping various children/Teens learn how to use a bow. She asked Hiccup this morning as he got up if there was anything she could help with.

He did decline but she insisted she can help, so he suggested her to help the kids learn how to use a bow. The Dragon Academy was a perfect place for them to learn, it was large enough plus they would hurt anyone by accident if they did.

"Always aim at ya target. Then release!" All of them followed Merida's orders. Some of them hit the target off to the side or just missed.

"Almost, just practice. You'll all get better at it." Merida smiled at all of the children were watching Merida.

She pulled her arrow back with her right hand, pulling it all the way and released as she hit dead center. All the kids awed and they watched her do it again and again. As hours passed, the sun was starting to set and Hiccup was walking inside watching her.

He smiled to see how well she was around with the kids, she even showed them all how to properly hold the bow. Merida was squatting down next to a little girl as she looked up seeing Hiccup there. She smiled as Hiccup walked into her class session.

"Look! It's the Chief!" All of them turned their head watching Hiccup stand in front of them all.

"Hey, there little dragon riders! Did you guys learn a lot?" All of them nodded their heads as they cheered on.

Hiccup laughed as Merida stood by his side, she held his hand smiling at him.

"Aye thinks it's time for all ya to head home." Merida smiled.

All of the children groaned seeing they all have to head home now. One by one they all dropped their bows and headed home.

"They didn't give you trouble, did they?" Hiccup turned his attention to Merida.

"Tch, it's nothing aye can handle. Ya forget, aye had my three brothers." Hiccup laughed as they stood there together.

Merida turned her head around watching the twins try to pull the string on their bow. Her eyes widen as she pulled Hiccup down with her, the arrow flew over their heads. Merida stood up glaring at them as she crossed her arms together.

"Aye told ya guys, always aim at the target!" She scolded the twins.

"Aww, but it's so hard!" Ruffnut complained.

"Yeah, it's more fun aiming at people!" Tuffnut smiled.

Hiccup stood up watching as Merida walked up to them snatching the bows from them. She put them away as the twins rolled their eyes.

"Ruffnut, Tuffnut? What are you guys doing here?" Hiccup pointed at the twins.

"We're learning how to shoot arrows and ride dragons!" Ruffnut jumped as she and her brother banged their helmets together.

"Nah! Ya ain't. Not yet!" Merida pointed at the two of them.

The twins frowned as they both left the academy to cause some trouble somewhere else. Merida let a long sigh out finally relief that they were gone.

"Sorry about that. They wouldn't stop bothering me about teaching them how to use a bow." Merida picked up the bows around the arena and went to put them away in a box.

Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck as she looked up to the sky, Thor help him.

"That's the twins for you." Hiccup joked as he too wanted to help Merida out.

"How is everything? Nothing new with the trappers?" Merida looked behind her watching Hiccup.

"No reports yet, but we can't let our guard down. You never know." Hiccup smirked as he continues to clean up.

After they've finished Merida held Hiccup's hand as they both walked out of the arena.

"Aye guess for now, aye can help ya around." Merida looked in front of her watching the Vikings work around with their dragons flying around.

"Ha, were fine Mer. Really you've done enough." Merida nodded her head as she looked back at Hiccup. The two continue to walk towards their home, as they were passing Gobber's shop Eldrid came running out.

"Well, if it isn't the little man himself?" Hiccup smirked as Eldrid smiled at his parents.

"I was watching Gobber!" He smiled.

"That Little one ya got, is a faster learner!" Gobber yelling over the swords he was banging.

"Aye wonder where he gets it from?" Merida smirked at Hiccup as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well! Good that the two of ya got back together!" Gobber placed the sword down as he walked out of the shop towards the couple.

"Now you can get Married!" Gobber lifted his arms as he smiled at the two.

Merida placed a finger to her mouth as she shushed Gobber, she was blushing like crazy. Hiccup on the other hand was shocked and just watched Merida.

"Your wearing the ring he made ya? I was there watching him! He stayed up all night making it." Hiccup covered his face with both hands. Merida's eyes widen as she looked at the embarrassment that Hiccup was feeling.

"You guys are getting married?" All of them turned their heads seeing Fighlegs happily jumping as he clapped his hands together.

"We are planning to get Married!" Hiccup corrected Fishlegs.

"Four years being apart? You guys should get married!" Turning their attention they saw Astrid and Eret standing there with the rest of the gang.

"Aye didn't say no to marrying Hiccup. Right now, we have other things to worry about!" Merida made that very clear to everyone around her.

"Mama?"

"Yes, Eldrid?"

"Can I get a ride on Toothless? Dad promised." Eldrid pointed at Hiccup.

"Y-Yes! Let's go right now!" Merida quickly picked Eldrid up as she dragged Hiccup with her. The rest of the gang shrugged their shoulders seeing why they wanted to leave so badly.

Hiccup was setting up the seat for both him and Eldrid. Merida was kneeled down to Eldridge we're she had explained to him to make sure he listened to everything his father tells him.

"Do at understand? Listen to ya father, if anything happens ya go right to him." Merida rubbed her son's head.

"Yes mama." Eldrid picked at his pants as he stared at his mother.

"Come with us, I'm sure there's room for all three of us." Merida shook her head in response seeing Hiccup really wanted to spend time with all of them.

"Aye already got my time with ya, spend time with ya son." Hiccup smiled as he hopped onto Toothless he sat there waiting for Eldrid to climb up. Merida tried lifting Eldrid up but he moved around using his hook hand to try to climb himself.

"No, I got it." Eldrid tried climbing again but failed to get a grub onto the saddle. Toothless lowered himself for Eldrid laying himself on the floor. Eldrid was able to climb up to sit in front of his dad.

"I said I got it Toothless." Eldrid complained.

Hiccup laughed as he shook his head back and forth, Merida stood up as she placed her hand onto Hiccup's face. He looked at her smiling at her as Toothless stood back up. Hiccup leaned down from his height to kissed Merida, in which she returned back to him. Eldrid looked away as he scrunched his nose in annoyance.

"Be safe, all three of ya." Merida smiled.

"You can come with us and ride with Eilidh." Hiccup added as Merida rolled her eyes.

Merida took a quick glance down behind Hiccup and Hiccup laughed as he smirked at her.

"Aye would love to, but aye believe someone is waiting to go." Merida took a step back as she looked over to Eldrid.

Hiccup turned his head seeing Eldrid frustrated and his arms crossed together. Hiccup laughed as he patted Toothless.

"Alright, alright. We're going Eldrid. Gently, okay Toothless?" Hiccup whispered.

As Merida gave them space, Toothless opened his wings to fly out. All three boys left into the sky and Merida smiled as she headed to her home. As she walked, she noticed that Astrid had just landed with Stormfly next to her. Astrid saw Merida coming and waved her over.

Merida smiled as she walked over to Astrid standing next to her.

"Where's Hiccup?" Astrid looked behind Merida.

"He went off with Eldrid. He promised him a ride with Toothless after all." Merida giggled.

Astrid smiled as she leaned onto her other leg, she looked over the houses in thought.

"What's it like to be a mother?" Astrid asked.

Caught off guard Merida's eyes widen as she rested a hand onto her chin in thought. Though she did have the answer to raising a child, she knew she really didn't have one.

"To be honest with ya, it's different with each woman." Merida smiled as she closed her eyes.

Astrid wiped her head to Merida as her eyes widen, in shock by her answer.

"Even my mother didn't have an answer for me." Merida looked over the sunset in awe.

Astrid leaned in to listen more about what Merida had to say.

"But they do bring the best of ya. Ya won't be prepared for everything that will happen. But it is all worth it." Merida opened her eyes as she stared at Astrid.

Astrid rubbed her arm as she smiled back shifting her weight over to her other leg.

"Ya expecting?" Astrid's eyes widen.

"N-No... Not yet..." Astrid stuttered.

"Have the two of at talked about it?" Merida eyes the blonde.

"N-not yet..." She stuttered once more.

"Aye think ya should, when ya have the chance."

"What made you come up with the name Eldrid?" Astrid raised a brow as the redhead.

"Aye wasn't the one who came up with the name, it was Hiccup." Merida smiled at her.

Astrid's eyes widen as she heard what Merida had told her, she crossed her arms together.

"What did he say?" Astrid asked.

"He said, Eldrid. Now he wants Eldrid to take his father's name as well. His full name is Eldrid Stoick Haddock."

"You'd think Eldrid's name would give a hint to Hiccup that it's his son." Astrid smirked.

"Ya have to remember, he was in a rush to get home. Aye asked him what name he would give to a boy or girl. He said Eldrid if it was a boy." Merida smiled.

"He must felt like a fool after you told him he was the one to come up with the name." Astrid laughed.

Merida couldn't help herself but laugh, the two laughed together as they held their stomachs.

"Oh yes! His face was priceless!" Merida laughed hard as she wiped a tear away.

"You've really changed him." Merida stood straight as she stared at Astrid in concern.

"He wasn't this happy or confident when he first saw you. It was like... Part of him that he lost came back to him. And when you left, he was devastated. He was so pale I had to carry him onto Toothless." Astrid nodded her head.

Merida bit her lip as she shifted her eyes away, she fidgets with her hair as she didn't say anything.

"S-sorry?" Merida apologize.

"I'm just glad he's happy again. Make sure he doesn't do anything rash for you." Astrid acknowledges her.

Merida laughed as she smiled at the blonde.

"Aye can't stop his stubbornness, but aye know he can be rash." Merida brushes her hand through her hair.

"I'm only assuming you guys are planning to get married?" Astrid raised her eyelashes.

"Yes." Merida nodded.

"Anytime soon or..."

"(Sigh) Everyone is going to be asking, ya?" Astrid nodded her head to Merida's question.

"Just after we deal with Grimmel. Aye, want my brothers to know aye'm here... They deserve to be at the wedding." Astrid was shocked to hear Merida wanting her family to know. When she was there seeing her the first time, she didn't even want to go with Hiccup. Now she was opening herself up to everyone.

"That's fine. Just ignore Gobber, he tends to be like that." Astrid smiled.

"Are you planning to send a letter... To your brothers?" Astrid asked Merida.

"Aye was planning on doing it tonight. Or tomorrow morning..."

"I'm sure they'll be sending the whole clan here." Astrid smirked.

"Oh, more than that! If aye know my brothers well. They won't listen to the lords and come straight here by a dragon." Merida laughed.

Astrid remembers when Hiccup had led the search for Merida. He went to Dunbroch for a month then back around Berk to search for Merida. Hiccup never mentioned what he had done as far as searching for the Princess. But she did remember he did he teach them about dragons.

"Hiccup must have taught your family about them."

"Aye he did, everyone at first didn't think we needed them. Or to learn about them. But after aye 'disappear' I'm sure my brother thought it was fit for Dunbroch to be running with dragons." Merida looked over to the sea.

"Did everyone agree?" Merida shook her head saying no.

"No, aye wanted to learn. The Lords were skeptical about the dragons at first. But they warmed to the idea after seeing the mighty beast. My father loved them, he wanted to learn right away! Though Hardie never wanted to listen or try." Merida smiled at the fond memories.

"Sounds like Your father was a good man." Astrid smiled.

"He was. He saw good things from Hiccup, he never doubted the lad about the knowledge of dragons. We had kept some of them after they left. But... The dragons Grimmel had were nothing we learned. It was an unexpected attack." Merida frowned.

Astrid took a step forward as she rubbed Merida's back off support. She smiled at the redhead as she tried to cheer her up.

"Sorry... I didn't mean to bring any bad memories." Astrid looked at her.

"Nah, it's good. Aye needs to talk about it ya know." Merida shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah, you should... You shouldn't hold anything in. We're here for you Merida." Merida could help but smile as Astrid's reassuring words.

"Thank ya. Aye'm glad ya all trusted me."

"There are times we thought Hiccup done something stupid, crazy, or just mad. But he's done it for our clan and our dragons." Astrid crosses her arms together.

"I'm sure you would do the same if it were for your clan." Merida nodded in acknowledgment of Astrid's statement.

"Aye know they will want me to go to Dunbroch right away. Aye'm sure everyone will..." Merida lowered her eyes as she looked away.

Astrid noted the way Merida looked as she looked away, she looked as though she dearly missed her home at Dunbroch. But Astrid smiled at her as she patted her shoulder.

"Let head the mess hall and talk more there. That way the time can pass and Hiccup will be home before we know it, and you'll be home by then."

* * *

**~Hiccup~**

Eldrid laughed and giggled as they soared through the sky. Hiccup had his arm around Eldrid's stomach to prevent him from slipping off. Even with the vest, he was wearing Hiccup was being careful with him.

"Here, were going to head up." Hiccup patted Toothless as he pointed up.

Toothless flew higher as they headed towards the clouds, Hiccup lifted Eldrid's arm as he showed him to touch the clouds. Eldrid smiled as he was able to touch the clouds so close, which means Merida hasn't flown them this high before.

"Dad?" Hiccup looked down as he smiled at Eldrid.

"What?"

"Mom told me you could fly on your own. When can I see you fly?" Eldrid looked at his dad behind him.

Hiccup laughed as he rubbed Eldrid's red hair and looked up to the sky.

"When we're all flying together I'll show you." Hiccup smiled in thought.

"Okay."

"Let go, I'm going to show you something."

Leaning to the side Toothless followed and turned them around back to Berk. Hiccup motioned Toothless to Fly around Berk from where they were at and Toothless did.

"Eldrid. This is Berk. It's our home. It was the home of your grandparents, and their grandparents before them. And it's my job as chief to protect us. And one day, when you're all grown up, that job will be passed on to you." Eldrid awed as he was able to see Berk fully from height and how far they were at.

"Wow! We're there dragons when you were a boy?"

"There were dragons when I was a boy. We didn't get along." Hiccup rubbed Toothless neck.

"Why?" Eldrid tiled his head to his dad.

"Well... We-... We didn't know about them." Hiccup answered.

"Is that how you became friends with Toothless?"

"Yeah, I saw him and got to learn more about-" Toothless was annoyed by what Hiccup was saying and whacked his head with his ear.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Toothless laughed as Hiccup was rubbing his head.

"Then how did he lose his tail?" Eldrid pointed at Toothless red tail wing.

"That... Well... I shot him down... But it's okay, I was wrong about dragons." Hiccup admitted as he rubbed his neck.

Toothless let out a satisfied grunt as he looked back seeing Eldrid smiling.

"Did you teach everyone about dragons?" Eldrid stared at Berk.

"Yeah, so we rewrite the book of dragons to what we know. Now Berk is a welcoming to all dragons and they can stay or go as they please." Hiccup smiled.

Toothless took that as his cue to fly closer to Berk, Toothless flew to where the mountain was next to the village. There Eldrid leaned forward pointed at a statue in awe.

"Who's that dad!" Eldrid was unable to sit still.

"That is Stoick the Vast. The greatest man who has ever lived. He did everything to protect Berk. He's your grandfather, he was a great chief and a great father..." Eldrid turned his head around seeing tears at the brim of his father's eyes.

"Dad? Are you okay?" Eldrid placed his tang hand onto his fathers.

"I-I'm fine son, lets grab something to eat before we head home. I'm sure your mother is home already." Toothless head to their house as Hiccup took one last looked at his dad and smiled to himself. This must be the feeling his dad felt when raising him, right?

* * *

"Mama!" Eldrid came running in as Hiccup opened the front door.

Merida gave a shocked face as Eldrid came running in hugging his mother's legs.

"Well your home! And one piece." Merida smirked at Hiccup as she saw him roll his eyes.

"I got to touch the clouds!" Eldrid boosted as he raised his arms. Merida picked Eldrid up and place him on her lap.

Hiccup shocked his head as she stared at Merida and his son together. Taking a glance over he saw Astrid smiling at the two as they all talked. Before Hiccup closed the door, Eret came from behind Hiccup calling out to him.

"Hiccup!"

"Eret, anything to report?" Hiccup looked at him.

"Three ships spotted."

"Where?" Hiccup's body changed after what Eret had told him.

"Way out the maps, near the edge of the world." Hiccup raised a brow as he stared at Eret.

"That far out?" Eret nodded his head in acknowledgment.

Astrid was already looking at the two men as Merida followed her eyes. She picked Eldrid up as she went upstairs to put him to bed early and quickly. As Astrid saw Merida go upstairs she stood from her seat and walked up to Hiccup and Eret.

"I'm guessing by that look, more trappers." Astrid crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yes, get the gang ready. We might be out for the night. Meet me at the dragon academy." Both of them nodded their heads as the two went out to get everyone ready.

"It's Grimmel, isn't it?" Hiccup turned around as she closed the door behind him. He saw Merida there walking down the stairs with her hands to her chest.

"Well... We don't really know, it's probably more trappers getting dragons." Hiccup smiled at her.

"Let me come with ya." Merida walked in front of Hiccup.

"What?" Hiccup held his hands up as he glared at Merida.

"If it ain't a problem aye should help ya."

This was going to be a long argument.

* * *

"What's taking him so long!" Snotlout stretched his arms out as he complained to the others.

"He said every one to meet here, just hold on I'm sure he coming." Astrid glared at Snotlout.

"Yeah, like... it's about to nighttime and we're waiting for a dragon or something?" Tuffnut groaned.

"More like waiting for Mr. Haddock and Miss Haddock to be finished." The twin's fist bumps each other as they laugh.

Eret facepalms himself as he groans at the twin's remarks, and Astrid rolled her eyes as she spots Hiccup flying in with Toothless... And Merida? On Eilidh?

Merida was the first to land and she slid off of Eilidh as she ran in front of Hiccup stopping him to walk any further.

"Aye'm coming with ya!" She yelled.

"No! I've already told you this Merida, it's too dangerous and I need you here with Eldrid." Hiccup glared back at Merida.

"Aye can help Hiccup! Haven't aye proven to ya enough?" Merida's eyes pleaded.

"Y-yes you have Merida, but..."

"But what?" Snotlout was leaning back onto his dragon smirking at the show he was watching.

"Uhh... Hiccup?" Fighlegs tried to intervene but was interrupted by Hiccup.

"You don't know these areas well, but we do." Hiccup shrugged his shoulders, Merida raised a brow as she crossed her arm together.

"Oh snap! Anyone got the food?" Snotlout looked over to the twins who shook their head and then at Astrid who was glaring at him.

"Are ya saying aye can't be of any help? Mr. Haddock?" Merida placed her hands onto her hips as she glared at Hiccup.

"Wait? What?!" Hiccup lifted his hands up in defense.

"W-where did I say that? I didn't say-"

"Yeah he did!" Snotlout lifted his arms up as he pointed at Hiccup.

Hiccup rubbed the bridge of his nose as he let out a sigh of frustration knowing this argument wasn't going to end.

"Guys. Not, helping!" Hiccup barked each word as he glared behind him.

"How far is it from Berk?" Merida raised a brow.

"Almost near the edge of the world." Eret answered.

"What? And ya don't think it's possibly a trap?" Merida threw her hands up.

"You know, your wife does have a point Hiccup." Astrid pointed at Merida.

"W-What? Guys... You know what never mind, Merida isn't my wife... Yet!" Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck as he looked away.

"Do ya have a map of where it is?"

"Right Here." Eret raised his hand holding the rolled-up scroll. Merida walked up to Eret as she yanked it from his hands and opened it to look through it.

She saw the markings and writing of where they were planning on staying. She even saw a ship drawing of where the ships would be at. She closed it up as she walked over to the boxes earlier and grabbed a bow and quiver. She strapped it to her back as she got arrows. She walked up to Hiccup and shoved the map into his hands.

"I'm coming with ya, whether ya like it or not." Merida smirked.

"Ah! Just-... No Mer, you are staying here!" Hiccup jabbed his Finger into her chest.

"Saids who?" She raised a brow at him.

Everyone jaws dropped to the ground watching Merida stand up to Hiccup. Most of them didn't even know what to say at this point, they've never seen Merida mad or inaction. They probably shouldn't mess with Highlander ladies.

"What? Saids me! Hello, I'm chief!" Hiccup threw his hands up in the air.

"If aye do recall. Ya and aye are not married yet, so aye don't have to listen." Merida waves her hands as she went climbing onto Eilidh. Hiccup eyes widen as she completely disregarded what Hiccup had to say.

"Seems like she didn't get the bed acti-" Snotlout sucked his head as hit helmet was knocked off my and arrow. Everyone turned their heads seeing Merida smirking at the scared lad.

"Snotlout, aye give ya a word of advice, ya? Don't, ever! Disrespect a highlander lass. Especially if ya want to see the day." She smiled at him as she took off with Eilidh.

"D-did she just-"

"Oh for the love of Thor! Just- Ah! Okay, okay, change in plans. I'll explain the plan once we get there. Hopefully, before Merida gets there." Hiccup climbed onto Toothless.

"Hiccup! Aren't you going to do something about what she did!" Snotlout shouted in the back.

"Snotlout, that's kind of your fault for not keeping your mouth shut." Hiccup glared at Snotlout.

"I can't believe she just did that." Astrid as smirking.

"Haha! Funny guys, come on let's get going."

* * *

**~Merida~**

"What?" Hiccup stared at Astrid who was smirking at him.

"I see you've chosen someone who can stand up to your stubbornness." Astrid winked at him as she glanced at Merida.

"My w-what? Look never mind that, it's something... Can we talk about this late?" Hiccup lifted his helmet as she stared at Astrid.

"Well chief." Hiccup turned to his right watching Eret fly next to him.

"Welcome to the taste of married life!" Eret pointed to his wife Astrid. Eret had gotten closer as he placed a hand to his mouth to whisper to Hiccup.

"Between you and me, you should always let them be right." Eret pulled away as he winked at Hiccup.

Hiccup rolled his eyes as he stared at Merida's back.

"Oh my gods... Why are you giving me advice on-... Wait, just don't answer that." Hiccup shook his head as he rubbed his face with both hands.

"Maybe ya should listen to them!" Merida shouted towards him.

"I-I should what?" Hiccup stared at Merida as he saw her face forward.

"Hey she's your wife. You should talk to her." Snotlout clapped his hands for Hiccup.

"Oh, for the love of Thor! Merida is not my wife yet. Yes, we're going to get married soon! And honestly, this should be the discussion for... The..." Hiccup stopped as he saw something from afar. He pulled out his spyglass and extended it as see further.

There saw three ships sailing slowly as if they weren't in a hurry just yet, he saw trappers walking along the deck making sure no one would come near the ship.

"What's the plan ya have Hiccup?" Merida turned around staring at him.

Hiccup continued to look through his spyglass as everyone was waiting for Hiccup's orders. Merida could see all of them in armor with their dragon's scales. Thee all were prepared for a fight, would she let that be her downside? No... She not letting that hold her back.

"Uh... Well for starters, three ships aren't that bad."

"That bad?" They all turned seeing Snotlout checking his nails as he smirked at Hiccup.

"We've handled worse, come on! There's nothing we riders can't do!" Snotlout boosted as Hiccup rolled his eyes. As he pulled the sky glass away he felt it being snatched from his hands and saw Merida flying next to her.

She looked through it watching one of the ships going slightly faster than the rest of them.

"One is further ahead than the rest." She handed the spyglass back to Hiccup.

"Well, Merida will handle the ship that's going the fastest." Merida turned her head to Hiccup as he raised a brow at her.

"What?" He shrugged.

Merida rolled her eyes as she patted Eilidh's head and leaned closer to whisper to her.

"Men, right?" Eilidh nodded her head to agree with Merida's statement and the two were flying down to do their part.

"Mer, wait! Alright... Just never mind!" Hiccup threw his hands up in frustration.

"Alright just, sneak in getting all the dragons out, and get out as fast as possible. Shouldn't be hard right?" Hiccup patted Toothless and the two went to the ship to the left.

Everyone behind all laughed as they all went to their places on the other two ships. Merida was quite and quick with Eilidh as they stay low to the waters to use it as cover. As they got to the ship's side they were able to use this time to land and check to see if there were trappers there. The coast clear they both hopped over and knocked the sleeping trapper out. They took the unconscious body inside of a barrel and close it up.

Soon they were able to knock out the rest getting the ship to the cleared and looking through to see any cages on the ship. One weird thing was... No cages anywhere. Actually, there wasn't any on this ship.

Why were there trappers walking around to make sure no one would be on this ship?

Merida wasn't going anywhere yet till she checked to ships for any dragons. As she checked for hidden stairs she heard a creak in the wood and had Eilidh shoot a hold into the hidden door. Smiling victoriously she went down the stairs with Eilidh behind her. She heard some commotion in the bad and saw a cage. YES! There a dragon looked to his big was covered in a cloth whimpering scared.

She shushed the dragon as she placed a hand at calm it down, she then pulled the covered to reveal... Deathgripper! She gasped as she turned around seeing Grimmel behind the cage shooting his dart to Eilidh causing her to fall down.

"NO! Eilidh!" She felt a sting in her foot seeing the Deathgripper had used its stinger to inject its poison into her leg. She felt her leg going numb, everything from her left leg feeling like pins and needles.

"I'm quite disappointed Princess, I'd figure you'd know how I play since you've encountered me before." Grimmel smirked as he pulled another dart this time it was green, he then aimed it at Eilidh who was whimpering weakly trying to save Merida.

"Now, to save your dragon. You are going to cooperate with me. You will get me the Night Fury rider. Or should I say... Your lover." Grimmel walked up in front of her smiling wickedly.

* * *

**~Hiccup~**

"Hiccup!" Hiccup looked behind him seeing Eret running at him. Hiccup had just pulled another cloth down showing an empty cage.

"All the cages are empty!" Eret told Hiccup was he waved Snotlout, Fishleg, and the twins on the other ship.

"Hey guys! Got any dragons!" Hiccup shouted at them.

"No!" Snotlout shouted back.

Hiccup looked down in thought as Toothless was trying to cheer him up, that was when Toothless went to the edge of the ship staring at the one Merida was on. He started to growl without Hiccup knowing.

"Why would there be two ships with cages without any dragons on them?" Hiccup placed a hand on his chin. Hiccup turned around hearing Toothless growling at the ship further from them, that is when he noticed something different.

Someone was on the ship... It was a tall figure... Oh no!

"IT'S A TRAP!" Hiccup jumped onto Toothless but was stopped by Eret pulling on his arm.

"No, chief! It's what Grimmel wants!" Eret warned him as Hiccup was struggling against his grip.

"HELLO RIDERS!" They all turned seeing the tall man with white hair holding a crossbow to Merida's neck.

"Fuirich thall!" Merida was shouting for Hiccup.

"Leig leam! A ghràidh, tog na siùil!"

"My name is Grimmel! I merely want to talk to the Night Fury rider! A trade perhaps! Let us see if you truly love this woman shall we!?" Grimmel smiled as he jerked Merida to shut up.

"Fuirich le Night Fury Rider!" Grimmel smacked Merida's head as he glared at her.

"Rinn mi a' chùis air!" He saw Grimmel drag Merida with him into the lower deck of the ship they were on.

"I'm going to rip his head off!" Eret had to rip Hiccup off of Toothless and place him standing put to clam him down.

"Clam down Hiccup! We've got to plan something here... Grimmel planned this for a reason." Eret shook Hiccup to reason with him. Hiccup sighed as he nodded his head, he knew losing his cool wouldn't help Merida right now.

After sometime Hiccup finally calmed down and the rest of the gang flew onto the ship Hiccup and Eret was on. They all were talking about any plans for anything to go wrong. But Hiccup said he was willing to go in.

"NO!"

"Astrid, please!" Hiccup tried to plead with Astrid.

"Hiccup, this is obviously a trap! If Grimmel wants Toothless then you should let me drop you in!" She argued.

"She right Hiccup. If you do plan on going in to talk to Grimmel have us drop you off. Well, make sure to watch Toothless." Eret motion Toothless as Toothless was staring at Hiccup in concern.

"But, this is suicide Hiccup! If you don't come back, all we have is your mom back at Berk!" Fishlegs argued next.

"Why don't we just explode the ship?" Tuffnut smiled.

"Yeah! Let us blow it up." The rest of them lower their eyes at the twins.

"What?" Ruffnut scratched her head.

"Does something smell? Do I smell?" Tuffnut sniffed himself.

"Ah! This is all my fault! I shouldn't have sent her there!" Hiccup slammed his hands onto the side of the deck.

"Hiccup? What was Merida yelling you? We couldn't understand a thing she said." Fishlegs pointed at the ship she was on.

Hiccup sighed as he turned to the gang and looked to the ground closing his eyes, he took a deep breath as he looked up.

"She was telling me to stay away. Leave here and that she had it." Hiccup rubbed the bridge of his nose as he closed his hand into a fist.

"Leave her here? No way! Plus I like her fire hair. If you place a torch on his will it light up?" Tuffnut rubbed his chin in thought.

"Tuffnut, this isn't a time to think about that!" Astrid scolded them.

"Wait... Wait a minute... Tuffnut you're a genius!" Hiccup jumped with joy as he pointed at the twins.

"Wait... I am? Well I am! Guess you can never underestimate the twins of geniuses!" The twins posed together to show off.

"Once I get Merida out, we blow the ship up. If he had any other men inside of the ship then they have nothing to come after me and Merida for." Hiccup pointed at the ship.

"But, Hiccup? What if Grimmel has Eilidh captured too?" Eret added. Hiccup nodded his head as he was thinking.

"I'll create a distraction, you guys get Eilidh and Merida out of there." Hiccup announced.

"But... Hiccup what about you?" Astrid glared at him.

"It's alright. I have something Grimmel doesn't know about."

* * *

Hiccup had Astrid fly him near the ship where he hopped off of Stormfly looking at all the other trappers that were pointed their crossbows at him. He saw to his left Eilidh in a cage sleeping or weak? But he knew her dragon was for sure captured. As of the trappers pushed him forward as they forced him to walk downstairs.

His heart stopped.

There he saw Merida sitting at a table looking at him, she didn't look so well. Grimmel still had his crossbow pointed at her as he was sipping on his cut of water and smirking at Hiccup. Hiccup walked down the stairs as he glared at Grimmel. His helmet was down keeping his identity hidden still.

"Well, well. Your lover is here Princess." Grimmel smirked at Merida who looked at Hiccup weak.

"Let her go!" Hiccup demanded.

Grimmel laughed as his eyes widen, he didn't expect the rider to demand anything right away then again. He had Merida right where he wanted.

"Deathgripper poison. One hit can leave its victims paralyzed, another will kill them." Grimmel smiled wickedly as he motioned his bow at Merida.

Hiccup hands were shaking with anger, he wanted to kill this man with his bare hands.

"L-luaidh mo... C-chèile..." Merida gave a weak smile at him.

"Aww how sweet, she must be telling you she loves you. Otherwise..." He pointed it closer to her throat causing Merida to whimper.

"Stop! I'm here, I'm what you want! Let, her, go!" He stood there glaring at Grimmel.

"You seem to not understand who I am dear Night Fury rider... I am Grimmel the Grisly, the best dragon hunter here. I have hunted every Night Fury out there is. And yours... Is the only one left."

This wasn't good at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Yes, I left it with a chapter like this... Yes! Plus something doesn't seem right with Merida, I wonder why? ;3 But anyway got this chapter done and I'm happy with it. Please let me know what you guys think and I'll see you next time!
> 
> fuirich thall!: Stay away!
> 
> leig leam!: Leave me!
> 
> a ghràidh!: My dear, my love!
> 
> tog na siùil: Leave!
> 
> Fuirich le Night Fury Rider: Stay away Night Fury Rider!
> 
> rinn mi a' chùis air: I did it, I got the better of him
> 
> luaidh mo chèile: Love of my life


	8. Shelter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So... I just finished watching Race to the Edge and found out trader Johann is a bad guy. So I went back to change the name to a different person by Aron. So if you see a name change in the new chapters that is why.

**Warning: Slight Violence**

**~Shelter~**

**~Hiccup~**

"You seem to not understand who I am dear Night Fury rider... I am Grimmel the Grisly, the best dragon hunter here. I have hunted every Night Fury out there is. And yours... Is the only one left."

Hiccup eyes widen hearing what Grimmel had told him, he shifted his eyes to Merida who shook her head not to listen to him.

"But enough about me. I'd like to know about you... Mr. Haddock. You're... Lovely wife here only told me, little things about you." Grimmel motioned to Merida.

"Oh, I hope you don't mind if I help myself. I know we'll be here for... Quite some time." Grimmel took a sip from his cup as Hiccup glared at him.

"So... How is the child? Hm? So sorry that... His arm unfortunately was-" Hiccup screamed loud as he pulled his Inferno out ready to strike Grimmel.

Before Hiccup took another step, Grimmel jumped from his chair and pulled a knife out pressing it to Merida's neck. Hiccup eyes widen as he stopped Merida's eyes widen as well as she tried to push Grimmel off.

"That is impressive. However, I'm sure you want your wife's survival chance to increase. No? Well, then we can find out if Highlanders can go to the hall s of-"

"Stop!" Hiccup threw his arms up showing he was going to cooperate with him.

"Very good." Grimmel smirked as he pulled the knife away, still pointed his bow at Merida as he sat back down.

Grimmel then pointed at a chair in front of them for Hiccup to sit down. Hiccup shook his head as he stood his ground.

"Suit yourself." Grimmel shrugged.

"What did you do to Eilidh?" Hiccup looked at him.

"Who? Oh! The White Nightfury, right. Eh, nothing that she won't sleep off." Grimmel smirked at Merida.

"What do you want?" Hiccup was staring down at Grimmel, this game he was playing at wasn't going to be something Hiccup was going to play.

"Ah, finally. Some cooperation! Something you need to work on my dear." Merida went to bite Grimmel's finger he was pointed to Merida.

Grimmel pulled away fast as he pulled his knife out again, Hiccup pointed his Inferno at Grimmel in which he stopped. He smirked at the two and put his knife away, as he saw the look at the two.

"If I'm going to negotiate here. Your not going to touch a hair on her." Hiccup spat at Grimmel.

"Very well. First thing on the matter. I wish to know 'who' I am dealing with." Grimmel relaxed against his chair.

Merida was shaking her head saying no to Hiccup, he sighed as he put away his Inferno. He lifted the top part of his helmet and pulled down his face mask revealing his face. Grimmel eyes widen as he laughed loudly slapping his leg.

"Stoick's boy? Well, your father knew of me. Now, that was a chief. One of the greatest dragon hunters to have ever lived! What would he think of you? Huh hah." Grimmel laughed once more.

"He did it right, you know. Making it his mission to destroy the beasts so that you could grow up in a better world-"

"He changed his mind." Hiccup interrupted Grimmel.

"And look where that got him. Look where it has gotten the Princess." Grimmel pointed at Merida.

"You wish dragons to live free among us, like equals? A toxic notion, my boy. History has shown that we are the superior species. What if word of your misguided ideas were to spread? It would be the undoing of civilization as we... know it." Grimmel smirked

"He's proven ya wrong. Dunbroch has dragons-" Grimmel pressed his crossbow too close to Merida's neck as she yelps out.

"An unfortunate misguided folks. We should honestly be minding our own business. Ah, I remember to days where our great grandfathers fought against Highlanders." Grimmel smiled against the founding memories he had.

"We've proven ya wrong. We all can live in peace!" Merida spat out as Grimmel pulled his bow back glaring at her.

"Oh. Haha. A fighting spirit, I love it! Though I'm afraid our time here is to be short." Grimmel stood up as he walked over to the cage.

Hiccup motioned with his eyes for Merida to go underneath the table and hide there. He pulled out an extra canister he had and showed it to her. Merida nodded her head as she waited for Grimmel to come back.

"So, let's get to the point. I am the Night Fury killer. I've hunted every last one but yours. You are going to give me that dragon. Or I will-" Grimmel sat back down as a Deathgripper walked behind Merida.

"I will never give him up!" Hiccup yelled.

"Only, I'm afraid you're mistaken. You've never seen anything like me. I'm sure your wife has told you... Her previous adventures against me? Hm?" Hiccup glance at Merida who was looking down in shame, his eyes widen as he couldn't take in what Grimmel had said.

"Oh? She hasn't told you? Such a shame, I did love our little games." Grimmel placed a hand onto Merida's shoulder.

"You think you can threaten my betrothed in front of me. Sit in there and hurt her? And threaten my dragon? I am Hiccup Horrendous Haddock iii. And we have defended our way of life from far worse than you." Hiccup motioned to himself and Merida as he looked at her.

"I was afraid you'd-" Grimmel notice a sound of gas being poured out. He turned his head down noticing a gas canister leaking Zippleback gas out. He saw Merida duck through the table running with her best leg behind Hiccup as he nodded at him lighting his Inferno.

Grimmel growled as Hiccup set the explosion to happen, Hiccup turned his body to cover Merida from the fire. Grimmel was knocked back as he hit the wall with his Deathgripper sticking him to the wall. As Merida and Hiccup looked at each other Grimmel lifted his arm shooting his dart at Hiccup. Merida pushed Hiccup back as the dart hit her arm.

"No!" Hiccup yelled.

Merida looked weak as she fell to her knees, she started to cough as her face turned pale. Grimmel on the other hand was laughing at the scene.

"Another shot of Deathgripper poison! She'll be dead soon!"

Hiccup picked Merida up bridal style as he ran up the stairs. All the trappers trapped him, but they were all taken away by dragons as Hiccup stared at Merida in concern. Eilidh was set free by Astrid as she ran up to Merida. She sniffed Merida growling at the scent she smelled. She then lowered herself for Hiccup to climb on.

All of the riders took to the skies as Grimmel got out of his predicament smiling wickedly at the scene.

"Grimmel! What do we do sir?"

"Turn back, I've already given the message to them. We shall see who will win now. Hiccup Haddock."

* * *

Hiccup held Merida close to him as if she would fall from his grasp. After landing onto the ship Toothless was on, Hiccup quickly hopped off as he placed Merida gently onto the floor rubbing her face with his hand.

"I-it's going to be o-okay, Mer." He was starting to cry.

"A-... Antidote..." Merida spoke weakly.

"Fishlegs!" Hiccup called.

"Coming!" Fishlegs landed with Meatlug and opened his saddlebag finding his dragon cards. As he was searching through them, he finally found the one about the Deathgripper.

"Ah, here!" Fishlegs lifted the card in his hand.

"There is an antidote! We just need... Monstrous Nightmare saliva, dragon nip that's weird..."

"Fishlegs!" Hiccup scolded.

"Alright alright! And uh... Root?"

"What's up Fishface? We're kind of on time base here!" Snotlout yelled.

"Okay! It's just... I've never heard of this plant before..." Fishlegs scratched his head.

"Glow... Root..." Everyone turned their heads looking at Merida as she was trying to sit up. Hiccup place a hand on her back as he pushed her back gently.

"No, love. You've got to stay still." Hiccup stopped her.

"Yes, glow root! H-how do you know about it?" Fishlegs looked at Merida.

"Hidden... World... Eilidh... Take... Hiccup... Glow... Root..." Merida passed out as Hiccup eyes widen.

"Gods no... Merida? Gods, please! Merida!" Hiccup shook Merida to wake her up only to get her to groan loudly.

"She's still alive!" Astrid smiled.

"Thank Thor..." Hiccup smiled.

"How long does she have Fishlegs?" Eret looked at Fishlegs.

"We have a day till the poison goes through her body. We can only pray to the gods to slow the process now." Fishlegs frowned as he looked at Merida.

Eilidh was talking to Toothless through the whole commotion. Toothless pulled Hiccup up, causing Hiccup to stutter. Toothless then picked Hiccup up on his back looking at Eilidh motioning them to follow her.

"Okay, Eret. Go back to Berk. Inform my mom about everything that happened. Make sure to get them off our tracks before you head back." Hiccup nodded at him. Eret walked up and gave Hiccup a firm handshake as he nodded at him.

"The rest of you are following me." Hiccup looked down at Merida as Snotlout and Fishlegs picked Merida up and gently placed her into Hiccup's arm.

"Eret!" Hiccup called to Eret causing Eret to walk up to him again.

"Here, in case we don't come back in one day." Hiccup pulled from his saddlebag Toothless scale for him to track them.

"Got it. Just take care of her chief." Hiccup nodded as Eilidh took to the skies and Toothless followed.

Most of the ride was quiet as everyone was staring at Hiccup in concern. No one wanted to speak up seeing their chief in distress looking at his betrothed.

"How far is this Hidden World?" Astrid asked Hiccup.

"I don't know... I've never gone there..." Hiccup looked down at Merida placing his free hand onto her cheek. He noticed how hot she was getting, she was sweating a lot.

"Fishlegs, what're the symptoms for the... Deathgripper poison?" Hiccup turned to Fishlegs as he pulled out the cards once more.

"Let me see... First, the victim will be paralyzed from where the stinger hit. Then another hit depending on where, will paralyze, cause fever, shortness of breath... Dizziness... Then death..." Fishlegs almost whispered the last part.

"She's getting very hot..." Hiccup clenches his fist as he looked forward. Toothless hummed trying to cheer up his friend but that didn't work.

"H-hiccup?" He quickly looked down seeing Merida looking for him.

"I-I'm here Mer! I'm here..." Hiccup brushes a hair away from her face.

"Aye... Told ya aye had it..." She coughed as she was trying to smile.

He smiled as he rests his forehead to hers, Hiccup pulled away kissing her forehead as he looked forward.

"Aye'm... Sorry..." Merida softly spoke.

"Shh, save your energy." Hiccup scolded her.

"Aye didn't tell you everything... Hiccup." Hiccup eyes widen as he closed his eyes.

"That wasn't the only time... I ran into Grimmel..." Merida admitted.

Hiccup didn't say anything neither did he look at her. He continues his focus to follow Eilidh to the Hidden World.

"Aye wanted revenge... So aye always go... Rescue the dragons... Aye, know where his supply of dragon root is at..." Merida confesses.

"This isn't the first time you've been poisoned?" Hiccup smiled at her. Merida couldn't help but blush as she tears were threatening to fall.

"No... That's why aye know about the antidote..." Merida cried.

"Aye'm not a good mother..." He didn't know if it was the fever or just the fact she felt guilty.

"Why?"

"When aye knew Eldrid knew... H-how to take care of himself... Aye left him to go after Grimmel... Aye was blind, Hiccup... Aye caused Eldrid to lose his arm!" She cried.

"You did it to protect him." Hiccup countered.

Merida eyed him as she let the tears fall.

"You did what you thought would protect him. Even wanting to go as far a leaving him most of the time." Hiccup analyzed.

"How can ya love me? Aye lied... Hiccup, aye haven't been truthful..." Merida let the tears go down.

Hiccup lifted Medusa's chin to look up as him, he was smiling at her even though she was crying.

"You were trying to protect me. I understand why you took the shot. Your body is used to the poison, mine isn't. Right?" She nodded her head.

Hiccup lowered his head a kiss her there, he could taste the tears that had fallen to her lips. He continues to do so till he pulled away still smiling at her.

"I swear, you always put yourself out. Even if it kills you." Hiccup joked.

"Tapadh leibh airson mo thogail." She smiled at him.

"'S e do bheatha." Hiccup kissed her once more.

Everyone behind them was listening in on the conversation, most of them were either looking away awkwardly. Or trying to pay attention to something else. That was till Astrid spotted clouds up ahead.

"Hiccup!" She pointed to the clouds.

Hiccup looked up seeing large forms of clouds angrily roaring thunder and lighting. The gang gave each other concern looks even their dragons were concerned. Eilidh and Toothless on the other hand were very clam and drive right for the clouds. Hiccup screamed as they pushed through with the gang doing the same. As they went through they saw other clouds surrounding them. All doing the same.

Eilidh flew down causing Toothless to do the same, with everyone following that is when they saw it. At the end of the clouds, they saw a large hole within the ocean with waterfalls going down. Hiccup eyes widen as he saw all of this.

"This... Is the end of the world..." Astrid spoke out.

Toothless dived in with Eilidh causing Hiccup to scream a bit, as the other riders saw Hiccup Go down they followed through. Well expect Snotlout.

"This is a bad idea!" He shouted. Hookfang five down causing him to scream as well.

As they flew inside they saw rocks glowing, baby dragon flying around, and other dragons. They saw eggs everywhere as somewhere placed somewhere specific. Fishlegs was geeking out seeing everything he saw, the twins were looking around to find something to blow up. And Snotlout... Well, he wanted to get out.

"Okay bud... You've been here before. Right?" Toothless nodded his head to answer Hiccup.

"Okay good... Hopefully, there aren't any territorial dragons." Hiccup let a sigh relief out.

Eilidh sniffed around as she landed, she ran off to a side cavern causing all the riders to land. Hiccup quickly picked Merida up as he ran after Eilidh. Fishlegs and the gang with their dragon followed their chief. Eilidh climbed up a side hill and reached to the top where she started to dig. There Toothless helped her dig and she pulled the root out with her mouth.

"That's it!" Fishlegs pointed.

The root was glowing blue, it's wasn't anything they had seen. Dragon root was green but seeming this one was blue must mean it does something different. Eilidh sniffed around as she ran down to a different side cavern, Hiccup and the gang followed her again as they saw a large cave. It had mostly what a house would have. Metal cauldron, a fire, wool blankets, and various wooden boxes.

There was a bed that Hiccup figured was Merida's and laid her there gently. As Eilidh started the fire she sniffed around for something, she pulled on a bag she saw and her eyes widen. Hiccup picked it up and searched through the bag and found... Dragon nip! Hiccup looked at the dragon and smiled at her.

"Alright, here!" Snotlout shoved a cup full of his dragon's saliva into Hiccup's hand.

"Thank you, Snotlout."

"Yeah, yeah whatever! Hookfang doesn't normally stay still so you better not waste it." He crossed his arms together.

With the help of Eilidh and everyone, they were able to pour some water into the cauldron and mix the ingredients. The water turned a bright blue as they all boiled together. Hiccup sat there staring at everything Merida had. He even looked at the boxes there. I mean, there wasn't much. It was all just enough to survive on your own.

"Hiccup!" Hiccup lifted his head seeing Astrid walking up to him.

"You might want to read this." She handed a book to him. Hiccup opened it seeing it was Merida's diary, it had noted with everything she learns in the Hidden World.

He started to read from the beginning.

_x 12 xxxx_

_Aye, don't understand this Nightfury. She at first didn't want me to ride with her, then she saved me. Was it because Aye had Eldrid with me? Or something else. But he's safe now. We both are, he's so small. Like his father when he was born. Aye, know he'll grow up strong and smart like his father._

_x 15 xxxx_

_It's so strange going from a castle to now living in a cave. Everything is so different here... Well with the dragons. Seem the dragon had a liking to my son, she enjoys being around him. Even when he cries she stays there with him wanting to cheer him up._

Hiccup continue to read through the days as most of the time Merida didn't dock every day she had been there. Most of it was the progress of her healing and her bond with Eilidh. Eilidh didn't seem to trust her at first but slowly came around seeing Eldrid was her son. As he read through one that caught his interest, this one didn't have a date on it.

_Aye'm going after Grimmel, Aye will find him a make him pay for everything he did to my family. Aye will find him and aye will help the dragons that he captured._

Hiccup notices there was two years ago from the date, though this was something Merida did mention before. There were also other things she noted, such as the plants and the antidote for Deathgripper's poison she studied. Then another date he read stopped his heart.

_xxxx_

_Eldrid... It's my fault! Aye had to tell him to stay here! He must have gotten another dragon to fly him out since he was so worried about me. Aye... Aye thought Grimmel didn't follow me to... the farthest island... Eldrid found me and the Deathgripper Grimmel sent to attack me... Went for-_

Hiccup closed the book not wanting to read the rest anymore. He stood up giving to Fishlegs as he looked at the cauldron seeing it was finished. Using the cup Snotlout gave him he scooped up the antidote and lifted Merida's head to help her drink it. After laying her back down he saw a difference in her face. The color was returning from her pale sleeping face.

"What is this?" Fishlegs looked at Hiccup as he held the book up.

"Merida's diary. Everything she learned about the plants here and the antidote is in there." Hiccup informed him.

"Hiccup? Are you sure? Seems very personal." Fishlegs held it in his hands.

"It's fine Fishlegs. I'm sure Merida would understand." Hiccup pecked Merida's forehead as he stood up and turned around.

He walked away as Toothless stood next to him to nudge on his leg.

"Not now bud... I need to think..." Hiccup walked away leaving everyone there. Toothless sat down sad as Eilidh rubbed her head to Toothless to cheer him up.

* * *

**~Merida~**

_She sat there watching the ships sail as they left the island they were camping at. With Eilidh growling beside her she patted her friend to calm her down._

_"Alright lass, calm down." Merida soothes Eilidh._

_As she climbed onto Eilidh they used the clouds on the sunny sky for cover making them invisible. As the trappers went on the day. One ship sail was destroyed as they heard the sound of a Nightfury attacking them. All the trappers ran and screamed as they were looking around trying to find the source._

_Due to the sun shining so bright and the clouds they did see the two come. One ship was down, three, then four was next. Little by little Grimmel was shaking with anger as he stood there watching an invisible force take his ships down. He called for archers to shoot for the sky._

_They all took aim and shot the clouds, nothing came. Not even a sound was heard, as they started to cheer another ship was taken down. This caused Grimmel to net launchers on his ship. She aimed it at the sky waiting for a sign for a dragon to appear. That is when he noticed a shine, it's was brighter than usual._

_He took aim and shoot, he heard a dragon in pain and going down. He smiled seeing the dragon falling and landing onto an island._

_"Get me to that island!" He commanded his men._

_Merida and Eilidh were lucky that the net had hurt them and many trees were there to break their fall. Merida quickly pulled a knife and cut the net open and helped Eilidh out. As Eilidh stretched her wings out Merida made cautions to any injuries Eilidh made have. Merida took notice some of her scales were cracked and had fallen off._

_She was going to take note of that next time._

_"Mama!" Merida turned her head seeing the other Nightfury with the scare on their eye drop off Eldrid as they flew back home._

_Eldrid ran up to her mother as her heart stopped, she looks at her son in fear._

_"Eldrid, What are you doing here?!" She scolded him._

_"Mama, you scare me." Her eyes widen as she heard a branch snap. She turned her head seeing Grimmel there smirking at her._

_He whistled and a Deathgripper came running at them. She ran in front of the Deathgripper and attacked it, the stinger hit her arm and knocked her away. She hit her back to a tree as he saw her two-year-old son screaming in fear._

_"Eldrid!"_

"Eldrid!" She jerked herself up as sweat was coming down her face. Astrid rubbed her back calming Merida down.

"Merida, Merida easy. Your Safe." Merida didn't listen she looked around frantically, she panicked and jumped from the bed and looked around.

"Eldrid? Eldrid!" Merida ran out as Astrid was running after her.

"Merida, wait!" Astrid yelled after her.

Merida ran from her cave and looked all around she looked at the cliff then at the waters and saw Eilidh there with Toothless. She ran up to Eilidh seeing her sniff the air, she quickly ran up to Merida licking her face. Though short-lived when she pushed Eilidh away, she stared at her friend weird.

"Where's Eldrid?"

"He's safe Mer." She turned her head seeing Hiccup there eyeing her. Hiccup walked up to her slowly as if she was going to disappear.

He then placed a hand onto her cheek as she let the tears fall. Hiccup smiled as he placed his other hand onto her face wiping the tears away. He pulled her to him into a hug and she did too. She laughed as she cried into his armor. Astrid shook her head as she let the couple be.

After Merida finally calmed down and realized it was all a bad dream. She held his hand as they looked around the Hidden World together, Hiccup rubbed her hand getting her to look at him. She smiled as she laughed at herself.

"What?" He smiled.

"It was just a bad dream... It's the effects of the antidote." She smiled.

"It is?"

"Yes... But it's fine. Ya here... Aye always dreamed of ya coming with Toothless. Aye would show you around, and ya would finally meet Eldrid." Merida admitted.

Toothless and Eilidh ran pass the couple as they run up a side cliff, there Hiccup gasped. He saw another Nightfury's there all of them.

"Aye said to ya... Toothless isn't the last one."

"Oh, my gods!" Hiccup eyes widen in shock. What Merida noticed before Hiccup did was one of the Nightfury's with a scar on their face was growling at him.

"Uh, Hiccup!" Merida pushed Hiccup down before the other Nightfury couple attack Hiccup.

"Yeah. You know, we're friends! No need to kill us." Hiccup raised his hand as he stared at the scarred face fury.

"Toothless!" Hiccup called.

Merida stood in front of Hiccup placing her hands in front of her hopping to clam the fury down. When the furry noticed it was Merida he went around pushing Merida out fo the way.

"Hey!" Merida yelled.

"Merida!" Hiccup was blocked by Toothless as he growled at the other fury. He scars one sat down as he used his head to motion at his tail making Toothless Look at it.

Toothless looked down sad but then shook his head standing to guard Hiccup. Merida was watching in awe as she saw Hiccup stand back up side-stepping slowly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Y-you must be Toothless father or family?" He was answered by a roar.

"Yeah, yeah. Got that loud and clear... That makes sense why you're angry. And also why your looking at Toothless's tail..." Hiccup sheepishly smiled.

Merida's eyes widen, this was Toothless family here this whole time. They were looking for him, no wonder he attacked Hiccup. When Toothless came he must have talked to him and ask about his... Tail.

"Look... It was... Uh-... I was trying to... Impress my father..." The fury roared louder sounding very angry.

"Alright, I'm sorry! One thing Toothless has to help me as he helped me learn about dragons. We were wrong about your kind." Toothless rubbed Hiccup's side and Hiccup hugged Toothless.

The scar fury tiled his head confused as he huffed and walked away.

"So... Your family?" Toothless licked Hiccup as he ran towards Merida knocking her over and licking her as well.

"Ah! Ya big lizard!" Merida yelled as she was being licked by Toothless.

"Toothless! You know that doesn't wash off!" Hiccup pulled Toothless away as she helped Merida up to her feet.

"It's fine. Aye'm sorry aye worried ya Toothless. Ya are very sweet." She rubbed Toothless chin making him purr.

Merida smiled at Hiccup as he too rubbed his buds head. Merida turned around seeing other Nightfury walking slowly towards them. Two of them were smaller than Toothless, looked to be probably female. Hiccup to stopped and stood up seeing these other Nightfury's coming towards him.

"Wow." Hiccup whispered. Hiccup lifted his hand as he looked away, the rest of the gang who was looking around just came back watching Hiccup interacting with the other Nightfury's.

"He's doing the hand thing!" Fishlegs clapped his hands together.

Hiccup felt his hand being pushed and he turned around seeing the two Nightfury's head against hand-arm. He laughed as Toothless did and jumped about happy, Hiccup stood there noticed how happy he was with his family... Merida noticed the change in his face as he walked up to Toothless.

He opened his saddlebag pulled out the tail Gobber had made Toothless. He placed it onto the floor as he began to take off the saddle and everything on Toothless. Toothless just stood there confused as he let Hiccup do what he was doing. Hiccup then strapped his new tail on and made sure everything was good to go.

After that, he stood back up with tears in his eyes hugging his friend as he held him there.

"You'll be safe here bud. With your family, where you belong." Hiccup took a step back as the tears were going down.

Merida caught on what Hiccup was doing and she went to Eilidh rubbing her head as well.

"Yeah take care of Toothless for me okay?" Eilidh nodded her head as she hugged her and cried.

As Hiccup walked away Merida did two and the couple both looked behind where their dragons were for one last time and nodded their heads. Hiccup held Merida's hand as they looked at the gang.

"Hiccup... Are you sure?" Astrid motioned to Toothless.

Hiccup looked back with tears running down his face, he noticed Toothless staring back at him. He nodded his head as he looked back at Astrid.

"This is the safest place we know to hide him in. I don't want Grimmel to get the upper hand." Hiccup looked at the group.

Everyone nodded their heads as they all headed back at the entrance, Toothless picked up the saddle and other tail as his dad stopped him. He growled at him at Hiccup and Toothless huffed and flew away not bothering to listen. He was able to stop in front of Hiccup and Merida dropping the saddle in front of Hiccup.

"Toothless, no..." Hiccup lifted his hands as he shook his head no.

Toothless lowered his head as he stared at Hiccup, Hiccup shocked his head against as he rubbed his buds head.

"I love you too, bud..." Hiccup hugged him one last time as he pulled away walking away.

"Let's go..." Hiccup turned his head nodding at Fishlegs as he looked at Toothless while everyone was walking away.

Merida placed a hand onto his shoulder as Hiccup was still crying, she held his hand as she too was feeling the same as he was.

"Thanks for everything bud. You've made me a better man because of it." He turned back around walking away leaving a sad Toothless confused as he turned back to his family then back to Hiccup.

His family was there happily waiting for him to come back and Eilidh was only there supporting his decision. Toothless looked at the saddle and tail Hiccup made as he laid next to it. He looked up once more hopping Hiccup to come back, but he didn't.

* * *

**~Hiccup~**

Hiccup was riding behind Astrid as Merida was riding with Snotlout. They both sad with the decision they had decided to do as they both didn't want to let their dragons go. But with the event that had just happened with Merida. Hiccup didn't want to take that chance.

"I think you both did the right decision. If Grimmel were to get either Toothless or Eilidh that would have been used against us." Astrid assured them.

"Thanks, Astrid." Hiccup smiled.

"Yeah, plus with the Nightfury's safe. All we got is us!" Snotlout smirked at Merida causing her to roll her eyes.

"Hey, might I saw. As fun as it was, exploring the Hidden World." Tuffnut spoke up.

"Barf and Belch are getting tired." Ruffnut pointed around their dragons.

"Yeah, Let's find someplace to camp for the night." Hiccup suggested.

"There! That island!" Merida pointed, it was the same tree-covered island Hiccup found Merida on.

"Wait isn't that-"

"The island ya found me on. Yes." She smiled at Hiccup.

"Oh gods, get a room you two!" Snotlout yelled.

Once they finally reached the island everyone was settling down setting up camp. Merida was helping set up the campfire as Hiccup and the others were checking the area out. As they were able to cook food and eat and finally get some shut-eye, Hiccup was leaning against the tree as he Noticed Merida walking away.

He stood from where he was at and follow her through the forest. Merida walked down a hill as she followed a stone pass that she noticed, she turned her hearing a waterfall nearby. Hiccup followed behind as he saw her take a right and there he followed her to a stop. He was a waterfall going down it was beautiful and wonderful.

Hiccup smiled as he walked up behind her watching her.

"Can't sleep?" He smirked. Merida turned her head seeing him there giving his signature smiled to her.

"Aye, aye can't." Merida looked back at the waterfall.

Hiccup hugged her from the back as he kissed her forehead. She sighed as the two of them looked up staring at the start sky.

"You should sleep, your still recovering." Hiccup whispered as Merida turned around facing him.

"Will ya stay with me?"

"Of course Mer."

There was silence between them as Merida looked away.

"What is it?" Hiccup looked at her.

"Aye should of seem the trap Grimmel set for us. Aye went after him many times before, yet aye didn't see the trap." Merida explained.

"Well... You took the dart for me, so I guess we can call it even." Hiccup smirked at her. Merida laughed as she smiled at him.

"We can go for a swim while everyone is asleep." She winked at him as she pulled away.

Hiccup smirked as he stood there crossing his arms together smiling at his betrothed.

"Tha gràdh agam ort." Merida quickly turned around blushing at him as she was taking off her fur hood

"Tha gaol agamsa ort fhèin." She smiled at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Yes, the scene where Hiccup said goodbye is different. Yes, this isn't goodbye, by all means, I have a different ending in mind than the one from the original movie. This is honestly how Hiccup should have acted in the movie. Not the whole 'Oh, you have a girlfriend. Now I'm not important?' act. Hiccup would have been happy to See another Nightfury.
> 
> tapadh leibh airson mo thogail: thank you for picking me up
> 
> 's e do bheatha: you are welcome (answer to "thank you")
> 
> tha gràdh agam ort: I love you
> 
> tha gaol agamsa ort fhèin: I love you too


	9. The Riddle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So there are mentions of various characters from Race to the edge, don't worry you don't need to watch the show to understand this story. Also, I got inspiration from the show The Dragon Prince. Thank you all for the amazing love and support, I want to make this chapter as a way to say thank you all. Love you guys.

** Warning: Slight Violence, Mild Torture, and Language. **

**~The Riddle~**

**~Merida~**

The morning was peaceful and quiet, Merida and Hiccup were sleeping peacefully on their sides. Hiccup had draped his arm over Merida's waist as she was close to his body. Her back was pressed against him as they were both sleeping in a calm rhythm. Merida opened her eyes for a brief second before closing them again, wanting to sleep some more.

She didn't want to move at all, she was at peace and didn't want to break the moment. She opened them again as her body was telling her to wake up. She moved a hand to rub her eyes as she yawned. She smiled as she turned her head back and saw Hiccup was still sleeping peacefully.

Without waking him up, she carefully moved his arm gently. Lifting it up with the slightest of movement and moving it in front of his body. With no restrictions, Merida sat up from her side and looked around trying to get her bearings. They were inside the waterfall from last night. She smiled as she remembered what the events had turned to, she stood up stretching her arms up.

Seeing her fur on the floor she picked it up and tied it up and she stared at Hiccup. He was still asleep, she yawned again and decided to walk out their cave and check if everyone else was awake. As she left the area Merida smiled seeing the sky starting to brighten up, seeing it was early morning still. She walked ahead into the forest as she saw a shadow fly from above.

The Wind shifted the tall, green grass so slightly as the thump of a dragon landing nearby reached her ears.

"I was beginning to think you'd never come back." Astrid smiled as she hopped off of Stormfly.

"Sorry, aye couldn't sleep. Hiccup came to check up on me." Merida smiled as Astrid walked up to her.

"Alone time?" She winked at her causing Merida to laugh.

"Where is Hiccup?" Astrid looked around hoping to find Hiccup.

"He's probably asleep still. Aye didn't want to wake him." Merida smiled.

Astrid laughed at Merida's remarks, the two stopped when they heard some metal squeaking toward them. Merida turned her head seeing Hiccup there staring at her looking concerned. He let out a sigh of relief before smiling as he walked towards them.

"Took ya long enough." Merida smirked.

"You could have woken me up." Hiccup smirked back.

"What's the fun in that?" Hiccup laughed as he shook his head standing next to her.

Merida looked behind Astrid noticing that Stormfly was sniffing the area she was at. She seemed to be carefully stepping around something, like she sensed something. Merida didn't bother with what Astrid had asked her.

"What can we do about Grimmel, Merida?" Astrid stared at her.

Merida kneeled down carefully as she pulled back some grass. She saw a dart.

"Don't move!" She jumped up causing Stormfly to stop and look at her.

Astrid's eyes widened with horror as she realized the danger they were in. Merida saw a branch on the ground and went to pick it up. She threw it next to Stormfly causing the trap to spring. Hiccup looked to his right seeing the same then Merida did, he pulled his inferno out and lightly tapped what he heard was metal and sprung the trap there too.

This caused all of them to jump back seeming another trap sprung up. This trap was like a bear trap with only darts inside of them. They all turned their heads hearing bells ringing. Merida's turned pale.

"It's a trap..." She spoke.

"B-but how did they know! How did they know we were going to be here?" Astrid looked between the couple.

"Hiccup, think!" Merida pleaded with him.

Hiccup looked back and forth with the ground and her trying to think of anything. Anything of what they could have done to lead Grimmel to them, then it hit him when he saw scales fall off of Stormfly...

"Dragon scales..." Merida looked to where he was looking at and saw Stormfly shed some scales off.

The two didn't notice Astrid had already hopped onto Stormfly ready to attack with her ax.

"We can take them!" Astrid was ready.

"Astrid no! He has ships, other trappers working for him! Ya have to go warn the others, leave." Merida pleaded with her as she stood next to Stormfly.

Merida hadn't noticed Hiccup walked up behind her, she felt someone turning her around. She saw Hiccup staring at her with love and pain. He bent down to kiss her as he gave his Inferno to her. Merida closed her eyes, wanting to kiss him some more. But she felt his lips move away, she opened her eyes seeing his face turn to guilt.

"I'm sorry..." Hiccup quickly picked her up before she could protest and threw her up behind Astrid.

"Stormfly, go!" Hiccup pointed up and Stormfly went up into the air.

"No! Hiccup!" Merida tried reaching for him as they left Hiccup.

Hiccup smiled at her before pulling down his mask. He turned to face the dozens of trappers approaching him, bows aimed at him. He raised his hands.

"We have to go back!" Merida screamed.

Astrid nodded her head but Stormfly banked yo the left letting an arrow barely miss them. They saw other trappers aiming at them ready to shoot them down. Their arrows looked to be dipped in a green substance, Astrid growled as she led Stormfly to fly where the rest of the gang was at.

"Astrid! We can't leave him!" Merida pleaded.

"I don't want to leave Hiccup as much as you do! But we've gotta get out of here with everyone else. If what you're saying is right with his army-"

Merida stared ahead as a gasp left her lips, there were nothing but ships on the seas. Way too many for all of them to take down, and they saw guns loaded with nets, many archers, and various cages. Astrid dived down to where the camp was set.

"Got on your dragon now! We're being attacked!" Astrid yelled.

Not one second was wasted and everyone was already on their dragon flying up.

"Where's Hiccup?" Snotlout looked around the grounds.

"He was captured." Merida spat.

The group looked at each other as they too saw the ships coming closer and closer to the island. 

"We have to leave." Fishlegs added.

"There's nothing we can do?" Tuffnut commented.

"Wow, so sad. That we dragons riders who took worse than Grimmel." Ruffnut added.

"Really?" Snotlout crosses his arms together.

"Viggo, Alvin before he was nice, oh oh! There's that weird guy." Tuffnut couldn't put his finger on it.

"Krogan?" Fishlegs answered.

"Yes, the ugly one! Or was Drago the ugly one?" Tuffnut placed a hand on his chin.

"Guys look-"

"No, Astrid. The twins are right. As much as I don't want to say it, we've taken down Johann's army and stopped him from taking the dragon king's egg." Fishlegs interrupted Astrid.

"But Fishlegs, we had help. We had from the Defenders of the Wing, the Wingmaidens, and everyone at Berk. It's just us." Astrid pointed at all of them.

"I hate to break it to you guys... But that ship which is getting closer is aiming, right towards us!" Snotlout shouted as he pointed at the archers.

"And their arrows are covered in green." Fishlegs pointed out.

"Dragon root!" Merida shouted, causing everyone to spread out from the arrows from hitting them.

"This is bad. This is really bad!" Snotlout panicked as various arrows flew past his head.

Astrid looked down and as many archers below them aimed all their bows at them.

"Retreat! Head back to Berk!"

"No!"

"Merida! If we don't leave, no one will help Hiccup!" Merida screamed in frustration as the tears came falling down.

Everyone flinched hearing her scream, it was the first time they've seen Merida this mad.

* * *

"It wasn't your fault, Merida." Valka was saddened looking at the way her daughter in law was feeling.

"Aye could have done something!" Merida slammed her fists causing everyone to flinch. There were all inside of Hiccup's house letting Valka know about everything that had happened.

"We were overrun, not only that but dragon root arrows will knock out dragons." Fishlegs reminded her.

"Aye was so stupid! Aye should have kno-... What an aye to tell Eldrid?" Merida cried.

The gang looked at each other saddened as to see the situation right now. No one wanted to tell a child the possibility their father could be gone. Or worse...

"H-hey! Look, Hiccup was just taken by surprise. We can come up with some plan like we always do, then kick Grimmel's face in!" Snotlout smirked.

"He has an army Snotlout!" Merida yelled.

All eyes widened seeing the way Merida was acting, this moment allowed Merida to realize her mistake as she shook her head. She rubbed the tears again and stood from her chair, running up to Hiccup's room.

"Leave her be." Valka spoke softly.

"You know the counsel will gather everyone about this." Eret pointed out.

"Yes." Valka sighed.

"Unfortunately, and the best person to know the most about Grimmel is Merida." Valka motioned to the stairs.

"Y-you think she's going to talk? After this?" Astrid stared at Valka.

"Perhaps, though we all know she isn't in the right mindset. I know how she feels... But you did what you could. Hiccup chose to do what he did, hopefully for the right reasons." Valka looked away.

"It's stupid if you asked me." Snotlout rolled his eyes.

"Snotlout!" Astrid scolded.

"What? We all know why Grimmel wants Hiccup, it's because he wants Toothless." Snotlout crosses his arms together.

"Grimmel likes to play games with his victims. Get into their minds, we can only hope that Hiccup can withstand whatever Grimmel has planned for him." All eyes stared at Eret as he too looked out in hope.

"Eret, you think you can gather everyone at the Great Hall? Make sure the meeting doesn't start till Valka and I are there." Eret nodded his head and he headed out.

"The rest of you help Eret out, I'll need to talk to Merida." Astrid let a sigh out.

The rest of the gang all headed outside doing what Astrid had told them to do. Astrid looked up to the stairs, seeing she needed the courage to help Merida out, she wasn't going to let her keep herself down.

"You really think she's ready?" Astrid looked back at Valka.

"We never are. But that's for her to decide, I think she still needs time." Valka looked up to the stairs.

"But time is not on our side right now."

"No, it's not." Astrid walked slowly up the stairs holding this dread of emotions.

She knew she had to talk to Merida, but the back of her head said otherwise. She stopped in front of the door of Hiccup's room only hearing the sounds of crying behind the door. She lifted her hand up to knock but stopped. Could she ask Merida to do this? What would Hiccup do? Astrid shook her head as she took a deep breath.

Opening the door she saw Merida holding her son as the two were sitting on Hiccup's bed.

"Mama, please don't cry." Eldrid pleaded.

With the sound of the creek of the door opening, Merida turned her head over seeing Astrid standing there. Merida was quick to try to hide her tears as she turned around, not wanting to show any vulnerability.

"A-A-Astrid! Aye didn't hear ya come in!" She didn't turn to look at her.

"Merida... Are you alright?"

"Y-yes! A-aye'm fine, just-"

"Mama is crying." Eldrid pulled onto his mother's shirt.

Merida turned back to look at her son seeing him staring at her with pleading eyes, she couldn't help the tears flowing down. Astrid took this time to walk slowly to the bed where Merida was sitting, she sat to the open space next to her. Rubbing her back for comfort she helped Merida let her feelings out. Merida covered her tear ridden face with her hands as she let everything out. 

Astrid couldn't help with this dread feeling she had in her stomach as she didn't want to force Merida to talk with the council anymore. Perhaps she didn't think of anything through? Or she was trying to look out for Hiccup's family since he's not here. But whatever this feeling was she was feeling wasn't going to help Merida now.

She sat there rubbing her back every so often as she stared at Merida with sympathy, as Merida finally got her breath back. She took a deep breath sitting back up wiping the tears away as she looked at her feet.

"I'm sorry about Hiccup. I know how you feel, but... We need-... Berk needs your help Merida." With that Merida turned to look at Astrid raising a brow at her.

"H-how? Aye'm just... Aye'm just a highlander, Astrid. Aye know ya want me to help ya out, but-"

"You're not just a highlander, Merida, stop it! You are a warrior and a great mother. You have done a lot." Astrid smiled.

"Ya guys weren't there when aye went to free dragons from Grimmel. Or-"

"But you know where the dragon root stash is at." She nodded at her.

Merida closed her eyes as her body shook with the breath she took in, she opened her eyes once more, nodding her head. She sat up as she turned to her son.

"Eldrid, ya have to stay here for the time being. Aye'll be back till then, understand?"

"Yes Mama."

"You ready?" Astrid asked.

Merida shook her head, standing there as she leaned to her other leg.

"No..."

"If you-"

"But aye'll do it for Hiccup." She interrupted Astrid.

Nodding their heads in agreement, they both walked out of the room leaving Eldrid by himself. Eldrid climbed down the bed as he waved his hand underneath.

"You can come out."

The red Terrible Terror squeaked as it crawled out from her hiding spot. Hugging the little terror Eldrid smiled as he checked the door one last time.

"Ingle, I have something important for you to do." Ingle answered by licking his face.

"Hey! This is serious, dad is in trouble." The terror squeaked again.

"I need you to find Toothless. Tell him dad is in trouble. Here." Pulling out a scale, Ingle sniffed it from his hand.

The Terror squeaked as he jumped onto Eldrid's shoulders. With careful stepping, Eldrid looked outside his door to see if anyone was home still. He smiled as he ran down the stairs. Opening the large door he stepped outside letting the little Terror flew off his shoulders and follow the scent of Toothless.

"Why do dragons think humans are weird?" He shrugged his shoulders as he saw his mother from a distance.

Eldrid noticed everyone was heading towards the Great Hall, turning his head, he ran over hiding in the crowd.

* * *

"And where are Astrid and Valka? This meeting should have started moments ago!" One of the council members shouted.

"We're right here!"

Turning their heads the members noticed Astrid and Valka had walked in from the doors with Merida behind them.

"About time!" The other smirked.

"You two do know this is serious-" the Viking woman stopped seeing Merida walking down the hall.

"Is something wrong counsel?" Valka eyed the elder woman.

"What is... She doing here?" She pointed.

The two women looked at each other as they turned their heads behind seeing Merida there.

"Is there a problem?" Astrid questioned.

"I believe it's best, that this meeting is for the people of Berk. Not uh... Outsider." The elder Viking smirked at Merida as he leaned back into his chair.

"She has valuable information that can help us defeat Grimmel, counsel." Astrid crossed her arms together.

"With all due respect, Astrid. You have done well for Berk and it's people-"

"But not the chief's betrothal?" Astrid smirked, shifting to her other leg.

Gasps were heard around the room, even some Vikings started to whisper to each other.

"But the law-"

"The law still states she has a right like any of us here!" Valka stood her ground.

"Very well." The elder woman nodded her head.

Valka placed a hand onto Merida's shoulder as all three of them walked up the table. Astrid took her place and Valka stood to where her chair was at. Merida stood next to Valka as she fiddled with her hands.

"Don't be nervous, just speak of what you know." Valka encourages Merida.

Merida nodded her head as she waited for the council members to start.

"We are here... Due to the unfortunate events that have befallen on our Chief. With no one to lead Berk, we must have someone to lead for the time being." One of the members spoke.

"Aye believe Astrid should be the one to lead." Merida spoke out.

"You wait for your turn, Highlander!" The elder man shouted.

"She's right!" Eret shouted.

"My wife has been in charge before, why not allow her to do it again?" Eret motioned to where his wife was standing.

"There must be a vote, unless the chief chooses to put a leader in charge in case he may be gone." One spoke out.

"Then we should put a vote." Valka looked around, seeing most, but all were agreeing with her.

"Very well." The elder man sighed.

"All in favor of Astrid leading Berk till the chief returns."

Everyone raised their hands in the air, making sure their vote counted. Even Merida raised her hand causing one of the counsel to sneer at her.

"There's no need for you to vote..." The elder man waved off Merida.

Shaking her hands, she was boiling with anger after another remake from the counsel. Astrid took note of each of these as she stared at Merida, knowing full well what they were doing.

"Then it is decided? Astrid shall be in charge, that is till Hiccup is safely returned." The members nodded their heads to agree as they all returned their heads to Astrid.

"Now with this new threat coming." The elder woman nodded her head.

"Grimmel, he has an army. Dozens of ships that have supplies of dragon root arrows that can take down our dragons."

"Dragon root?" One Viking spoke.

"He's going to get all of our dragons!" Another shouted.

"No! He won't, we have to strike back!" Astrid was firm.

"And how are ya going to do that?" Astrid looked over seeing Spitelout smirking.

"Merida knows where his dragon root supplies are at. With her hel-"

"The Highlander? You must be joking?!?" The elder Viking laughed as he held his stomach.

"What is ya problem with me?" Merida glared back at the man.

"You have been presumed dead for four years, then came back with a child? I'd say, you could be working for Grimmel."

"Aye'd never-"

"And what of the child? Is it really Hiccup's?" The woman raised a brow.

Merida Heard ever gasped as she felt all eyes on her, she was already tired of their remarks. But now questioning her loyalty to Hiccup? She was provoked already and shaking.

"Ya leave my son out of this! He had nothing to do with the threat ya aren't taking seriously!" She screamed.

"Counsel! I believe this is not a time to bring a child into this! We have a threat to think about!" Astrid rebuked.

"If not now, when? There have been rumors that perhaps, Eldrid is the legitimate son of Hiccup. If that is the case, that would make him heir to Berk."

"Half breed." The other counsel chuckled, only for them to hear.

Merida's ears picked up on the comment of the counsel who whispered it. Valka noticed the look Merida was giving the members, she soothed Merida as best she could. But she could tell this woman was boiling with anger.

"We need to be back on the main topic, Grimmel will be ready for us to attack." Astrid waved her arms up.

"But we should also know if Eldrid is the son of the Chief. That would make him heir if he is." The over member lifted his hand to stop Astrid.

"So..." The old woman looked over to Merida.

"Merida." She spat.

"Merida... Is Eldrid... Hiccup's son?" The old woman stared at Merida.

Merida stood her ground as she let a puff of air out, she glared at the counsels, not wanting to respect her. Valka rubbed her back once again, allowing Merida to take a deep breath as she turned her head to stare at Valka. Valka nodded her head, only supporting what she decided to do. Her head turned as she scowled back at the counsel and took another breath.

"Yes."

The room filled with commotion as all who thought Eldrid was the son of Hiccup were right, while the others didn't know what to say.

"That makes him-"

"Eldrid is the heir of the Haddock family, he is also the Chief's son. If ya wish to say something about my son, ya can say it here in front of everyone." Merida smirked.

The elder woman started to fidget the collar of their shirt, causing sweat to be shown on her neck. The other two men also did the same, fidgeting their collars and the hem of their shirts.

"May we move on?" She glared at the council once more.

"Yes, let us move on." Astrid smiled proudly.

"Grimmel will have three places that will be stocked with his supply of dragon roots. We get rid of all three of them, then they will have no choice but use their nets." Merida looked over to Astrid as she motioned her husband.

Eret ran over to the side grabbing a scroll and opened it up onto the table next to Merida, there she pointed at three islands further from Berk.

"Here, here and here. Ya want to hurt Grimmel? Hurt him where it'll hurt." Merida frowned.

"That's way out from Berk." Eret noted.

"And ya think we can just leave Berk?" Merida saw Spitelout smirking at her.

"We just can't leave Berk unguarded!" A Viking shouted.

"We shouldn't leave!" Another shouted.

The room became a debate between whether we should even listen to Merida or not. Her eyes went back and forth between everyone before she couldn't take it anymore.

"SHUT IT!!!"

Valka, who had been standing next to her couldn't help the chuckle that came out watching the young woman stand for herself.

"Aye, may aye speak now?" Merida looked over to Astrid who too was stunned at Merida.

"Yes."

"Very well. Spitelout thank ya for volunteering to stay here at Berk. Thank ya for ya concern, ya are right." She smirked.

Spitelout grunted as he turned around walking away.

"We will have others that will stay in cause something will happen, but in order to save Hiccup we have to work together."

"Then we do it..." Astrid walked over to Merida holding a hand out for her.

Merida smiled as they shook hands together.

"Together."

* * *

**~Hiccup~**

Thrown onto the ground, his arm was jerked behind him causing him to yell out in pain.

"A-a little too rough wouldn't you say guys?" Hiccup winced.

Another trapper yanked him up back to his feet as he was pushed inside a room, there was a single chair there. There was a table to the side with a metal tray, there were various tools there. Push forward, Hiccup almost lost his footing but he caught himself just in time as they forced him onto the chair.

His arms yanked behind him, as they tied his arms behind him. The roughly yanked his helmet off as he chugged it off to the side of the room.

"That's enough." Grimmel stood there smirking.

"Ah, so you finally come to show up." Hiccup gave a snide remark.

"Charming." Grimmel rolled his eyes.

Snapping his finger, one of his men ran out of the room after some time he ran back inside with another chair sitting in front of Hiccup. Grimmel sat in front of Hiccup with nothing in his hand, he smirked as he carefully checked Hiccup.

"Anything I can get you?"

"Being generous?" Hiccup raised a brow.

"Haha, very witty." Grimmel commented.

"Just being careful." Hiccup was being aware of what Grimmel might plan to do next.

"Your choice, though I'm not the one making things... Difficult." He waited.

Hiccup didn't say anything next as he glared at Grimmel, he noticed Grimmel waved his hand letting the other trappers leave the room again.

"Just cut to it already, my arms are getting tired Grimmel." Hiccup smirked.

Grimmel glared as he pulled a knife from his belt, holding it in his hands as he stared at Hiccup.

"Not much for talking, Chief? Though I wouldn't call you one. Your father would be so disappointed." His vile smirk caused Hiccup to flare out nostrils as he tried to pull his arms.

"How is... Your son? Hmm? The little red-haired one? It was so unfortunate that your dear, betrothal... Had brought him with her when she was after my dragons." He yanked on the ropes again only to be restricted back to his chair.

"Oh, the fear on his face... The screams I heard from a small child after his-"

"I'm going to kill you! You vile, piece of dragon sh-!" He provoked Hiccup to his boiling point.

"Haha! I'd like to see you try, boy. You are reckless, relying on dragons onto your daily life when you know nothing of them."

"You don't know anything about dragons!" Hiccup shouted.

"Oh my dear boy. I know everything that needs to know about them." Standing up, Grimmel took a step forward yanking Hiccup's braid.

He then sliced it off, as he yanked the other one causing Hiccup to yank away. Hiccup was forced forward allowing Grimmel the slice off his other braid. After being violently pushed back Hiccup noticed Grimmel had stood up holding his two small braids in his hand.

"I'll make this clear. You tell me where your dragon is, and... Let's say these two braids are your family." He pointed with his knife.

"They are free and happy to live their life, as long as I get my Nightfury." Grimmel gave a wicked smile.

"Sorry, I have no idea what you're talking about." Hiccup glared.

"Ah! But I think you do, for you see. Your betrothal is just a meaningless Highlander and your son... Is just a weak child." Grimmel gave a wicked smile.

Watching every movement, Hiccup watched as Grimmel went towards the torch on the wall. He lifted both braids smirking back at Hiccup. His eyes widened as he watched the bottom lit on fire and Grimmel dropped them letting it burst into flames. He used his foot putting the fire out, as he looked back to Hiccup.

"Do I make myself clear?" Hiccup didn't answer.

He heard footsteps coming into the room and noticed the trappers that had left had brought a bucket and a cloth bag. Grimmel snapped his fingers as the rest held Hiccup back, forcing him to sit still. They tilted his chair back as another put the bag over his head.

"You will break. I broke that silly little Princess and your son. You will tell me everything."

* * *

"Where, are, they?!?"

Gasping for air when the bag was removed once again, Hiccup was coughing up the water that had gone into his lungs. He was trying his best to breath slowly, his head was hurting.

"Haha! Y-you... Really think... This is the worst I've gone through?" Hiccup tried to get his breath back.

"Evidently not, but I can make it worse." Hiccup felt a chill down his spine as he watched Grimmel walk over to his tray.

His hand lifted up, picking up a syringed giving a vile smile as he looked back to Hiccup's horror. He walked back, causing Hiccup to lean back as much as possible. Grimmel grabbed his jaw, pushing his head back. A loud thumb of his head hitting the chair, as he slowly pointed the syringe to his neck.

"Grimmel!"

"Tch, what?!" Grimmel stopped.

"I know you said you didn't want to be disturbed-"

"Well out with it!"

"H-He's here."

Pushing Hiccup back again, Grimmel put his syringe down on the table as he let out a sigh.

"Don't worry, our fun is just about to begin." Grimmel gave one last look before he walked to the door.

"Oh and... Be gentle with him... I do want to have my fun share."

The other men yanked Hiccup back once more as they forced a bag over his head.

* * *

**~Grimmel~**

Grimmel was a man of games, he never liked his fun interrupted or stopped. But there are possible exceptions. Grimmel walked to we're his room was at, there he saw the familiar hood of the man standing staring at his maps.

"Surprised to see you here." Grimmel laughed.

"I've heard... From a possible Terrible Terror, you have a solution to the Nightfurys?" The man grunted.

"Why is it something you wish to know?"

"I'm just as curious about these creatures as you are." The man turned around.

"Hmm, I mainly hunt them-"

"You should study them, find out what makes them unique. I've heard you manage to capture an albino Nightfury. Fascinating." He turned back around staring at the maps.

"What is it you want?" Grimmel glared.

"A share."

"A share?" Grimmel walked over to his table taking a seat in his chair.

"I wish to get one of these Nightfury's, of course, you can have my men to help you." The man waved.

"And if I were to say no?" Grimmel smirked.

"Then the man you are going after will defeat you."

"That man, is not a man. Just a boy, playing with his little toys." Grimmel waved away his remark.

"That is where you're wrong Grimmel. That boy you speak of has a bright intelligence you will never understand. I have-"

"Why did the Princess escape you so easily?"

There was a pause.

"I underestimated her."

"Ha! I know that isn't true! You have a Skrill at your side! Leave before I decide to make things worse for you. I already have someone else." Grimmel leaned back as he lifted his legs onto his table.

The man nodded as he turned and walked away, he walked down the hall and heard a grunt from someone. Seeing the open door he peeked inside seeing a Hiccup hunched over in pain.

"Shall we reply to our game of Maces and Talons, Hiccup?"

He walked away, taking one last glance back after hearing Hiccup scream again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I am so sorry for the long wait guys, I was working on Mericcup month prompts which I had to put this fanfic to the side. But now that Mericcup month will be done soon I'll be back into my stories hopefully. Also, I want to thank Rosesnvines for the help/suggestions. Do I love my characters? Yes I do. Do I love my OTPs? Yes I do. Why do I torture them? Because I love some good angst >:3.


End file.
